Yugi Moto, Private Investigator
by Rudy1
Summary: Pegasus is a criminal creature, and Yugi's the detective! Peggy has an evil plot that involves collecting the Yamis of people. The thing is though, he's using magic to CREATE Yamis for the yamiless characters. Plenty of magic. Some Slayers+Insanity too.
1. Binky

**__**

Dictionary

chuuboku- faithful servant

baka- idiot

manuke- idiot

aibou- partner

kahi- servant girl

Case One: Binky

__

It was raining. The droplets were crashing against the window of my office while I relaxed in my specially built crib. Zoe was over in the corner, near the microwave, heating my bottle. I waited patiently; glad to have the warmth of my trench coat. I looked over my hat and could see the radiance of Zoe's red hair walking over to me.

Quickly, I sat up, eager for the arrival of my bottle. Zoe handed it to me, and I snatched it out of her hands, before immediately stuffing it in my mouth and drinking in deeply.

"'Ey, 'ey, lil' mister. REMEMBER OUR DEAL?!" Zoe scolded at me. I looked at her, took the bottle out of my mouth, and sighed. We did have a deal.

I looked around the bed, then around the room to make sure no one was looking. Then I removed my pillow from its place. Under it was a brown stuffed Teddy, which I reluctantly grabbed and handed to Zoe.

"Woot! MINE!" Zoe said, cuddling the bear and scurrying off to the other side of the room. I looked sadly at it, then remembered my bottle and forgot about him completely. What was his name again? Mr. Tinklebottoms? Professor Teddymuffins? Whatever.

Zoe and I were now on our opposite sides of the room. Her leaning against the wall, me sitting in my crib. Then we heard a knock from the door.

Zoe growled. Her Teddy time would be put off. She gently put the bear down on my desk, then walked over to open the door. Standing in my doorway was a woman with her jet-black hair tied back in a long, deadly braid. Her green eyes surveyed the room, as if to make sure she was in the right room. I looked around it too.

Beside the door was an old lamp Zoe had bought that was decorated with pretty ducky pictures! I never admitted this, but I personally adored those ducks. Anyway, beside the ducky lamp there was a gallon of water on one of those thingies where it would pour out. 

After the water thingy, there was a window on the right wall, then a very large teddy bear in the corner. He was bigger then me, and his name was- Hey! HE'S PROFESSOR TEDDYMUFFINS! How could I have forgotten? Oh well. Beside him was my old wooden desk stacked high with papers with a chair on either side of it. After the desk was my crib in the corner, then came the banged up filing cabinet in the corner.

"You Yugi Moto?" the woman asked, nodding her head toward me. It seemed odd with her hair. Her outfit didn't seem to match the attitude she had on. The blue jeans didn't match the mystery, and her solid black shirt reading 'DRAGONBALL Z' written on it questioned her maturity. Around her neck was a chain with an orange ball that contained 1 red star inside of it, which I later learned was called a 'Dragonball'.

I popped my bottle out of my mouth slowly and wiped my lips with the back of my sleeve. "Who wants to know?" I asked. Zoe started rolling on the floor laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Hahaha… WHAT YOU SAID! That sounded so stupid… YOU STUPIDBUTT!" Zoe suddenly noticed the woman staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "Ahem… Yes, this is Yugi Patricia Moto, Private Investigator. I am his lovely assistant Pharaoh Zoe Moto. BOW TO MY UNQUESTIONABLE POWER OF PHARAOH!"

She woman stared at Zoe. I watched with interest. Was she stupid enough to defy Zoe?

"Why do you now bow?! I commanded it!" Zoe said angrily.

"_I_ am the honorable Cheese Monkey-sama, Selena Night. I have come for the aid of a one Yugi P. Moto to help me solve a most puzzling mystery."

"… You talk funny." I said, taking a sip from my bottle.

"IT IS SAMAISH! That's all! OK?!"

"Yessir."

"'Ey! IGNORE HIM! You were talking to me! You speak to Princess Yugi (_a/n: Yugi-hime_) only when I say it is allowed! Now, tell your Pharaoh what you need."

Selenee nodded. She turned around and pulled in a baby carriage. Inside, I was able to recognize my close friend Joey Wheeler. He looked depressed. His carriage was filled with hamburgers, but they were all uneaten. Not even a crumb was missing. For a second, I thought the apocalypse had come at last. I was ready to go out and blame Yami Yugi for it, when I noticed a tear leak down Joey's eye.

"I believe you know lil' Joey here, Mr. Moto." 

I giggled.

"Oh, _please_, call me Yugi."

"Uhhh… k."

"What's the problem with Joey?" I asked as I stood in my crib to get a better look.

"It's horrible really…"

"Was there a crime?" questioned Zoe.

"A robbery. Someone took my Joey's Binky…" We had to pause there as Selena burst into tears. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and brushed away the tears. I actually felt a bit of pity and insecurity, and tucked my bottle under my arm with a worried look.

Zoe went over and patted Selena on the back. "There, there, it'll be alright Selenee…"

The tears stopped all of a sudden.

"REFER TO I AS CHEESE MONKEY, PEASANT!" Zoe turned her head in every direction from shock.

"Who? What? Did you call me peasant?! Do you really think you outrank Sumo Mama?! NEVA!"

"Zoe! DOWN, GIRL! We're going to help Ms. Cheese Monkey here, ok?"

"But-"

"Look! YOUR NEW TEDDY JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Gasp! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoe turned, and jumped across the room through the closed window, showering the area around it with the sharp pieces of glass. A little over dramatic in my opinion, but I approved.

Cheese Monkey seemed worried. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's done it before. Now, back to the Binky. Do you have any suspects?" Cheese Monkey took a second to recover.

"Only one person could have done this. Her name is far too evil to be spoken- _Pegasus Jane Crawford._" I could hear wolves cry, lightning crack, and Joey cry at the sound of the name for the first few seconds after it was spoken.

"I thought it was too evil…"

"It is. BUT IT SCARES CHEESE MONKEY NOT! Besides, to avoid using his name all you gossa do it use a nickname. Peggy or Peggy-Jane will do."

"I see…" I did see. Quite well in fact, well enough that I didn't need glasses. But I also understood. I knew of Peggy-Jane, and his evil. All of it. The police once tried to convince me to track him down. They sent me an entire cabinet dedicated to his evil ways. I had turned them down… Zoe had read me each and every file in the cabinet… but I was young then, weaker… We had the cabinet moved downstairs since there was no room for it up here. Twice a week a new folder arrives in the mail from the police station so that we can put it in the cabinet. Both Zoe and me are too lazy though to file so all the folders that were mailed are in large piles are on the floor of the room with the cabinet, which we now call "The Peggy Experience."

I was older now. A month older, and I was ready to take on the Lord of _Akumu_-- Peggy. 

***

Pegasus Jane Crawford sat in a bathtub back in his mansion. The tub was a the top of a about three stairs, on a platform for servants to work, in a large room with a few columns on either side that guarded a red carpet with golden lining. The carpet reached from great wooden doors, all the way up to the foot of the bath.

A few gay men were fanning Peggy down, while a woman sponged him down and put rose petals in the bubbly water. Pegasus himself was busy shaving his legs. The door opened suddenly, and Kaiba Mokuba walked in. He had a pentacle on his left eye, you know, those glass thingies, and his season two outfit. 

Mokuba made his way up to the foot of the bath.

"Pegasus, sir?" his trembling voice started. Peggy sighed.

"What do you want, Mokubert? I'm very busy at the moment. It's been over a month since I last shaved…"

"… I just came to inform you that it has arrived."

"It has? Excellent! Put it in the ceremonial room on the symbol on the floor. In the center, alright? Oh, and remember to put the Claire Bible manuscript right on the platform. I want things ready for when I'm done."

"Yessir. Sir? There's something else you might want to know…"

"Out with it then, _chuuboku_."

"Cheese Monkey… she's gone to get help… From Yugi Moto."

"Yugi Moto? That _baka_? So what? I wanted her to get help from him. He does have a Yami after all… two if I'm not mistaken."

"But I thought Yami Yugi was fired? Didn't Yugi get rid of him?"

"Yes, he did. He wiped out everything when they broke up. But they're still connected whether they like it or not. It's a bond they can't break. And now he has a second bond. One with that _manuke_ of a Yami-- Zoe Moto."

***

"YUGI! YOU STINKIN' LIAR! I'm gonna take your tiara for this!" Zoe scolded as she came up the stairs back to my office. She pushed Cheese Monkey aside and came over to me. I whimpered in a corner of the crib, hugging my bottle tightly.

"NOT THE TIARA! You already took my prettyful rings! Not to mention my purse!" I pleaded.

"So?! SUMO MAMA IS MAD AND MUST TAKE ACTION!"

"SILENCE! Cheese Monkey and Yugi were in conversation!" Selena interrupted.

"… WHO CARES?!" Zoe yelled.

"Me! She's right! LET US FINISH!" I pleaded again. Zoe growled.

"Fine… you finish… I'LL GET THE TIARA! AHAHAHAHA!" Zoe ran out of the room. I stopped for a few brief moments to mourn over the loss of yet another accessory, recovered, then continued to speak with Cheese Monkey.

"Now, what were we talking about?" I asked, brushing away a final tear.

"Peggy-Jane. Are you willing to take on my case?" I didn't need any time to think about it.

"Yes. Free of charge. I will bring down the evil of Pegasus Jane Crawford… Now, please wait downstairs. I have business to attend to."

"Umm… ok. I'll just leave our phone number on the desk." I watched as Cheese Monkey walked to my desk and grabbed a pen. She removed one of the sticky notes and wrote on it her name, then her number. "You can reach either me or Joey there. Joey not too much… I'm still trying to teach him to answer."

"Alright, I'll tell my Yami. Oh, and before you go, could you let me out of here?"

"… k." Cheese Monkey came over to the crib and let the wall slide down. Then she walked off and pushed Joey and his carriage out of the room before saying goodbye. I jumped out of the crib and shut the door.

Then I walked over to Professor Teddymuffins. I sat down in front of him, cross-legged, and looked up into his wise gaze. I could feel myself start to sweat from the nerves. The Professor was so smart you could feel the wisdom just coming off of him. I felt so stupid coming to him for advice, even though I knew very well I was welcome.

I willed myself not to look at his right paw. Alas, I glanced at it and knew what had to be done. I had seen the small button on his paw that read 'PRESS ME', and now had to do as it commanded. I knew what would happen if I did… we would have to go through a ceremony that would pump up the professor and get his brain going. I pressed the button and heard the music start to play from the bear.

"_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!_" it sang. I went through the complex hand movements, proud I knew them by heart. Now that was done, I would ask my question.

"Of wise Professor Teddymuffins, tell me, where is the one who's name strikes fear into the hearts of gay and straight men alike? The one source of all darkness, the light that blackens all it touches! The Lord of _Akumu-- _Pegasus Jane Crawford!" I pressed the button again.

"_Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet, eating of curds and whey; there came a big spider, and sat down beside her, and frightened Miss Muffet away._" spoke the professor. I took careful note and hung on to every word.

"Thank you, Professor. You rest up now, I'll be on my way. Good day." I bowed to the stuffed bear, and ran quickly out of my office, dashing downstairs, then rolling. He stopped at Zoe's feet.

"Zoe! I know where Peggy is! WE MUST SAVE THE BINKY!"

"Wow, hold on there, _aibou_. Why would we wanna go to Peggy's house? Is he having a sleep over?"

"… I hope not. We're going because we're gonna help Joey and Cheese Monkey."

"WHY?!"

"Because we like Joey! And we're doing this for-"

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever. Don't go all Tea on me now. Let's just get this over with."

"WOOT! I'll write down the address while you go call a taxi."

"I'll call the taxi." Cheese Monkey said, giving Zoe a stare before walking out of the building.

***

"Mokubert! Stupid _kahi_… Where are my robes?! I need them to perform the ceremony!" Pegasus shrieked. He was in the ceremonial room, a room with stone walls with Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved onto them. There were torched even separated along the walls to dimly light the room, casting an eerie glow on everything. The doors were made of metal, and from them a black carpet stretched out with silver lining, up to a platform. The platform had about 5 stairs that led up to it, and at the top was a podium. In front of the podium, a rectangular pit of black marble had been dug out. It's smooth floor was stained with a blood red millennium eye, the symbol of the Millennium Items. In the very center of the eye was Joey's helpless Binky.

The tap of Pegasus's feet echoed through the room. He was growing impatient now. He didn't have that much time before Yugi and the rest of those idiots got there. Mokuba came running in frantically with purple robes flying behind him in his right hand.

"Pegasus-sama, I have your robes! Here, allow me to put them on." Mokuba was about to put the robes onto Pegasus, when he snatched them away.

"Don't bother with it…" he slipped them on and tied the rope around his waist to hold it up.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, lord?"

"Is the manuscript on the podium?"

"Yes."

"Then no. Leave, alert the guards about Yugi-boy's arrival. Let them fight at the entrance. Have someone wait outside, I'll send them to tell the guards to loose purposely. Then we'll just let the plan carry out." Mokuba bowed, then left the room running. The doors slammed shut, and Pegasus walked up to the podium. He moved a tuft of his silver hair aside to let the Millennium Eye look down at the sheets of parchment before him. Gently, he put both hands on either side of it and began to read.

"Power from which all evil trails, awaken the power within the object you created. Open to it's inner sanctuary and let its true might shine to complete this one task." Pegasus paused to look at the blue shots of lighting erupting from the floor around the painted Millennium Eye every now and then. He felt a sharp pain coming from his eye, but was use to it by now. Then he glanced back down at the pages. 

"Within every truth there sleeps a lie, within every light there shadows something dark, within every love lays hate- everything has sleeping evil. Bare onto this item a speck of your power, make it your own minion to bring out the evil of it's soul possessor. I call for the dark power of Lord of Shadows!" Pegasus stopped again, and raised his arms before him. The Binky floated over the center of the eye and started to spin inside a blue orb surrounded by black lightning. A wind grew inside the room, and Pegasus's robes were caught in it.

"Bring forth your reign, poison this object! Make it mother to the Yami of it's owner! Extinguish the light!" black tubes of energy swirled into the Binky, engulfing it in a massive black sphere. "_Hikari kutabaru, Yami kyouson._" A bright flash swallowed the room, then died out just as easily. The Binky lay on the floor in the same place as if nothing had happened. But Pegasus could easily see something had. The symbol on the floor was glowing on the Binky, and fading away. Within a few seconds it was completely gone, bringing a satisfied grin onto Peggy's face. He decided to celebrate later, and came out of the room to tell the guard outside the doors to go end the battle that had started while Pegasus was performing his ceremony…

***

__

How do I get into these things… I thought as I hid behind Zoe. We had arrived at Peggy's mansion and we're greeted at the entrance by some guards. Zoe and Cheese Monkey were fighting them off- mostly Cheese Monkey though. She had called for her Cheese Monkey staff and was just blasting away anyone who dared approach her. Zoe was just hitting anyone she could get her hands on with a stick, and it was oddly effective.

I continued to hide behind Zoe, waiting for the fighting to be over. It seemed to go by fast. Some new guard had come out, to try and help fight us in my opinion, but a few seconds with his comrades and they all gave in and let Cheese Monkey beat them up. When all of them were laying on the ground moaning, we ran up to the manor entrance. Joey was out of his carriage now, ready to reclaim his Binky.

We had to stop at a souvenir shop inside the mail hall where Cheese Monkey bought a map. It took a few minutes for her and Zoe to study it and find the quickest route to Peggy's Chamber. I was tired after the first corridor, so Zoe carried me on her back the rest of the way. I got off just before we entered the chamber.

Inside, Pegasus was sitting at the other end of the room, clutching Joey's Binky around his fingers.

"Peggy-Jane! Surrender the Binky!" Cheese Monkey demanded. I stood silent, trying to figure out a way to fight Peggy. Maybe a football would do it… but we didn't have any…

"Cheese Monkey. How lovely. I'm afraid I can't comply with your request. This Binky is mine." Inside his mind, Pegasus was laughing so hard his head hurt. He covered it with a devilish snicker.

"Nooo! It's MINE! Give it back before I eat… eat…"

"Here, Joey! CATCH!" Zoe grabbed Mokuba from nearby and pushed him at Joey, who grabbed him and locked him around the neck.

"GIVE IT BACK OR I EAT THE MOKUBERT!"

"Now, now, Joey… we don't want to go that far…"

"Just give him the Binky, slut!" demanded Cheese Monkey again.

"Noooo! I WANT IT!"

"But it's Joey's!" I was starting to get agitated.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! COULD YOU PEOPLE HURRY UP?! I have soap operas in half an hour! Grrrr!" I walked up to Pegasus sitting comfortably in his throne. We exchanged looks, and then I kicked his foot.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he cried, dropping the Binky to clutch his injured foot. I amazingly caught it, then through it at Joey. Tried to at least… It only got a foot away from me. I went to pick it up, then ran over to Joey and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Can we go?! They're revealing who's the baby's real father today!"

"Yay! I got my baby back ribs! I mean… I GOT MY BINKY BACK!" Joey cheered.

"Yah, yah, whatever. NOW CAN WE GO?!"

"Sure. You guys go ahead and wait for me outside…" Zoe said mysteriously. She was smiling an odd evil smile…

"Ok. Just hurry up." I agreed, before leading Cheese Monkey and Joey out of the mansion. Zoe walked up to Pegasus when we were gone, smiled at him, then punched him in the nose, making his chair fall over, him along with it.

"Ahahahaha! STUPID PEGGY! Don't mess with Sumo Mama! IT LEADS ONLY TO PAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!" then she ran out laughing. Before she exited the room though, she paused to kick Mokuba, who had fallen to the floor, harshly in the stomach.

And that was it. Joey was reunited with his Binky, and Zoe filled out the report which we put in The Peggy Experience. I got to finish my bottle, and watch my soap opera, and things went smoothly. Peggy sadly managed to get away. But it wasn't the last we had seen of him. His evil plans were to bring change in me and in those around me. Our true strengths would be awakened in those days, and we would face danger after danger, as the Lord of Akumu's evil grew.

I didn't put much thought to what Peggy-Jane had done back then. It didn't really matter. I only knew one thing: Case Closed.


	2. Trench coat

**__**

Dictionary

kajuu- butler

kenshu- wise master

damono- trash/low rate-stuff (Offense in this case)

gaichuu- pesty bug

kaku- divide

Case Two: Trench Coat

I sat in the bubble bath. Zoe was in another room watching TV, or at least pretending to. She was probably off looking for my tiara again.

We had just gotten back from one of the stupidest assignments ever. We had gotten a report from the police station, asking us to track down some criminal. As it turned out, he had already been caught when they called. It had been one of their pathetic jokes. They were jealous I, Yugi Moto, had faced Peggy-Jane.

I cuddled Mr. Bubbles, my rubber duck. I was dead tired. I actually had to run… the police department would pay dearly.

"YUGI P. MOTO'S OFFICE! PHARAOH ZOE MOTO SPEAKING!" I heard Zoe screech. The phone had rung. "Yes… uh-huh… evil, you say? IT SHAN'T BE WHEN IT MEETS SUMO MAMA!… right… ok… right now? YOU WANT ME TO DISTURB PRINCESS YUGI RIGHT NOW?! He's in the bath! HOW DARE YOU?!" I heard a harsh slam as Zoe through the phone back on the receiver.

"… ZOE! Who was that?!" I called. It was probably another assignment… I was tired… but if it meant pay…

"Some stupid Stupidbutt. He wanted US of all people to solve a mystery. Can you believe that? Who does he think we are?! WE'RE ROYAL, THAT'S WHO! We ain' gots to do no work! EVER! All I gots to do is boss around people while you sit there looking pretty."

"… We can boss people in EGYPT. THIS IS JAPAN, GIRL! Call them back! And no buts! THIS IS A PRINCESS COMMAND!" I stood up quickly, letting the water splash onto the floor with a cold slap. I wrapped myself in a towel to dry off, then ran out to change. As I ran to my room, I could hear Zoe back on the phone.

"Hello again Mr. Stupidbutt. I must now go through the torture of speaking to you again because bitchy ole Princess Yugi princess commanded it… Yes… Uh-huh… he'll take on your case… not sure if I will… WHO AM I?! WHA'?! Have you never heard of Pharaoh Zoe?!… NO?! WHAT ABOUT SUMO MAMA?!… NEVER?! WHAT KIND OF CREATURE ARE YOU?!"

"Gah… ZOE! STOP TORTURING THE PEASANT! Just get an address! I'll be out in a minute! AND CALL SELENEE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" I commanded as I put on my pants.

"Selenee?! WHY?!"

"She has a car. AND SHE'LL DRIVE US FOR FREE!"

"Meh… ok… Mr. Stupidbutt?… surrender your address now please."

***

I watched as the tall Japanese homes flashed by the purple stained windows of the Psychic Mobile. Zoe and I were writing in the back seat, while Cheese Monkey drove in the front and Joey played around in his baby seat beside her. I was dead jealous of him at that moment…

Soon I forgot about it all though. We were about to arrive at the address Zoe had written down, right outside of the gates of a large mansion, when suddenly, a man came running out. He looked like a _kajuu_. Cheese Monkey let down her window, and the man ran over to speak with her.

"Are you Yugi Moto, Private Investigator?" he asked. He was thin, and oddly tall too. His head was bald, yet he was young. Bad fashion choice, in my opinion, but hey. It's his head.

"Uhh… HOW DARE YOU CONFUSE ME WITH SUCH A CREATURE?! I am Cheese Monkey!"

"Oh, well, a pleasure to meet you Cheese Monkey, miss." I was scared now. This dude had manners. Big time.

"I'm sure it is. You are forgiven. For now. I shall inform you on the information you wish to be informed on. Yugi Moto is the thing in the back seat. The one with the many colored hair."

"Mr. Moto! So glad to see you're here! Please, quickly, come in! Is this your staff?"

"Uhhh… I suppose you could call them that." I answered. He nodded, then ran over to open the gates. He looked at us one more time, smiled, then ran back into the manor to wait for us. Cheese Monkey drove her Psychic Mobile right in, running over a few hedges. We parked on top of an ugly looking lawn gnome, then made our way up to the mansion. In the entrance hall, the kajuu was waiting anxiously. He came right over to me. 

"Mr. Moto, I'm glad you could come."

"… I-under-stand."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just tell us what's the matter. And make it quick! I dun like it here… WHO OWN THIS PLACE ANYWAY?!" Zoe blurted rudely.

"Didn't you see the name plate outside on the brick wall? Next to the gate? This is one of the homes of _Kenshu_ Seto Kaiba." I gasped and jumped in Zoe's arms.

"THIS IS A PLACE OF EVIL! Quickly! WE MUST LEAVE!" I panicked.

"But… I thought you and Kenshu Seto were friends?"

"The hell?! Y'all should know Kaiba's trying to kill me!"

"Kill you? Never! Would you just help us out? There will be a lovely reward for your services."

"… How much?!" Zoe asked quickly.

"Lots and lots of money. Possibly a rare card if you wish, or anything else in this house."

"Duel Monsters card? WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! Tell me more of this money…" Zoe said, dropping me and walking over to put her arm around the kajuu.

"Oh, maybe about 100, 000."

"500,000."

"300,00."

"450,000, and that's my final offer!"

"Hmm… alright… Just help Kenshu Seto, please?"

"Yah, sure, whateva. How can we help? Did he loose his hair spray?"

"DON'T TALK SUCH THINGS!" Joey angrily said. Cheese Monkey patted him on the back for comfort.

"No, he's lost himself."

"Wow… that's like… deep… YOU THREATEN JOEY!"

"Calm down, Joey. He threatens you not." Cheese Monkey corrected.

"If you say so…"

"It's not all that deep… He seriously has lost himself. He's acting entirely different from the way he was last week." the kajuu continued. I was getting tired of calling him that…

"Say, what's your name?" I finally asked.

"Don't you know? Your rude assistant shouted it several times."

"… no she didn't."

"Oh, in that case you didn't here. I am Mr. Stupidbutt, head kajuu of Kenshu Seto's."

"… I thought she was just being mean… my bad…" Zoe suddenly realized what had happened.

"HEY! I'M NO ASSISTANT! If anything, _he_'s the assistant! He's hime! I'M PHARAOH!"

"Oh, that was you? GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Stupidbutt yelled furiously.

"Grrrr… fine… I'll go… NOT!" Zoe ran at me, jumped, then was sucked into the Millennium Puzzle, cackling all the way.

"Where did she go?"

"Uhhh… she left." I lied.

"Good. Now, follow me please. I'll take you to the Kenshu." Mr. Stupidbutt turned and started walking. I groaned, but followed along with Cheese Monkey and Joey. Five minutes later, we were in a living room. Kaiba was sitting in a comfortable looking chair…

"KAIBA! Get your butt outta there! MY ASS COMMANDS TO FEEL THE CUSHIONYNESS!" I ran and pushed Kaiba out of the chair. Then I sat in it. I felt soooo relaxed.

"Grrrr… YUGI MOTO! We meet again. You've just crossed the line… taking my squishy chair like that… TORTURE WILL BE INFLICTED!"

"Kenshu Kaiba, certainly this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Shut up, _damono_!" Mr. Stupidbutt gasped.

"_Mr. Kaiba._ There is no need for name calling."

"I said shut up, gay ass." I watched from the comfy chair as Kaiba grabbed a lamp and through it at Mr. Stupidbutt, who passed out in a bloody mess on the floor.

"… KAIBA! Stop that! We all know this is just one of your little things you do when you need attention. You ALWAYS turn into some evil creature when you feel unnoticed. Like the time Mokubert got that cover shot on Playboy and you didn't."

"… I DESERVED THAT COVER SHOT! And it's none of your business! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" Seto Kaiba roared. He began to turn black, then grow huge, into a dragon. Oddly, his trench coat expanded with him, still with it's possessed look. I squeaked in fear.

"Zoe! ZOE! GET OUT HERE! KAIBA'S BEING A BULLY!!!" I called. 

"No! NOT UNTIL THAT STUPIDBUTT MR. STUPIDBUTT APOLOGIZES FOR DISRESPECTING SUMO MAMA!" Zoe's voice echoed from the Millennium Puzzle.

"He can't! He passed out! LIKE REALLY FAST! He's a wimp!" I new how to get Zoe's attention…

"Ahahahaha! I KNEW IT! I'm coming out to rub it in his face. STUFF THAT UP YOUR ARSE, STUPIDBUTT!" Zoe jumped out of the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba roared, and shot a blast of green fire at her.

"PHARAOH!" Cheese Monkey called. Her Cheese Monkey staff appeared in her hand and she jumped in front of Zoe. She held the staff in both hands with an overhand grip and held it out in front of her. The fire was reflected off some kind of barrier that was produced from the staff. Cheese Monkey's face scrunched up from the intensity and brightness.

"GOOD LORD, KAIBA! Those are some seriously strong breath mints you been eatin'!" Zoe commented from behind Cheese Monkey.

"Pharaoh Zoe, this is no time. You and Yugi must leave right now! TAKE JOEY WITH YOU! You must become Sumo Mama!"

"But-"

"THERE IS NO TIME! TRUST CHEESE MONKEY!" I didn't wait for Zoe's answer. I ran out of my chair, grabbed her hand, then Joey's and started to run out of the room…

***

"Peggy-Jane, sir?" Mokubert asked in his whimpering voice. He was afraid to disturb his master who was presently reading an issue of Glamour Girl for Men and sipping his trademark glass of wine. Peggy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is it now, Mokuba? I'm busy… I'm in this month's issue…"

"I thought you might like to know Yugi Moto is over at my brother's house as we speak."

"Is he? Good." Mokuba's jaw dropped.

"I-I thought you would be worried." Peggy laughed.

"Worried? What for? If anything that _gaichuu_ Yugi will only help bring out Kaiba's Yami faster."

"Don't you want to be there to take his Yami?"

"Blah. You do it. I'll wait here and stare at the beauty that is me captured in these pictures…"

"Alright…" Mokuba glared at Peggy, then walked out of the room to pay a little visit to his brother.

***

Zoe stopped me as I ran. She looked at the door of the living room.

"Zoe! CHEESE MONKEY SAID TO LEAVE!"

"She also said I must turn into Sumo Mama… so I shall… SUMO POWER!" Zoe raised her arm in the air, and I ran in circles in panic. She started to grow large. Real large. So large, she went right through the roof. When she was done "expanding", she raared and called Kaiba's name as she tore off the living room ceiling. "Yugi! YOU AND JOEY GET INTO THE BASEMENT!"

"… WHAT BASEMENT?!"

"Grrrr… MUST I DO EVERYTHING!" she tossed the ceiling aside, then stomped her foot near me and Joey, making a hole in the ground that conveniently lead to a small flight of three concrete stairs. I took Joey and we ran down them to the bottom to watch the battle.

"KAIBA! Come and fight me!" Kaiba roared back. He expanded again and grew to her size. They ran at each other, and locked their hands to try and push the other over.

"… COME ON SUMO MAMA! MAKE THAT MEANIE PAY!" I cheered on. Sumo Mama heard me and roared again. This time, she managed to find the strength to push Kaiba on his back.

I was so naïve then. I was unaware of who had arrived moments ago. Mokubert had been watching from the corner of the hallway, anticipating his moment to strike…

Kaiba unleashed a jet of fire at Sumo Mama again. She dodged it, jumped high into the air and jumped on to Kaiba. Kaiba pushed her off, spread wings, and flew off.

Then Mokubert came out. "Yami Kaiba! _Kaku_!" The Dragon Kaiba ignored Mokuba. He continued shooting at Sumo Mama, who kept on dodging. I started to pace around. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red chest in the corner of the small basement. 

I took one more glance at Sumo Mama. She was in pain and obviously needed help. The chest was glowing… maybe it could help…

I walked over to it cautiously. I decided it was pretty so I knelt down on my knees and touched it. The keyhole glowed blue. I touched it again, and it opened. A glowing blue light filled the basement floor, and I seemed to have disappeared into some odd blue and white world. A swirl of the glow swirled around me and made me stand up. The Millennium Puzzle swooshed in it's might.

"_Yugi Moto… I am a spell known as the Astral Vine. One of several hidden without the world to help stop the Lord of Akumu. Do you wish to accept me?_" I thought for a moment. WOW! Never thought I'd say that…

_Hmmm… Peggy-Jane_, I thought,_ a way to destroy him… Of course I'll except. I COULD BECOME FAMOUS!… ER!_

"Yes, I accept." I said.

"_Very well. You and your friends are now binded to stop Peggy-Jane. You are to foil his plans, or the world is to die in peril._"

"Whatever. JUST GET ON WITH THE MAGIC!" The swirl swirled around me once more, then flew into the Millennium Puzzle, causing a golden glow. I was back in the basement.

"YUGI! WOULD YOU STOP PUTTING YOUR HAIR IN THE LIGHT?! IT HURTS MY EYES!" Joey scolded.

"No time, Wheeler. I MUST BE HEROISH!" I charged up the steps onto the hallway. Mokuba was there with a mixture of worry and shock on his face. "Mokubert! CAN YOU CALM DOWN YOUR BROTHER WHO YOU ARE BETTER THEN?!" Mokuba shook his head. "WOOT! Then I can be hero! Away I go!"

Dragon Kaiba was standing in the living room now. He had just pushed Sumo Mama and was about to unleash the final blow. I ran into the living room, put my arm behind me, and felt the handle of a sword appear in my hand.

"ASTRAL VINE!" I shouted. A red beam came out of the handle, surrounded by a black energy. I somehow managed to jump REALLY high, and slash at Kaiba's neck.

I landed back on the floor. I could feel Kaiba shrinking behind me, and turning back to human. More naivety. Had I looked back, I would have seen the Millennium Symbol glowing on the back of Kaiba's trench coat. Mokuba came up to it with a vile, and tapped the open tip to the glowing emblem. Something black flew into the vile, and the symbol was extinguished. Then Mokubob disappeared without a trace.

The sword handle in my hand vanished too. I started to look around. Sumo Mama had turned back into Zoe and was lying on some part of the house. Cheese Monkey was asleep on the floor, Joey already in the kitchen, and Mr. Stupidbutt, well… dead. He had said I could have anything in the house as pay, so I ended up taking the comfy chair as the pay. Kaiba wouldn't give us the money so Zoe was furious….

I had the wrong facts then. When I later did the report on the case, I stated that the cause was Kaiba's need for attention. It didn't matter then because I could safely say: Case Closed.

Or so I thought…


	3. Tequila

**__**

Dictionary

enajii- energy

shogen- elements

no- of

shinkan- heart

Case Three: Tequila

"Bored. Bored. Bored." I said as I sat at my desk. I was pushing a pencil around over a few papers I was supposed to be reading. Some new developments I was supposed to be checking out before putting them into The Peggy Experience. But I was tired of Peggy. Peggy this, Peggy that. What about me?

"Yugi, you stupid monkey-hime. READ!" Zoe scolded at me. I looked at her dully.

"What about you? You're not doing anything."

"Am to! I'm filling out the report on that stupidbutt Mr. Stupidbutt."

"… but I thought I did that."

"Uhhh… you did? LIAR! For I am doing it now!" I raised an eyebrow at Zoe. My chair scratched against the floor as I stood up and walked over to her. I looked down at the clipboard sitting in her lap and saw myself looking at… myself.

"… BAD PHARAOH! While I read the hideous horrors of that which is Peggy, you were playing! HAVE YOU NO IDEA OF PEGGY'S EVIL?! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR YEARS! YEARS!!!"

"So wh-" Zoe stopped as the phone rang. She looked at me, then at the phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Princess speaking."

"Hello? Yugi? This is Cheese Monkey." answered Cheese Monkey's voice.

"O…k…"

"… aren't you going to ask what I want?"

"A Princess does not care."

"Well, CHEESE MONKEY COMMANDS YOU TO CARE! Me and Joey are here at the Little Tokyo Bar. You and Zoe should get here right away."

"Why? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT A BAR ANYWAY?!"

"It's for all ages, OK?! Just get yo' ass down here right away. AHHHHhhhHHHHhhhhH! JOEY! NOOOOO!" The connection suddenly died.

"Zoe! TO LITTLE TOKYO!"

"… HAS MR. STUPIDBUTT BEEN REBORN INSIDE OF YOU?! I heard! Cheese Monkey is damn loud… Little Tokyo _Bar_. I know where it is."

"… HOW?!"

"I've been there a few times."

"Without me?!"

"I NEED A LIFE OF MY OWN TOO, OK?!"

"Let's just go." Zoe nodded. I ran out the door. She put down her clipboard and chased after me…

***

"Da's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, Peggy likes it! Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Pegasus sang in the shower. Mokuba walked in and slid on the floor almost instantly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pegasus gasped.

"Who's there?! DID YOU BRING WINE?! Or did you come for a lil' ahem, ahem…."

"It's me, Sir. Mokubert."

"Oh. Well, I've done you today. So what do you need?"

"I came to tell you things are going well. The tequila bottle we took from Ms. Valentine has been awakened."

"Excellent. But I don't care. I knew it'd happen."

"Mr. Moto is on his way there…"

"… and?"

"Well, he did almost foil our plans with Kaiba…"

"_Almost_. If it wasn't for that silly Astral Vine spell, Yugi might be dead right now."

"The Astral Vine almost killed Seto Kaiba though, Sir…"

"Blah. I didn't think much could stand up to that monster. I made him low level… this next monster is much powerful… Yugi Moto doesn't stand a chance."

***

The tires of our taxi screeched to a halt outside a large purple building. Zoe stepped out first, then I came. We looked up at the neon colored lights that read "Little Tokyo Bar". Zoe paid the taxi driver, and just as we were about to enter the building, a man came rushing out through a window, covering the floor with shards of glass. I gasped in fear.

"I DUN WANNA GO IN THERE ZOE!!! You can't make me!" 

"CAN TOO! You're hime, I'm pharaoh! Now come! Besides, you have you're little spells." she said jealously. I knew she was still upset I had beat the Dragon Kaiba and she hadn't.

We both walked into the bar at the same time. Most of the people were cowering under tables, watching the battle going on in the center. 

There was a woman with green skin there. She was almost entirely bald except for the long ponytail in the back of her head, with cat like ears. She wore a white bra thingy ma bob, with a white skirt and white high heels. She had an overly large sword about 2 feet wide in her hands. Cheese Monkey was behind the sword, blocking it off with the Cheese Monkey Staff.

It was like a dance. One hit with a swift movement, while the other blocked with skillful agility. Over and over in a non stop war. It was somewhat beautiful.

"CHEESE MONKEY! What is that creature?!" Zoe asked.

"I don't know! It came from a tequila bottle! The bottle was Mai's… she's lying right now in the kitchen. Joey's with her."

"Yugi, you help Cheese Monkey, I'll go see what's wrong with Mai." Zoe ran into the kitchen, behind the bar. Mai was lying between a table and an oven, apparently unconscious. Joey was naturally at the refrigerator. 

"Mai! Wake up!" Zoe called and she knelt beside Mai. She shook her harshly. Mai didn't move.

"She... was muttering… something… earlier… Peggy-Jane…." Joey said in between mouthfuls.

"Peggy-Jane… right…" Zoe ran out of the kitchen. I was sitting at the bar sipping form a glass of milk while Cheese Monkey continued to battle the monster.

"Yugi! Keep an eye on things! I'm going over to Peggy's house!" she left the bar, and I spit out the milk in my mouth.

"WHAT?!" The doors slammed shut.

***

Zoe arrived at Peggy's house. She walked right through the gates and into the entrance hall. Mokubert was there, in a French maid's outfit dusting some of the mirrors and paintings.

"Mokubert! WHAT IS PEGGY DOING?!"

"Huh? What?"

"WHAT'S PEGGY-JANE DOING?!"

"Oh, it's you. THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!"

"Where can I look up info?!"

"Library. Three doors to your left." 

"Thank you." Mokuba nodded with a smile as Zoe passed by. She made her way down the hall and counted three doors. She opened the third, and found a room with a bookshelf that covered the entire wall on both the right and left. At the back there was a window with a desk covered in books and paper in front of it.

Zoe walked over to the table. A roll of parchment was just sitting there, luckily for her in English. Apparently it had been translated from an open book with funny symbols laying open before the parchment. 

She skimmed it with her eyes and gasped. At that moment, Peggy-Jane walked in with only a towel to cover him.

***

I turned to the battle, and forgot about my glass of milk.

"Creature! What is your name?!" I asked. The monster stopped in mid-slash and turned to look at me with a puzzled look which quickly evolved into a grin.

"_Name?_ I am known as Tekiirahooa."

"I am Princess Yugi of Moto."

"Well, Princess. For interrupting my battle you are now to die." Tekiirahooa jumped and raised her sword to prepare to slash at me now. I gasped, but then regained my confidence. I ran at her, and put my arm behind me. I felt a sword handle appear in it. I could hear the red beam of light, surrounded by black energy pulsing in it.

"ASTRAL VINE!" I cried out, taking a slash at Tekiirahooa. She retaliated with her own sword. I was shocked to see it wasn't cut in half. I tried to push with my strength against it, but she was stronger. I fell back on my butt. The Astral Vine spell disappeared in my hand.

"Haha. Impressive. Slightly." Tekiirahooa commented sarcastically. I looked down at the floor in shock. I felt both Cheese Monkey and Tekiirahooa staring at me.

"What happened… ?…" I asked myself.

"Baka. That spell is useless. The Astral Vine can scarcely do anything. As long as it's used the wrong way…"

"WHAT?!" I looked up at Tekiirahooa. "Used the wrong way? I've been using it the wrong way?!"

"Imbecile! Of course you have! The full powered Astral Vine is a challenge. That little toy you pulled out wasn't even worthy of scratching me."

"I've been… using it wrong? But this power…"

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Tekiirahooa charged at me. I winced, ready to feel by body cut in two. Cheese Monkey was too far to do anything in time.

"YUUUUUGGGGGGGGIIIIIIII!" screamed a familiar voice. A body came out from under a table and got in front of me. It was Yami Yugi. He jumped into the Puzzle and took instant control. I felt out souls trading places as he took control of the body. I watched everything from my Soul Room.

"ASTRAL VINE!" he cried with a Japanese accent. It appeared much faster for him then it did for me. He slashed at Tekiirahooa's sword, it cut in half, then he was about to slash at her neck, but she moved. The Astral Vine stayed in his hand. I was impressed. It was hard for me to simply conjure it…

***

"Pharaoh Moto." Pegasus said. Zoe simply stared at him with a frown. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Shut up, Crawford. What is this? The only way to kill you?" Pegasus snickered.

"Oh, Zoe… so naïve… yes, the way to kill me. But not just me. Me _and_ everything."

"Liar."

"It's true. The information in that book all points to it. As we speak, young Yugi must be fighting, correct? No doubt with his newly learned spell?"

"Probably…"

"Well, that spell of his is worthless. He can't use it properly whatsoever. You expect him to use something as strong as that?"

"I… I… he doesn't have to use it. I can." Zoe jumped backwards and crashed through the window, then went at a dash back to the Little Tokyo Bar, the parchment tucked safely in her pocket.

***

"Hmph. Impressive. How'd you gain so much power in a few seconds?"

"I didn't." Yami ran at Tekiirahooa. He took another slash, but she was gone as the spell was an inch away. Suddenly, she was behind him. Yami turned to look at her quickly, holding the Astral Vine before him.

"How did you do that?!" Yami asked furiously.

"Tequila." Yami took his chance at another attack, she dodged. Again and again. She was just too quick for him. Soon, Yami tired, and the Astral Vine vanished.

"You're quick…"

"That's obvious." Cheese Monkey charged at Tekiirahooa from behind. Tekiirahooa dodged just in time. Cheese Monkey and Yami tried attacking together, Yami making another Astral Vine, Cheese Monkey with her staff. It was still useless.

Mokuba came running in a few minutes after the battle. Yami Yugi ran over to him and got in his way.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BITCH!"

"But… gah. MAGIC, EH?! Well, try this on for size! ELEMIKIA LANCE!" A sword of blue light appeared in Mokuba's hands. Yami and I gasped together.

"YOU have spells too? I thought they were to fight against you and the forces of Peggy!"

"They were created for that purpose. But we can harness them as well." Mokuba jumped, raising the Elemikia Lance. He attempted to attack Yami, who blocked it with the Astral Vine.

Even from inside the soul room, on the big teddy bear, I could feel the power just rushing from the two spells. Both Yami and Mokuba were wincing from the light it was emitting. Even Cheese Monkey and Tekiirahooa stopped to watch.

"Hmph… Quite strong, aren't you, Yami Mokuba?" Yami Mokuba snickered, I gasped.

"You noticed…" Yami Mokuba grinned at Yami, who grinned back.

At that moment, Zoe came running in.

"YUG-… WHERE'S THE PRINCESS?!" she screamed.

"He's with me, don't worry…"

"YAMI! What are YOU doing with Yugi's spell? IT'S HIS!"

"IT'S MINE TOO, WOMAN! NOW JUST SIT DOWN AND LET ME SAVE THE DAY!" I felt Yami suddenly tap into me. I could feel him trying to use my energy. I felt it leave and become apart of him. The Astral Vine grew, and cancelled out the Elemikia Lance. Yami Mokuba jumped. 

Up in mid-air though, I saw him nod at Tekiirahooa. No one noticed, but she slipped away from the bar and into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, both of her hands turned into green bottles. She pointed them side by side at Mai. A black energy flew out from around her and was contained in the bottles. When they were both full, Tekiirahooa smiled, then ran out.

"YAMI MOKUBA! GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE!" Yami Yugi commanded. Yami Mokuba had managed to turn in his jump, and was clinging onto the ceiling.

"Not yet…"

"Yami… GET OUTTA MY YUGI! THIS IS MY JOB!" Zoe hollered. She ran at Yami, and pushed him. I felt out of his body, and she jumped into the Millennium Puzzle. She took over the body, and I found myself back in my soul room. Again.

"MOKUBERT! Get down now!"

"If you say so." he replied coldly. He let go and jumped down, calling, "ELEMIKIA LANCE!"

"NOT THIS TIME, SLUT!" Zoe grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, and held it out in front of her as if it were a shield. Yami Mokuba's spell and the Puzzle collided.

I watched in awe as the Elemikia Lance started to shake uncontrollably. Quickly, it was sucked into the Puzzle. I didn't feel anything… Apparently Zoe was hogging the power.

Yami Mokuba fell to the floor once the spell was completely gone.

"Yugi! COME OUT! Quickly!" I flew out of the Millennium Puzzle and stood next to my true Yami. "Together now!" she ordered. I nodded.

"ASTRAL VINE!"

"ELEMIKIA LANCE!" We charged ad Yami Mokuba on either side. He groaned on the floor, not yet realizing his life was almost gone. At the last minute, a blur of green flew over Yami Mokuba and he was gone, leaving the blades of our spells to catch nothing but air.

Zoe and I looked around to see if Yami Mokuba was still here.

"LOOK!" Cheese Monkey called. At the doorway, Tekiirahooa was standing with Yami Mokuba sitting on her shoulders.

"FOOLS! You dare to take my magic?! Lord Peggy-Jane will hear of this! Our team is growing! As soon as I get back, you'll have another enemy." Before they left, I noticed Yami Mokuba take one last look at Yami Yugi, then Tekiirahooa jumped out the door and into the brightness out of the outside world.

I collapsed onto the floor. Almost all of my strength had been used up. But there was something still bothering me. Zoe was wearing the Millennium Puzzle… the answer was there.

With the little energy I had conserved, I jumped into the puzzle, and found myself back in my soul room. The bear I had sat on… Professor Teddymuffins.

***

The tips of Tekiirahooa's high heels tapped against the top of the concrete steps at the entrance to Peggy Manor. Yami Mokuba jumped off and ran inside, leaving the doors opened, carrying in his hands two tequila bottles.

"Help yourself to the kitchen! You'll meet the Lord of Akumu later!" Yami Mokuba called back as he ran. Tekiirahooa looked confused, but took a map from the gift shop anyway and made her way toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Yami Mokuba kept running all the way to the ceremonial room. Peggy-Jane was standing at the podium, in his robes. He was filling out his application to be in a CoverGirl commercial.

"MASTER!" Yami Mokuba called at the entrance. Peggy turned around to look at him.

"Hmmm?"

"We have succeeded!" Yami Mokuba said, raising the bottles in triumph. "The monster you named Tekiirahooa had managed to get the energy we need!"

"Oh. Where's Tekiirahooa?"

"In the kitchen I suppose…" answered Yami Mokuba, slightly disappointed.

"Bring her here. We need to sacrifice the monster for this to work." Yami Mokuba hesitated.

"What?"

"We need to sacrifice the monster for the first spell to work."

"Kaiba's monster didn't need to be sacrificed though!"

"Seto Kaiba was consumed by his Yami _Enajii_. It was removed directly from him, along with the monster, which made for the sacrifice. Ms. Valentine however fought her enajii though, so she and her monster became separate beings, which is the common thing."

"But I was unaware…"

"Of course you are, baka. Now bring me the monster. I'll be able to summon it later, when I need it. All I'll need is just a bit of the bottle to toy with."

"Ok…" Yami Mokuba said, slightly depressive. He walked slowly up to Peggy, and put the bottles in his hands before walking out of the ceremonial room. He kept on walking to the kitchen, where he found Tekiirahooa eating a bowl of fruit.

"The Lord of Akumu wishes to meet you now…" he told her.

"Oh! YAY!" Tekiirahooa cheered. Yami Mokuba led her back to the ceremonial room…

***

I stared up at the large teddy bear that had seated me on my last visit to my soul room minutes ago. I was sure it was Professor Teddymuffins. Everything was the same… everything. But what was he doing in _my_ soul room? I didn't really care, come to think of it.

I decided as long as he was here I might as well ask a few questions. I sat cross-legged before him and pushed the button on his paw. We went through the opening ritual, and I asked my question.

"Oh wise Professor Teddymuffins, wha-" I was cut off.

"YUGI! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Zoe demanded. I sighed. My questions would have to wait, which basically meant I'd forget them now. 

I came out of the Millennium Puzzle and stood next to Zoe again. She was looking down at Yami who was sipping a bottle of beer at a table. She seemed angry.

"Yami Yugi, explain to us about 'Yami' Mokuba. SINCE WHEN IS MOKUBA SPECIAL ENOUGH TO HAVE A PHARAOH LIVE INSIDE HIM?!" My ex-Yami snorted.

"You have it backwards. _Mokubert_ lives inside now. His Yami has full control of the body. He is one of several Peggy-Jane is collecting."

"Collecting?" I asked.

"Well… not exactly." He paused to take a sip. "He's actually _making_ Yamis. Mokufart was his first victim. Then came his brother, Seto Kaiba."

"How is he doing it?!" Zoe demanded to know.

"Iono. I just know he's doing it." Yami Yugi took his final sip, then stood. "What I do know is that with all the Yami _Shogen_ _no Shinkan_." With that, Yami Yugi was out the door.

***

Tekiirahooa was lying over the painted star on the black marble pit before the podium. Peggy-Jane stood there at the podium, waiting for Yami Mokuba to place the tequila bottles on either side of Tekiirahooa.

Yami Mokuba did so, then left the room. Pegasus cleared his throat, then looked down to read from the open book before him.

"Monster created from the darkness of a heart, give your life to bring forth another. Let your body: flesh, skin, bone, all fuse with the Yami Enajii of your mother human." The bottles of tequila began to glow. The corks at their tops popped open and a black energy flew out and over Tekiirahooa where they formed a black sphere. A soft white glow filled the room.

"Make another minion for the Lord of Shadows." the bottles exploded into pieces. "Form into a faithful servant. The Yami Shogen no Shinkan of Beauty! Be born! YAMI MAI!" The black sphere that loomed over Tekiirahooa took the shame of heart, then let off black lightning.

The lightning seemed like anchors, hitting the body of Tekiirahooa, helping the black heart float down into it. It consumed the entire body at the first and slightest touch. Tekiirahooa was completely covered in black.

The black lightning popped over her every few seconds. Then the black around her like a tight rubber suit started to mold, mold into the body of Mai Valentine. In one flash, the darkness exploded, and where Tekiirahooa once lay Yami Mai did.

***

"Screw him!" Zoe said once she was sure Yami Yugi was gone. I shrugged. Zoe looked at me. She frowned, noticing I was somewhat depressed. Cheese Monkey walked over and filled her in on the battle. Then she understood.

"Yugi…"

"Yes?" 

"Look… I found out something at Peggy Manor." she touched the parchment in her pocket, but I didn't notice. "There's a spell out in the world. It's called the Ragna Blade, and apparently it's the most powerful one there is. The ultimate spell. With it, Peggy could be defeated…" Cheese Monkey walked away to give us some privacy. Though she was near to the remains of Tekiirahooa's sword, she didn't notice them suddenly fade away.

I was left starring at Zoe. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we can find it…" What she meant was 'I'm sure _I_ can find it.'

That was the end of that case. Mai woke up safely, and Cheese Monkey dropped off Zoe and I at our building. My head was filled with thoughts.. Yamis, spells… mostly the Ragna Blade. The name ran shivers through my back.

All those things were uncertain. I didn't know where Zoe had learned about the Ragna Blade, so I couldn't trust it was true. The only thing I knew was true that day, was this: Case Closed.


	4. Kidnapped

**__**

Dictionary

Case Four: Kidnapped

I sighed as I looked out of my office building. Dark clouds were looming over Tokyo, and I wasn't too excited about it. Plus, on top of everything my brain was hurting. More then usual.

Zoe had actually gone to the library, instead of just passing it, and gone inside. She returned with a mess of old looking books. She was hoping to learn more about the Ragna Blade. Zoe told me the Lord of Akumu's words still hung fresh in her mind. Her words repeating what he had said hung in mine.

_"Oh, Zoe… so naïve… Yes. the way to kill me. But not just me. Me and everything."_

The thought of it made me shiver. A spell to destroy everything just seemed out of the question. I had gone ahead and asked Professor Teddymuffins. He had given me no response.

Now I was just plain bored out of my mind. The simple mention "Ragna Blade" just made me annoyed. I needed comfort… So I was wearing my tiara.

Zoe was at my desk, fast asleep. A book was laying on her face as he head hung over the head of the chair. The book dropped as she awoke. The door had been slammed open. 

Cheese Monkey stood at the entrance. She was sweating and panting.

"Cheese Monkey! What brings you here?" I asked. Only because it was the most interesting thing that had happened all day.

"J… Joey… trouble…" she managed to say. I sat in the other chair.

"Huh?"

"Joey…"

"What about him?"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, PRINCESS, GIVE THE POOR CREATURE SOME WATER!" Zoe suddenly commanded. I groaned, but stood up anyway. I grabbed a cup off of the thingy, and poured into it some water, which I handed to Cheese Monkey. She drank it rather quickly.

"Mmm… Thanks, I needed that."

"Now, tell us what's the problem?" Zoe asked calmly.

"Joey… he was _thinking_. So much, he managed to open the door the Psychic Mobile. The amazing thing is he actually _drove_ it." I dropped the cup Cheese Monkey had handed back to be. Zoe stayed at her desk with her mouth wide open. "I know, I could hardly believe it myself."

"… Do you know where he was heading?" I asked.

"I have a radar. It's the oddest thing though…"

"What?"

"Peggy Manor."

***

"Mokuba! Get in here! Peggy-Jane must speak to you!" Pegasus called. He sat in his library, with the newly repaired window. Yami Mokuba walked in through the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"I believe you must remember the monster Tekiirahooa, correct?"

"Well… yes."

"You can have her."

"… Excuse me?" Pegasus stood from his chair with a smile. He put his hands behind his back. Then he looked at Yami Mokuba. Then he picked up a small green oval shaped gem from his desk.

"THIS, is Tekiirahooa." he said, tossing the gem at Yami Mokuba, who caught it. He cupped his hands and looked down at it.

"Impossible… How?"

"One of the shards of the tequila bottles. I used a smell to lock in the spirit of the monster, which you seem to have bonded with. Here." Pegasus fished in his pocket and produced a small key. The handle was square, and golden with a small gold bar running down the square. The key itself was made of shiny silver. Yami Mokuba starred at in in awe.

"What is it?"

"The way to free Tekiirahooa. You'll find out how to use it." Pegasus threw the key at Yami Mokuba, who caught it again in his right hand. 

"Thank you, sir… I don't know what to say…"

"Blah. It doesn't matter. It's to make up for the Elemikia Lance." Yami Mokuba looked down at his feet. He didn't like talking about how he had lost his only defense, his only spell. He looked up as some sort of vehicle crashed through the library window. It was the Psychic Mobile.

Pegasus screamed like a girl, then ran over behind Yami Mokuba. The Psychic Mobile crashed onto his desk and broke it into pieces. Joey Wheeler stepped out from the drivers seat, giving Peggy a smile.

"Joey. How nice to see you. Come this way, would you?" Peggy said, putting his arm around Joey and leading him out.

***

"Peggy Manor…" I repeated. Cheese Monkey nodded. There was silence.

"Well then, let's go." Zoe said after a few minutes. Cheese Monkey and I nodded, then we ran out. Zoe found us a taxi, who took us to Peggy Manor. We ran right up to it, and right inside. Somehow we ticked off some kind of alarm, that brought us face to face with Yami Mokubert.

"MOKUBERT!" I exclaimed. "ASTRAL VINE! Now I can finish you off…" I held the spell before me, and Yami Mokuba merely grinned.

"Yugi Moto. It's time for pay back!" He took out a pretty looking green gem I envied, and threw it up in the air. Then he took out a key, which he raised to touch the gem. There was a flash, and then a spout of tequila flew out of the gem. Out from the top, Tekiirahooa appeared. The spout ended, and the monster landed on the floor.

"ELEMIKIA LANCE!" I heard Zoe call. I didn't even bother to look around, and just started to run at Tekiirahooa. I stopped as a car ran through the wall, causing me to jump off to the side. I felt Zoe beside me, and watched at the Psychic Mobile roared past us. When it was out the door, Yami Mokuba was gone. Tekiirahooa on the other hand was charging at us with her sword. 

I ran. My spell had vanished, and by the sounds of Zoe's screams I could tell hers had too. As we ran, Cheese Monkey caught up and ran by my side. She gasped and held the chain around her neck in front of her. The One Star Dragonball was glowing brightly.

"I'll see you guys later…" she said, running down a corridor we had just passed. It was just me and Zoe now. 

We ran and ran. Soon, Tekiirahooa began to slow down and we hid in what appeared to be a guest room. We sat to rest, and Zoe turned on the radio. I listened to the weather announcer say something about a tornado. I shrugged it off. It had to be a lie. Tornados in Tokyo? Hah!

I soon learned anything is possible when it comes to Peggy-Jane.

***

The Psychic Mobile parked outside of a run down apartment building. Joey Wheeler stepped out and put on a pair of black sunglasses. He walked into the building and found Room 42.

With one kick, he shot the door open. Inside, Yami Yugi was sitting on a couch watching Jerry Springer. Yami Yugi turned to look at him, eyes wide open.

"JOEY. What do you think you're doing?!" he screamed.

"The bidding of Peggy-Jane." Joey charged at Yami Yugi, who jumped off the couch just in time, leaving Joey to collide with the TV in an electrical mess.

"Tell me… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yami Yugi screamed again. Joey grinned. 

The attention of both was soon stolen by the glass door on the wall that was suddenly sucked out of it's place. Yami Yugi ran out onto the balcony and saw a huge spiraling gray thing heading toward his apartment building. He gasped, and forgot entirely about Joey.

He ran out the door while Joey was immobilized, and headed down stairs. He spotted the Psychic Mobile rushing away. Stupid thing had a mind of it's own when it came to danger apparently.

Yami ran. He heard Joey panting behind him. He groaned. He couldn't attack Joey… he was one of Yugi's friends.

***

I laid down on my the bed of the guest room. Zoe was in the bathroom, when I heard a noise at the door. I sat up and saw the tip of Tekiirahooa's blade poking through.

"AHHHHH! Zoe! SAVE ME!"

"Gaahh… YUGI! Save yourself! I MUST POO!" Zoe answered back.

"But Tekiirahooa's here! AND I'M SCARED!" I heard the toilet flush, and then Zoe stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at the door and frowned.

"Quick, through here." She walked over to a door on the right wall, and opened it. It led to another room, and I gasped.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS A CLOSET!"

"Uhhh… no. Just get in!" Zoe pushed me and I fell face down on the other bed. I heard Zoe shut the door tightly. We remained silent, not even daring to move and listened to Tekiirahooa break into the other room.

Suddenly I heard an odd sound. A different sound. I stood up from the bed and looked around. Cheese Monkey was standing on a chair, lifting up a ceiling panel.

"_Selenee!_ What are you doing?!" Zoe whispered.

"Look at this." Cheese Monkey answered, taking out a black chest from the opened panel. She tossed it on the bed so as to not make too much door. I sat down beside it, and she got down from the chair and walked over to it.

"I can't open it…" she said. I gained interest and looked at the box. I felt the Millennium Puzzle send a chill through my spine. I knew what I had to do.

I touched the top of the chest, and left my hand there. The keyhole glowed. Time seemed to stop. I felt some kind of glowing white mist surround me is no time.

I felt it do something to me. Then I watched the Millennium Puzzle suck it in. 

That chest had an effect on Zoe too that day. I didn't know it, but eventually she told it to me. She found herself here, at Peggy Manor in the ceremonial room, and she could see herself standing before Peggy. 

She was saying something. A spell she said. The only thing she had heard was the final words: Ragna Blade.

When she was done, a sword was in her hands. It was giving off a black energy that rose off into the sky. Then she fell to the ground as if the Earth had taken a change in gravity. There was black rising from the ground all around her as she looked up.

She saw her friends. One by one she said, they vanished into black energy that flew off into the sky. Then she felt her vision go, then her body, then nothing but black.

When it was all over, and time seemed to turn back on, the chest was open. The Five Star Dragonball lay inside.

"Oooo…" Cheese Monkey said, picking it up and staring for a few moments before stuffing it in her pocket. "What do we do now?"

What happened next was one of the weirdest things I had ever seen in my life. Yami Yugi ran through the wall, then through the other, again and again, followed by Joey. We looked through the hole they made and saw several other ruined walls. Then we came face to face with Tekiirahooa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a high-pitched voice, as I ran to hide behind Zoe.

"ELEMI-" Zoe began, but was cut off as the roof suddenly flew off. We looked up and saw the tornado I hadn't believed in swirling above. Such devastating power. Yami Yugi ran back and stopped to look up at it.

My eye caught a sparkle. It was good at that. I liked sparkly things. Anyway, I saw a sparkle. It was some sort of flying vehicle. Behind the glass thingy, was Peggy, driving it gracefully. Yami Mokuba was also in. I watched it float about 6 feet above us.

Yami Mokuba took the driver's seat. The glass hatch slid open and Pegasus crept out. He stood on a wing, hands on his hips. I saw a flash of green get by, and suddenly Joey was standing behind Pegasus with an evil smile. Cheese Monkey gasped.

"JOSEPH WHEELER! You get down here this instant! How dare you even think of associating with PEGGY?"

"Shut up, Cheese Monkey. Joey's mine now!"

"Ewwww…" I said.

"NOT THAT WAY! I can only wish…" Peggy coughed twice. "This is not the Joey Wheeler you know. This is YAMI JOEY!" My eyes went wide open.

"Where's the real Joey?!" Cheese Monkey demanded to know, clutching her fists.

"The mind of Joey Wheeler is… an empty one. The dark side easily over took, and soon Joey was lost inside it. All that is left, is this." Pegasus moved a tuft of hair to the side to show his left ear. On it was a large gold earring, just a ball of gold. I personally thought it would look better on me.

"… IS THAT ONE OF JOEYS BODY PARTS?!" Zoe asked.

"Ewwww…" I said again. Peggy smirked.

"No. This is a summoning stone. Much like the one that brings out Tekiirahooa, which I believe you've encountered." Inside the aircraft, Yami Mokuba raised his key and Tekiirahooa dissolved into a green wind that flew up to the tip of the key and became the summoning stone.

"GIVE IT TO ME! I need my Joey!" Cheese Monkey said furiously.

"NEVER! Oh… and one more thing…" Peggy put out his hand in front of us. "BURST RONDO!" 6 red orbs flew out of his hand at high speed. Before they crashed into the floor before us they formed into one. A large explosion occurred and we all flew off in different directions. I felt myself crash against the wall. Dust blocked my vision, but I could hear Peggy say, "Quick! Get what we came for!"

I heard movement, and then the dust cleared. Yami Yugi was in Joey's arms, unconscious. I gasped and stood up quickly.

"YAMI!"

"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright_… _FLARE ARROW!" Cheese Monkey made a movement like she was going so punch someone, pointing her fist at the aircraft. A red tip, like an arrow's, burst out of her fist, leaving red circles in it's trail. Sadly, Yami Mokuba moved the ship to the side and the spell missed, then he took it up high into the air.

"Goodbye!!!" Peggy said oddly gaily, waving at us. I sighed. Zoe obviously wasn't as hurt.

"CHEESE MONKEY! Why didn't you tell us you could do that?!"

"You needed not to know…"

"… ok. But I do want to know about your lil' Dragonballs."

"What for?" Cheese Monkey asked.

"What's so great about them?"

"Uhhh… where to start… Well, there are seven of them. When gathered, a being called the Eternal Dragon will be freed for a period of time. He will grant only one wish, any wish. Then he leaves and the Dragonballs are hidden for a year as rocks." Zoe looked like she was thinking. I was still bummed out though.

I didn't know it, but Zoe was recalling what the chest had shown her. She saw it all perfectly clear…

"Any wish?" she finally asked.

"Any wish."

"Great, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Go find them. We can defeat Peggy-Jane with the one wish…"

"You mean you want to ask the Dragon where the Ragna Blade is?"

"No… I want him to erase Peggy off the face of the Earth. Peggy and his evil." I looked up finally, slightly shocked.

"WHY?!"

"THINK, STUPIDBUTT! It'll be more work if we find the balls, then have to go look for the spell. My way will cut that amount of work in half." She had a point.

"Ok… I agree."

"What about Joey?" Cheese Monkey asked. Zoe bit her lip.

"He should be restored if all of Peggy's evil is erased…"

"But I want him now."

"Ok, ok. We'll go after Joey first. Let's go home now."

"Can Cheese Monkey stay with us?" I asked shyly.

"I suppose so…" Zoe answered.

"YAAAAAYYY! Let's get to the Psychic Mobile!"I suddenly felt a ray of sunlight touch my skin. The tornado had just vanished… just like that. "Look! THE TORNADO'S GONE! Cool…"

"Whatever. Let's get out of here…" We did. We went to the Psychic Mobile, and went back to our house. On the news, we heard about a horrible plague torturing Paris. We instantly knew it was Peggy, so Zoe booked us tickets for France.

This case wasn't over yet.


	5. Teddy

**__**

Dictionary

henshin- transformation

Case Five: Teddy

The latch on my fifteenth suitcase clicked shut. I sighed in relief, glad that I was finally done packing. The other fourteen suitcases lay on the floor around me. They were all the large kind.

Zoe was upset. She and Cheese Monkey had been done packing hours ago. They were only taking one suitcase each… I had to explain to them how being pretty takes work. In this case work means several pieces of luggage.

I heard the horn of a taxi honk downstairs. 

"Zoe!" I called. "Tell the taxi guy my luggage is in my room! I'll be in the bathroom!"

"Boy, what chu be talkin' 'bout?! He ain' here to carry yo' luggage!"

"But I'm a Princess! I can't do this! Besides, I can't even pick up one… AND WHY HAVE YOU STOLEN MOKUBOB'S ACCENT AGAIN?!"

"_Borrowed_. Now you better get your stuff down here soon because we have a flight to catch. You got that?" I groaned. I took another look at all my suitcases and sighed, this time in reluctance. There was no way I could get all of these downstairs… Actually, there was.

I grabbed my Millennium Puzzle and held it out. Then I began to focus. I watched as the suitcases were sucked in one by one. Then I went on downstairs.

The front door was open, and I could see the taxi waiting in the cool night breeze. Cheese Monkey was calmly sitting in the front passenger seat, while Zoe sat in the back playing with the window button. I walked out of the building, closed the doors, and got into the car. The taxi drove off into the night.

I watched as the street lights flickered by and we went onto the freeway. I saw the roofs of buildings, and the lights of the passing cars. We came to a stop outside of the airport.

There was something suspicious… There were no other cars at the airport. Except for a few empty police cars on the curb. The streetlights here were turned off, and so were those inside.

I decided the airport had been closed to everyone else for my own safety. I explained this to Cheese Monkey and Zoe, and they didn't believe me. They got out of the car anyway, and got their suitcases from the trunk. Cheese Monkey paid the taxi driver and we walked into the airport.

We were lucky there was a full moon tonight, or else we wouldn't be able to see a thing. The entire airport was closed. There was no one to be seen. No lines, no ladies behind those desks, no guards. No one. 

"Odd… why would they give us tickets for a day when the airport is closed?" Cheese Monkey finally asked, putting her suitcase down beside her feet.

"The airport is never closed though… that's the weirdest thing." Zoe replied.

"Who cares?! Can't we just get to France already?! I wanna stop Peggy-Jane! And become famouser!"

"SHUT UP, YUGI!"

"… Does anyone else hear that noise?" asked Cheese Monkey. Zoe and I shut up to listen. I heard it suddenly. It was like a knife being dragged along the floor. We turned around and saw a shadow coming toward us. I screamed and ran.

"YUGI!" I heard Zoe call. But I was too afraid and kept running. "Awww… it's so cute!" I heard Zoe say again.

"AHHHHH! BAD! Pharaoh Zoe! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard Cheese Monkey say.

"Gah… ya, I'm fine. STUPID THING! You will pay for this! ELEMIKIA LANCE!"

"FLARE ARROW!"

"Grrrr… he's too fast! Yugi! We need your help!" I kept on running. Then I tripped over something and fell. I turned to look and who dared make me harm my face.

Tea Gardener.

***

"Sir, if you don't mind, I have a question I'd like answered." Yami Mokuba said to his master. They were in Peggy's room at his French home.

"What is it?" Peggy asked annoyed.

"Why did we leave Tokyo when we had someone poisoned there? How will we collect the Yami Enajii?"

"If you recall correctly, not _everyone_ came with us. There is still someone there to collect the enajii."

"You mean… Yami Kaiba?"

"Yes. Yami Kaiba and Yami Mai already have the location and knowledge of Operation GW. They'll be coming as soon as they have the enajii."

"Are you sure they're reliable enough? Operation GW has a great deal of power. They could easily turn their backs on you."

"Of course. They are under my control aren't after all. But just in case… you're going too. You'll come back in my private jet." Pegasus moved a tuft of hair aside to show the Millennium Eye. It flashed and Yami Mokuba disappeared.

***

I crawled over to Tea. She was unconscious. Her boots were muddy. Apparently she had come running.

I heard echoing footsteps coming from the direction of the entrance. The next thing I knew, Cheese Monkey and Zoe had tripped over Tea too.

"Accck! Stupid ball of lard! WHY DO YOU HAUNT ME WHEREVER I GO?!" Zoe screamed as she saw Tea.

"What is this creature?" Cheese Monkey asked as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"This is an… acquaintance of ours. Tea Gardener."

"And she's unconscious… just like Mai was. Do you think she's been infected like the others?"

"I doubt Peggy would want _her_… even he's not that gay." Zoe muttered.

"Then how do you explain that thing that attacked us?"

"Just an innocent soul that went crazy from spending to much time with Tea."

"_Kill_…" I heard a cold voice say. I saw a familiar shadow appear on the wall. I stayed where I was; wanting to see who it was that had scared me so much.

Then I saw it. A small brown teddy bear walking slowly along the floor like a zombie. It had a black eye patch over its right eye. In it's right paw, it was dragging a dagger along the floor, which explained the noise we had heard before.

"WHAT THE FRANK IS THAT?!" I yelled.

"It's the monster born from Tea." Cheese Monkey answered.

"The scariness is right…" Zoe commented.

"But it's just a harmless teddy… HOW COULD IT DEFEAT BOTH CHEESE MONKEY AND PHARAOH ZOE?!" I demanded to know.

"It's got power, you stupidbutt! STUPID!"

"I do too." Zoe groaned.

"You don't understand! The Astral Vine isn't enough! THAT LIL' DUDE'S STRONG!"

"Well, I have another spell, so I can buy us sometime with it. You two grab Tea and run, I'll catch up later." Cheese Monkey and Zoe nodded firmly. They each grabbed one of Tea's hands then dragged her away harshly along the ground. Then I turned to face the little teddy bear.

I extended my arms and put the bottoms of my hands together. My fingers bent inward, then I focused in my energy. "DYNAST BRASS!"

A pentagram appeared below the teddy bear and gave off lightning that shot up, then came on back down onto the teddy. I took it as my chance and started running in the direction my friends had.

I soon caught up with them, and passed them, being as I was more scared. I stopped outside of a cookie shop, which I entered.

I grabbed a saltshaker off a table and threw it through the display thingy. Then I started stuffing my mouth with cookies just as the others walked in. They sat Tea in a chair, then took seats themselves on either side of her.

"I just remembered something…" Zoe suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Cheese Monkey asked, as the polished her Cheese Monkey staff with her shirt. I stopped eating to turn and listen to them.

"If that thing out there is Tea's monster thing, shouldn't we do something with it? Like protect it? Or kill it?"

"I suppose so… or else Peggy would get it…"

"But what do we do though?" I asked, wiping chocolate off my mouth.

"I say we protect it," Cheese Monkey explained, "we don't know what will happen to Tea if it's destroyed. She could die for all I know."

"… AWWW! Why be so scared? LET'S GO DESTROY IT!" Zoe said suspiciously.

"No," I disagreed, "I'm with Cheese Monkey. We should lock it up or something." Zoe sighed.

"Fine. Someday, Tea, someday…"

"Let's get to it then." Just as we were about to stand up, the lights turned off. A spotlight focused in on two shadows figures standing back to back on top of a table on the other side of the shop. 

"Prepare for trouble!" shouted a woman's voice.

"And make it double!" hollered a man's voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To defeat the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Yami Mai!" The woman stepped out to show who she was and put her hands on her hips.

"Yami Kaiba!" The man stepped out too and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Team Peggy blasting off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, FIGHT!"

"MOKUBA, that's right!" Yami Mokuba said, doing a back flip over the other two Yamis and landing in front of them like a cat. I clapped with a smile.

"WOOT! Bravo! THAT WAS GREAT!"

"YUGI! Shut up! DON'T CHEER FOR THEM!" Zoe scolded me.

"Give us the Tea!" Yami Mai commanded.

"Never! You want her, come and claim her!" I replied, running over and standing in front of the table Zoe, Cheese Monkey, and Tea were sitting at. I noticed Zoe was shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh, Yugi… never copy any movie quotes…"

"Stop talking! Surrender to the will of the Lord of Akumu, Peggy-Jane!"

"No." Cheese Monkey answered.

"Then you leave us no choice!" Yami Mai and Yami Kaiba got back to back again, and extended out their arms so that they were side by side.

"What are you going to do..?" I asked with a touch of fear in my voice.

"_You who crosses between sky and earth,_" Yamis Mai and Kaiba started chanting together, "_gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power: _DEMONA CRYSTAL!"

A blue mist started to rise from the floor around the table. I moved away from it, realizing it was probably the Yami's doing.

"Oh god, YUGI! Quickly, get Tea! RUN!" I wondered why Zoe was so scared. Then I noticed ice was forming around her and Cheese Monkey's legs and quickly rising up their bodies. 

I ran around the mist and stuffed Tea into the Millennium Puzzle. Then I quickly went over to the door and opened it slightly. I hesitated and looked back at my friends. Cheese Monkey and Zoe were in huge blocks of ice. I started running again once I realized the Yamis were staring at me.

"DIE!" I heard the teddy bear's voice shout. A blast of red tinted with orange was heading straight at me.

"GAH! Peggy-Jane! You're going to pay for this!"

"Password Accepted." said the voice of a computer.

"Huh?" I asked. I soon realized what had happened as I fell through a door that opened below my feet. I looked up in time to see the blast of red rushing over the opening and then the screams of Yami Mai. Her or Yami Mokuba, it was hard to tell the difference.

I crashed against a cold metallic floor. I stood and rubbed my butt, then looked around.

"Hello?"

"_Helllooo-o-o-o?_" answered back my echo. The lights turned on, revealing that I was inside a metal hallway. I looked in the direction behind me, and there was nothing but a wall. Then I looked directly ahead and could see the line diving sliding titanium doors. I looked up and saw the way I had come in was already closed. 

So I started walking toward the doors. I stopped in front of them to read the letters painted on them in white: OPERATION GW. STAFF ONLY.

As I thought, they opened just as I stepped in front of them. At first I thought I was in an empty room, then I looked up and saw the a few lights focused on something. Something big.

The room filled with only the sound of my gasp.

***

"That stupid bitch Yugi…" Yami Kaiba complained as he sat up off the ground.

"Forget about him, let's just get that bear to join us. That attack was impressive." replied Yami Mai, also sitting up.

"I think it changed direction though. And besides, we still need to get Tea from Yugi." Yami Mokuba stated.

"Oh yeah…" 

"FLARE ARROW!" cried the voice of Cheese Monkey from the cookie shop.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yami Kaiba snapped.

"Uhhh… I bet it was the twirps. Quick, let's go freeze them again." Yami Mai answered.

"Or we could use other spells and kill them." suggested Yami Mokuba.

"NO! Kaiba doesn't want that…"

"What's with the fourth person?"

"I'm talking about the one I was created from, Hellmaster Kaiba." Yami Mai gasped and crawled over to Yami Kaiba wide eyed.

"Kaiba was a Hellmaster?" she whispered. Yami Kaiba nodded.

"He was plotting to enslave the world. That's why he was one of the first… Lord Peggy was afraid Kaiba would get in his way."

"Whatever, without you _Hellmaster_ Kaiba isn't that much of a Hellmaster. Either way, Lord Peggy doesn't want Yugi dead either. He _is_ the most important part of his plan." Yami Mokuba interrupted. 

"Ahhhhhhh! Look out!" Yami Mai screamed suddenly.

"ELEMIKIA LANCE!" Zoe called out, but Yami Mokuba jumped to the side just in time, so all Zoe was able to damage was the floor. "CURSE YOU MOKUPOOP!"

"DIE!" shouted the teddy bear. Out of no where, he jumped out and cut Zoe in the arm with his dagger.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Zoe winced, falling to the floor and putting a hand to the wound.

"AH! Are you ok?!" Cheese Monkey asked, rushing over to Zoe. Red lights turned on suddenly and an annoying sound came on.

"Warning. Warning. All personal evacuate the landing area. Gundam 3800294 rising." said the voice of the computer.

"GUNDAM?!" Cheese Monkey and Zoe asked together.

"YUGI MOTOOOOOO!" Yami Kaiba screamed in anger.

***

Before me was the Shining Gundam. (picture available)

I had heard about Gundams from Yami Yugi. They were supposedly all destroyed years before I was born on neutral agreement from all nations. The Gundams were powerful tools of destruction capable of destroying whole countries. They were a threat to the world.

This Gundam was called the Shining Gundam. I remembered it only because Yami Yugi showed me a picture of it and I thought it was pretty. It use to be the representing Gundam of Japan. What was it doing here now? 

Suddenly, I noticed I was on some sort of standing thing halfway up the Gundam, like a balcony. I looked down and felt my stomach churn. A small part of the chest suddenly dropped down to make a sort of path. From where it lowered, about three different doors made of metal opened. I jumped over the fence of the balcony and walked in.

Everything closed behind me. I was back in the dark, and could feel myself rising through something. My hair was suddenly passing some sort of elastic material. The higher I rose, the more material that clung around my body. I felt my clothes, except for the underwear, disappear.

Once my whole body was in the substance, that around my head vanished, and I could see I was wearing some sort of tight black plastic suit. On my shoulders were gray balls the size of footballs with short antennae that had little balls at the tops. I had a tall square blue collar around my neck. On my wrists were golden metal wristbands with the same kind of antennae as those on my shoulders, as well as around my ankles. (Picture Coming Soon)

"_Henshin_ Complete." the voice of the computer said. "Commencing Transportation."

I felt the Shining Gundam start to rise. I took the time to look around. I was in a round pit with a black floor, surrounded by a gray circle of some kind of metal. The same circle was above my head, and around the entire room I was in was one window to let me see out. This let me prove I was rising. I watched as slowly the airport appeared in the window. I saw a light from a window.

"Uhhhh… Zoom in?" A virtual window appeared in front of the real window showing a zoomed in image. I saw my friend and the Yamis staring back at me. The window at the airport suddenly broke. Zoe's face filled the virtual window.

"YUGI PATRICIA MOTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she scolded.

"I HAVE NO CLUE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Quick! GET US OUT OF HERE! Zoe's hurt, you're in there, we have no chance against these freaks!" Cheese Monkey said. I nodded. I knew the Shining Gundam's head shook too.

I held out my right hand and saw the Gundam's being held out too. Cheese Monkey and Zoe jumped onto it. 

"AHAHAHAHA!" Cheese Monkey cackled. "WE HAVE TEA STILL! Yugi! Focus! Make the Gundam fly!" I did. I felt the "wings" of the Gundam open and then a jet of blue and white fire spurt out from the back, propelling us up as we headed to France, leaving Peggy's minions furious on the ground. 

We won this time. Case Closed.


	6. Rescue

**__**

Dictionary

Case Six: Rescue

Pegasus Jane Crawford angrily brushed his hair, almost pulling it out of his scalp. He looked at the mirror, and was shocked to see that even his reflection wouldn't bring him comfort. 

He set the hair brush back down on his table, then adjusted his pink bathroom robes. It was cold, and he had just come out of a shower to try and relax. His thoughts were focused on Yugi Moto, more then usual. 

Yugi had now stolen one of his stronger weapons, and foiled one of his better plans. The worst part was that it was all out of stupidity. Peggy grabbed a long white piece of cloth from off the table and wrapped it around his waist. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said angrily. Croaky walked in.

"Mr. Crawford, Yami Mokuba and co. should be arriving within the hour." Croaky said, slightly nervous.

"Fine, fine. Who gives a damn about them… stupid Yugi…"

"About that, Sir. Our computers tell us the Shining Gundam is here. In France. Mr. Moto has left it in the ocean, while he and his friends are staying in a seaside hotel."

"Of course sea side… has to make sure no one can steal his new toy…"

"The scientists say it's quite possible we can steal the Gundam back… they have a plan. Should I tell them to go ahead with it?" Pegasus turned in his seat and faced his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed the hair brush and brushed a part of his hair once before sitting the brush in his hand on his lap and taking in a deep breath.

"No… Tell me, how's our prisoner doing?"

"Uhhh… he's fine. I believe he's eating his dinner right now." Croaky replied, slightly surprised.

"Tell him I'll be coming down to visit him later. Also, tell the scientists to finish up the final test on Project M. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know we have a candidate…"

"Excuse me for asking, but a candidate for what?"

"It's none of your business, get out now." Peggy said firmly, going back to brushing his hair. Croaky nodded, his forehead sweating, and rushed out the door.

***

"WOOOOOOOOSH!" Zoe shouted as she bounced on the bed of our hotel room. Cheese Monkey was at a round table in the corner, reading over a newspaper she had purchased. I sat on the floor cross-legged, glued to the TV.

"It says here that the police confirm that the plague indeed is Peggy-Jane. They say he's up some mountain not too far from here." Cheese Monkey said, not taking her eyes off the news print. Zoe ignored her and continued bouncing, but I looked away from the TV.

"In which direction?" I asked.

"Huh? Umm… Northwest of the hotel I'd say."

"Let's go get Peggy th-" I stopped as I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and looked at it, then back at Cheese Monkey. We heard it open, and turned around to see Zoe had gotten down from the bed.

"HI!" she greeted the woman at the entrance. She was blonde, with her hair tied back tightly in a bun. She was pretty, with gray eyes, and I later learned she was smart too. A deadly combination.

"Good evening." she spoke. Her voice matched her beauty.

"Umm… I like said hi already. What do you want?" Zoe asked.

"I'm from the Japanese Administration." she said, bending in to whisper into Zoe's ear. "We know you have the Shining Gundam…" Zoe froze on the spot, and from where I was I could see the woman was oddly serious about whatever she had told Zoe.

"Come in, please…" Zoe finally said, distantly. The woman nodded and stepped in, clinging on to her purse. She had on a short blue skirt with a lime green shirt and blue vest. Her legs were covered in white boots.

"Yugi Moto?" she asked when she spotted me. I nodded.

"I come from the Japanese Administration. We have recently gotten knowledge what you have in your possession the Shining Gundam. My name is Pixie Hinoki, and I am one of the few scientists in the world who still has knowledge on the systems of Gundams and the way they work. With that out of the way, I have one question for you: Are you trying to stop the Lord of Akumu?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, I must ask to join you."

"'SCUSE ME?!" Zoe burst.

"Surely you don't think you can handle the Gundam all on your own? What are you going to do after a battle? No matter how good a fighter you are, there will always be some sort of damage. How do you expect to fix it?"

"I hadn't… Zoe, I think she should join us. Like she said, for repairs."

"I can handle it…" Zoe said stubbornly.

"Mr. Moto, if I may." Pixie said as I was about to speak. "You must be Zoe. Tell me, what would you do if the synapse cables were broken?"

"Ummm… fix them?"

"How?"

"Fix… them…?"

"You would take apart the arm, then bind them with the special Gundam Alloy, or simply rewire in new cables, which is usually the case because once a synapse cable breaks it's usually permanently."

"That settles it. Pixie will join us." I said. "Do you have a room?"

"On the third floor. I'd like to take a look at the Gundam right now though."

"Oh… well, I left it out in the ocean." I put on my jacket and walked over to the door. Pixie followed behind me. I walked out and lead her to the elevator, she quickly pushed the button numbered 3.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stop by my room to pick up a few things."

"Oh." we stepped out and walked to her room. She smiled at me and went inside while I waited outside. A few minutes later, she came out with a silver laptop under her arm and a suitcase in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked, locking her door.

"Sure." The two of us walked back to the elevator, and then down to the lobby. We walked out of the hotel, and out onto the dock. 

"Is it under the water?" Pixie asked. I nodded my head and stared down at the waves. "… you don't know how to get it out, do you?"

"No… the only way I see is if I dive in."

"RISE, SHINING GUNDAM!" Pixie suddenly screamed. I watched as the water shook, then rose. It started to pour off and reveal the Shining Gundam. The Gundam rose only up to it's waist.

I shook my head and ran into the Gundam. I stood on the edge of the small round pit, and looked in where Pixie was sitting on the floor. Her laptop was open, and she had some wires connected into ports around the wall of the pit. She was typing rather quickly.

"Ok, well, I'll be on my way."

"Oh no, Yugi, please, stay. I need you for a few tests."

"… Why me?"

"The Gundam has registered you as its pilot. Apparently it had never been used before you did. It's taken in all of your information. If you'd like, you can have a second pilot… the data space is here."

"Why not you?" Pixie smiled meekly.

"I have a reason. What about that young lady with you? Zoe?"

"Sure. I'll go ask her."

"After the tests?"

"Ok." Pixie typed something into her laptop. I felt as if I was shrinking.

"AHHHHH! GOOD LORD! NOOOOOOOOO! I'M ALREADY SHORT ENOUGH!!!" Then I realized the floor was lowering. My entire body went below. There was a door in front of me that slid open. Inside it was full of black liquid. I stepped in and held my breath. I started to rise and could feel that familiar plastic surrounding my body. I found my self in the pit in my Gundam Outfit.

Pixie had already stepped out and was down on the dock. Her laptop was sitting on the floor, and she was opening her suitcase. I stood at the Gundam doorway and watched. She saw me and motioned her hand to call me. I ran down onto the dock.

I could see her suitcase had what I knew as yo-yo balls. They were little rubber balls, with rubber spikes on a rubber string with a rubber ring in different colors.

"Why are you carrying toys?" I asked. Pixie laughed.

"They're not toys. They're a new invention from Japan. They're apart of a new game called PowerDuels. It's becoming quite popular… Anyway, some of the people back at the labs wanted to try these on the Gundam. I've already had it analyzed, now I just want to see if it will work. Pick one, any. I'll explain a bit later." I grabbed a yellow one and slipped the ring through my right pointer finger. Pixie grabbed a red one and slipped the ring through her right pointer finger.

"… what are we going to do now?"

"RISE, RISING GUNDAM!" Pixie called out. A Gundam similar looking to the Shining Gundam rose from the water. It opened it's chest and Pixie walked in. She reappeared in the Gundam's control pit in a tight black suit like mine, only with two blue cuts on either side of her chest that looked like tribal markings and a blue circle in the center. The chest of Rising Gundam closed, and her voice spoke from the Gundam.

"This Gundam was developed by request of the Japanese Government. We think all the other nations are bringing back their Gundams too."

"… right." I ran into the Shining Gundam and watched the door close. The window appeared on the door and I could see the Rising Gundam.

"GUNDAM POWERDUEL MATCH! READY!"

"GO!" I said. Pixie's voice spoke again.

"Use the PowerDuel Ball!" I watched Pixie. The arm of the Rising Gundam rose behind it, and the hand started to spin quickly. A white beam of light that glowed red spread out from the hand, with a white ball that also glowed red at the end. It spun in the Gundam's hand.

I pulled my hand back, then swung it with a twist. A white beam spread from the Shining Gundam's hand with a white circle at the end. It glowed yellow.

The ball shot out at the Rising Gundam, which jumped back. 

"You're a fast learner…" Pixie said playfully. Rising Gundam swung too, and shot it's ball at mine. The two collided and spun around each other, locking in a twist. My yo-yo ball was extended out too, with a swirl of red locking around it too. I grabbed onto the cord with both hands, and so did Pixie. I snickered.

"This _is_ fun." I said.

"Hah. You don't know a thing about this game. ENVELOPING FIRES!" Flames spiraled around the cord and surrounded the ball. Shining Gundam's ball caught fire. "Now that it's weakened…"

Rising Gundam tugged hard and it's ball flew back behind it. It swung it back at mine.

"Gah! NOOOO!" A window screen appeared with a list of something. I randomly read one. "ELECTRIC EXPLOSION!" Just as Rising Gundam's ball was about to hit mine, mine blew off a burst of electricity. The electricity pushed against the fire and the ball was thrown back at Rising Gundam, who caught it in it's hand.

"That'll be enough. I've gotten what I need." Pixie said. The Gundam's ball disappeared. Meanwhile, I held mine in my hand and looked at it.

"Can I use this outside of battle?"

"… Ummm… I suppose you could. Why?" The Shining Gundam took off into the air. It held the PowerDuel ball in it's hand tightly as it flew northwest. I heard Pixie's voice calling far behind me. "YUGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The noise of an engine doubled. I turned to see that Rising Gundam was flying behind me. "STOP! Yugi! We could be seen! THIS IS _NOT_ GOOD FOR JAPAN IF EITHER OF OUR GUNDAMS IS IDENTIFIED!"

"Who cares?! PEGGY! YOU'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

"I can't let you do this! Please, forgive me…" A few seconds later I felt something wrap around my left ankle. I looked down and saw a red ball was wrapped around it, which meant Rising Gundam's PowerDuel ball was wrapped around Shining Gundam's left ankle. I raised my right leg for balance and looked back at Rising Gundam with my elbows at my sides and my arms out, hands in fists.

"Let go of me!!!" I demanded. A screen appeared on the window with Pixie's angry face in it. 

"Yugi, stop. We have to get back, we're in plain sight here and the lights of France aren't helping!"

"NO! I can stop Peggy now! You of all people should understand we should seize the opportunity! NOW LET GO!"

"Only when you promise to come back with me!"

"NOOOOO!" I called out, throwing my PowerDuel at Rising Gundam. "I'm sorry… ELECRTIC PARALYSIS!" My Gundam's PowerDuel ball hit the face of Rising Gundam. On impact, it shot out shocks of electricity all around the Gundam. It's arms and legs jerked in pain. On the screen, I could see Pixie wincing. Electricity was surrounding her too, but I had no choice. 

"I'll see you later, Pixie…" I turned to fly away but couldn't. I turned back around and saw Rising Gundam was still holding it's PowerDuel ball's cord in its right hand while its left clutched its stomach.

"No, Yugi…Rising Burns!" Flames came out from the end of Rising Gundam's PowerDuel cord and up to the ball. In seconds, Shining Gundam was engulfed in spiraling flames. I could feel their burning pain on me, in fact they were on me. The control pit was giving off fire that surrounded my body.

"Pixie! STOP! IT HURTS!"

"WELL YOU HURT ME TOO! And besides, _I_ have a good reason! Now let's- uhhh…." Pixie gasped for breath. The grip of the PowerDuel ball loosened on my ankle. The fire's were gone all of a sudden as the PowerDuel ball fell and hung by Rising Gundam's side. It faded, reappeared, then faded permanently as Rising Gundam clutched its stomach with both hands. Pixie was trembling slightly.

On the screen, I could see she was in pain. "PIXIE! Pixie! What's wrong?"

"Yu… gi…" Pixie passed out. Rising Gundam started falling down toward the ground. In the spot behind where Rising Gundam had been flying was another Gundam.

***

"GIRLFRIEND, don' chu be trippin' now!" Mokuba said into the phone. He was sitting at a kitchen counter in pink bath robes with his hair up in curlers. "Nu-uh… LIAR!… Say what?!" 

Peggy-Jane walked into the room and stared at Mokuba. He decided it was normal, then went over to the fridge and took out a wine cooler. He put it on the counter, then scribbled something on a notepad. He tore off the page and stuffed it in his pocket before walking by Mokuba with his wine cooler and out of the kitchen.

Peggy walked into a living room where he sat down in a large armchair. A few minutes later, two guards pushed in Yami Yugi. They forced him into an armchair opposite of Pegasus, and tied him there. When Yami was securely in the seat, they left, laughing.

"Hello there, Yami-boy." Pegasus started. 

"What do you want, Jane?" replied Yami angrily.

"You of course. I want you to be the pilot of a new Gundam we have resurrected. I want you to fight Yugi-boy and stop him permanently."

"No." Pegasus smiled.

"Do you know of the Devil Gundam? …I'm sure you do. Do you know why I got caught up in all this annoying Gundam nonsense? Devil Gundam. Do you know what I want? To bring ultimate chaos back into this world and to restore the Golden Chaos Lord. I want to sacrifice Devil Gundam at its full power to bring in the chaos. I originally wanted Yugi to do it for me, but this all just seems far easier. I'm sure you're wondering how that small brat could bring on the destruction of the world? With a spell called the Giga Slave.

"The Giga Slave could bring in the source of nothingness into this world, thus bringing in destruction and chaos. But I myself haven't the slightest idea of where the spell is, so I can't help guide Yugi-boy, and I doubt he'll find it on his own. Now I've turned to my new plan of sacrificing the Devil Gundam, which you have just heard."

"… and why would I want to help you?"

"Because, you could be my King and I your Queen of a new order in the world. Together, we could rule it."

"And I would be King?…" 

"That's right." Peggy-Jane grabbed a glass of the coffee table and put it up to Yami Yugi's lips. Yami drank in deeply.

"I accept your offer, Pegasus Jane Crawford…" Pegasus smiled a wide, sinister smile.

"Excellent." Peggy untied Yami Yugi, and helped him up. "Come this way…" He led Yami over to a bookshelf, where he pushed a button hidden on the side. The bookshelf slid to the side to reveal a hidden passage that led onto a balcony. The two stepped in. Yami looked at Peggy, who pointed down.

Yami looked down and saw the infamous Master Gundam. (piclet available) He turned to Peggy, mouth open.

"This one's mine?"

"Yes. Meet Project M. We believe it's more powerful then Shining Gundam, but it doesn't matter. You're stronger then Yugi and that secures victory! Now go and grasp that victory!" Yami nodded, and jumped down into the Gundam. He didn't need an outfit, so he stood in the control pit with his regular clothes.

Peggy walked over to a computer in the corner of the balcony. The Gundam activated, and Pegasus pushed a few buttons. The ceiling opened and Peggy spoke to the Gundam.

"Yami Yugi, you're all clear. Go get Yugi. According to this, Shining Gundam is working right now. It's southeast of here."

"Ok! I'm off then!" Peggy watched as Master Gundam flew off high and soared into the night sky.

Inside the Gundam, Yami Yugi quickly found Southwest. He could see lights flashing in that direction of the sky, and burst out towards them. Master Gundam was surprisingly quick, and soon Yami Yugi could see Rising Gundam and Shining Gundam in battle. He outstretched his hand, and watched it crush right through the back of Rising Gundam.

For a few moments, the Gundam sustained itself there, hiding Master Gundam. Then it pathetically fell to the ground and Master Gundam and Shining Gundam came face to face.

"Who's there?! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Yugi screamed. He willed Shining Gundam to communicate with Master Gundam, and a screen appeared before him. There was his ex-Yami's smiling face.

"Good to see you again, Yugi." he said coldly.

"YAMI! You escaped!… DID YOU STEAL THAT FROM PEGGY?!"

"No, you fool. I am with Peggy."

"But… I came to rescue you…"

"I don't need rescuing. I came to get you out of the way. Now, take this! DYNAST BRASS!" A pentagram appeared below me on the control pit, and a larger version below Shining Gundam. The larger version shot electricity at Shining Gundam, as did the smaller one to me. I winced in pain and groaned, my eyes tightly shut.

Peggy had taken my Yami now. First Joey, now Yami. Next he'd be taking Grandpa… or Zoe… Peggy poisoned Yami. I was sure of it. I had no choice but to fight.

I figured if Master Gundam could generate its pilots spells, so could Shining Gundam. "ASTRAL VINE!" The familiar sword appeared in my hands, and a larger version in Shining Gundam's. The Dynast Brass was cancelled out, and I shout out at Master Gundam, who was engulfed in flames before I hit him. I moved back and saw that Rising Gundam had managed to stay up and was attacking Master Gundam with its PowerDuel ball.

A screen appeared on my window, and I could see Pixie, pain on her face. "YUGI! Quickly, use Dynast Brass on Master Gundam! Then we have to hurry back to the hotel to get the others. After that, we have to return to Japan. Got it?!" I nodded and extended my arms.

"DYNAST BRASS!" the same thing that happened to me happened to Yami Yugi. The flames disappeared and Master Gundam was trapped in my spell. Without thinking, I shot off toward the hotel, Rising Gundam behind me. Zoe rode in my cockpit, and Cheese Monkey in Rising Gundams. We didn't even check-out as we stuffed our luggage in the Millennium Puzzle and took off into the night toward Japan for the next part of this war.

No matter how much it pained me to say it; Case Closed.


	7. Staff

**__**

Dictionary

Case Seven: Staff

Shining Gundam stood in a large garage, across from Rising Gundam. I was staring at Shining Gundam while Pixie, Cheese Monkey, Zoe, and a scientist by the name of Keita Akito talked. Keita had wavy black hair, and was wearing a white lab coat. He was explaining something, and I wasn't listening.

"We now know what Peggy-Jane is planning. Our sources have confirmed that Devil Gundam is indeed in Peggy's hands." Professor Akito saw the look on Zoe and Cheese Monkey's faces. "Devil Gundam was one of out creations… it went all wrong. It nearly destroyed the Earth, but was luckily stopped long ago. After it's defeat, all other Gundams were destroyed too for fear they would also be corrupt… Apparently though, some of Devil Gundam's cells survived, and Peggy has found and cultivated them… Now he has a newly restored Devil Gundam in his possession."

"What's the purpose for the other Gundams then? He did create Shining Gundam and Master Gundam, right? And why did he bring back Devil Gundam?" Pixie asked.

"Devil Gundam is needed for some sort of dark act Peggy wants to commit. But, Devil Gundam can't be returned to full power alone, so Peggy made the other Gundams to feed to the Devil Gundam. Now though, it seems like he's holding off his plan to do something else and he's using the Gundams to do it. I'm sure he has plenty more, so…"

"We've decided to build Cheese Monkey and Zoe their own Gundams." Pixie led us over to a large computer screen about half as tall as a Gundam, and 8 feet wide on one of the walls. It had a large keyboard beneath it, where Pixie typed in something. A picture of a Gundam with the words 'NOBEL GUNDAM' appeared on screen.

She typed in something else, and the picture of Nobel Gundam shrunk to half of its original size to make room for a picture labeled 'WING GUNDAM' which stood beside it. (Pictures Available)

"We scanned out data base, analyzed your info, and these two came up as a match. Zoe, Nobel Gundam is for you, and Cheese Monkey, Wing Gundam yours. I hope they're to you're liking."

Zoe shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, s'long as I can beat up Peggy-Jane." Pixie turned to get Cheese Monkey's answer, but she wasn't there anymore. She looked around and found her gawking right in front of the screen.

"It's so… CHEESE MONKEYISH!" she screamed. Pixie and Professor Akito smiled.

"I'm glad you like them, construction has already begun." Zoe suddenly grabbed Cheese Monkey's arm and pulled her aside.

"Excuse us for a moment…" she said. She stopped a few feet away, but her grip on Cheese Monkey's arm didn't loosen.

"We can't fight Peggy-Jane! There's no way we can beat him, not even with a Gundam! He had a larger team of freaks, there's just not enough of us." Zoe whispered.

"What do you mean? Of course we can beat him!"

"No, we can't! Remember our plan? Find the Dragonballs, and wish Peggy and his evil away. I say you TRY to forget about Joey, ok, hear me out, TRY to forget about Joey and go after the Dragonballs."

"But… these people are being so nice. They're working hard to build us our own Gundams…"

"The Gundams will have a use. We can use them to travel around the world, and in that time gain skill. Devil Gundam wasn't created by Peggy _originally_, so even if we wish away Peggy's evil it'll still be here. By then we should be prepared to take it on…"

"Wouldn't Shining Gundam be apart of Peggy's evil though?"

"No. It hasn't been used for evil…"

"We should tell Pixie and the Professor though…"

"… So you agree with my plan?" Cheese Monkey nodded, making a smile spread on Zoe's face. She let go of Cheese Monkey's arm, and they walked back to where we were.

"Professor, I think you should know we have our own plans. We would like to find some things called Dragonballs, with which we can destroy Peggy. We appreciate what you're doing, and to make sure that isn't in vain, we want to use the Gundams to find the balls, then battle Devil Gundam… is that ok with you?" There was silence for a few moments. I was paying attention now.

"We… we know about the Dragonballs. We have a locator… we know what they can do. For a time, we thought Peggy wanted them," said Professor Akito. A shock ran through Cheese Monkey. She suddenly recalled finding a Dragonball at Peggy's house, and remembered thinking it was suspicious to her. But she ignored to mention it.

"We can install the locator in Wing Gundam's cockpit, if you'd like." Pixie continued. Zoe nodded with a smile.

"That'd be great." Pixie smiled back.

"Cheese Monkey? May I see your staff?" Professor Akito suddenly asked. 

"Uhhh… sure…" Cheese Monkey replied, caught slightly off guard. She handed her staff to the professor, who examined it.

"Do you mind if I keep this for a while? Just a short while, I want a larger version to be made for Wing Gundam. This is a special item… it can't be generated by a Gundam…"

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess you can keep it for a while then."

"Thank you, I'll just put it in safe keeping for now. I'll see you in a while." Professor Akito turned and left the garage, while Pixie led us in another direction, toward the cafeteria…

***

Peggy sat in his library. His hair was in tangles, and his clothes were in a mess. Books and paper were all around him, while the distant light of the Eiffel Tower glowed behind his curtain. A knock on the door annoyed him into tossing his mug of coffee at the floor.

"WHO IS IT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he screamed furiously. Yami Mokuba walked into the room in his regular clothes.

"GIRL, DON'T CHU BE YELLIN' AT ME NOW! I just came into tell you Project 0080 is completed. Also, Yugi and co. have arrived at the Japanese Embassy. Our inside source tells us the Cheese Monkey Staff has been placed in a security vault. She's also sent the layout for the area the embassy is on."

"Who cares about layouts… the Yami's can tear the place apart for all I care. It'll be more satisfying that way… Actually, tell them that. Tell them to get the staff, and then tear the place apart." 

"Umm… sure. Might I ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing research on Devil Gundam and the Giga Slave, and not getting anywhere… AND YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME, BITCH! GET OUT!"

"_Hater_…" Yami Mokuba muttered as he was about to walk out.

"WAIT! Mokuba, get back in here!" Peggy stood from his seat and took a slip of paper out from his pocket. He the folded paper to Mokuba and said, "Give this to one of the scientists. They'll know what it means." Yami Mokuba nodded, then walked out of the room, leaving his master to his studies. Being the nosy gossip that he was though, he couldn't help but open the paper. On it, in Peggy's neat cursive he made out the words '_Mokuba- Bolt Gundam_'.

Yami Mokuba squeaked, and ran to find a scientist. He ran into the labs, and pounced the first person in a white lab coat he saw.

"YOU! Quickly! PEGGY SENDS THIS!" Yami Mokuba stuffed the piece of paper in the scientist's face. Then he stood up, and dusted himself off. He just happened to look up, and gasped.

"Pretty…" He heard the scientist cough from the floor. "Are these… theirs?" The scientist stood up and looked up at what Yami Mokuba was staring at.

"Yes, this is the Blue Dragon Gundam and Mirage Gundam. Their pilots are on their way, aren't they?" Yami Mokuba nodded, too impressed to speak. (_A/n: There are pictures available of each Gundam mentioned here._) "Well, let's take a look at we have here…" The scientist picked up the paper and uncrumpled it. "Oh, so now you're getting one too?" Yami Mokuba nodded again. Just then, Yamis Mai and Kaiba walked in.

"Are they ready?" Yami Kaiba asked.

"All ready to go, all they need now if for you to get in." The scientist replied.

"P… Peggy wants you to steal the Cheese Monkey Staff first, then tear the place apart." Yami Mokuba finally managed to say.

"Really now? I'll upload the layout into your Gundam then, Kaiba." Kaiba nodded. "You can get into them now, if you'd like…" The scientist walked over to a computer and typed in a command. The roof opened up, revealing the starry night. Meanwhile, Yamis Mai and Kaiba got into their Gundams. Yami Kaiba into Blue Dragon Gundam, and Yami Mai into Mirage Gundam. 

"You're all clear to go." Blue Dragon Gundam and Mirage Gundam shot off into the air. 

***

I bit deeply into my ham sandwich. Zoe zipped her strawberry milkshake, and Cheese Monkey ate her cheese sandwich, while Pixie went on talking.

"So, anyway, the locator will be downloaded into Nobel Gundam. From there, you'll be able to use the Gundam System to locate the Dragonballs. It'll have a special program that will allow it to pinpoint the _exact_ location, and set a course for it, so all you have to do is stand there." Pixie paused to take in a spoonful of her apple pie.

"How come Shining Gundam can't have any of that?" I suddenly asked. Pixie seemed to be thinking hard for an answer.

"Zoe seems to have the most desire to look for the Dragonballs. And it does it really matter anyway?" 

"Yes, it do-" I stopped as an alarm system turned on. Red lights lowered from the ceiling and beeped a loud annoying noise. "What's going on?" Pixie seemed worried, she was staring hard at a light with a frown.

"There's been a break in…" Pixie's chair screeched across the floor, then fell with a _clash!_. She ran as fast as her high heels would let her go, Zoe and I chasing after her. We were about to come up to a vault door, when Professor Akito popped out from a corridor, panting.

"Pi…Pixie! The vault! It's been invaded by someone! The Cheese Monkey Staff has been taken!" The Professor blurted, stopping afterwards to lean against a wall and pant.

"But how was the vault broken into?! The door's shut tight still!" Pixie hollered. She didn't get an answer, as we all put our arms in front of our faces for protection.

The ceiling had been torn open. We found ourselves looking at the face of a Gundam.

"PROFESSOR AKITO, ARE THE REPAIRS ON OUR GUNDAMS COMPLETE YET?!"

"Rising Gundam still needs work on the control modules! Not only that, but the repairs on the engines aren't complete yet. PLUS, the generating cables still haven't been examined!" Pixie turned to Yugi with a frown mixed with a look of worry.

"Yugi, you have to get back to the garage, ok? You're the only defense we have, so make it quick! Try to hold off whatever seems to be attacking, got it? Selena, Zoe, come with us!" Pixie turned around and ran toward the corridor Professor Akito had come out of. He chased after her, and caught up as soon as he could to get a word in while they were alone. 

"Dr. Hinoki, where are we taking them?!… Surely not to the Matinence Docks?! There's no point in it!"

"We can rush the process! There has to be a way…"

"PIXIE! Where are we going?!" Zoe interrupted from behind.

"Somewhere special…" Pixie replied.

Meanwhile, Yugi was rushing back towards the garage as fast as he could. The Blue Dragon Gundam was zooming overhead.

"Yugi Moto. You can't get away! I'LL GET YOU!" screamed Kaiba's voice. It only scared Yugi into running even faster. In no time, he was in his Gundam Suit.

Blue Dragon Gundam came crashing through the wall. Shining Gundam stood there on the opposite side, eyeing its opponent suspiciously.

"So, Peggy has spoiled you too?"

"Very. WATCH THIS!" Blue Dragon Gundam charged at Shining Gundam. It raised an arm and shot a blast of blue flames directly and Shining Gundam. I raised my arms over my face, as did his Gundam. I winced as flames were generated in the cockpit and hit him. Sweat trickled down my forehead while I had only one this on his mind: save Zoe.

"KAIBA! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU! PowerDuel Ball, Activate Sequence!" I commanded. A small hatch on the wall of the cockpit opened and there was his yellow PowerDuel Ball. He grabbed it quickly and slipped his index finger through the ring. He felt the replica generate through Shining Gundam's hand.

Shining Gundam put it's arm back, then flung forward, shooting it's PowerDuel ball at Blue Dragon Gundam. "ELECTRIC PARALYSIS!" Shocks of lightning came in and out around the ball as it sped toward Yami Kaiba.

Blue Dragon Gundam raised both arms and another shot of blue flames stretched out. The ball the fire collided and stood there between the two Gundams trying to cancel out one another, to win for the cause of their commanders.

"YUGI MOTO! You die tonight! The world will be stunned in Chaos, and all because you were too weak! Give in to me! SURRENDER SHINING GUNDAM!"

"No, KAIBA! It's mine!" I said, only to gain time. My left hand was hiding behind my back, waiting for the right moment.

"Peggy-Jane is ruler! He is Queen! AND YAMI WILL BE HIS KING, AND I THEIR PRINCESS!" I gasped in horror.

"I'M NOT SHARING A TITLE WITH YOU, SLUT! ASTRAL VINE! TAAAAKKKE THIS!" In my left hand, the Astral Vine appeared, as did a larger version in the left hand of Shining Gundam. 

Shining Gundam swung its Astral Vine at Blue Dragon Gundam, right through it's stomach. It penetrated through and made it to the other side. For moments, we stood there. Blue Dragon Gundam shooting its fire, my PowerDuel ball countering the embers, and my spell through the Blue Dragon Gundam's waist…

***

Pixie led the group to an empty corridor, and paused to look around.

"What are we doing here?!" Zoe asked furiously. "My Yugi's in danger, and I CAN'T DO A THING! HURRY IT UP NOW!"

"CALM DOWN, MS. MOTO! We'll be getting their SOON." growled back Professor Akito, finally pissed by Zoe's constant complaints. She shut up and watched Pixie bend down to the ground. She pressed a square a few inched above the wall, and the square sunk in, then slid to the side to reveal a calculator looking thing. She punched in the digits, and a small square opening appeared beside it. 

"WOW, what's that?!" Cheese Monkey asked. Pixie didn't answer, being as she had already jumped in through the hole. Professor Akito was next. Zoe turned to Cheese Monkey.

"… WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I… don't… know…. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Cheese Monkey shouted before jumping in through the hole.

"HEY! I'M NOT STAYING BEHIND!" Zoe jumped in after her, and the two plunged through into darkness. They slid down for seconds, then flew out of another opening, landing harshly on the floor in a tangle.

Pixie was already at a computer, typing faster then anyone Zoe had ever seen. She was sweating now, determined twinkle on her worried face. Professor Akito was somewhere in the darkness, apparently turning on the lights because they did and he came out. 

There weren't many lights, but just enough to light up the area. Cheese Monkey and Zoe looked behind them and saw their Gundams waiting silently in the darkness. Cables hanging down from the ceiling were connected all around the Gundams. Cheese Monkey and Zoe untangled and stood up.

"This is Nobel Gundam and Wing Gundam, incomplete. I've brought you here, because just maybe if we work together we can complete them fast enough…" Pixie explained.

"But they look complete to me…" Cheese Monkey said.

"On the outside, yes. But the inner workings are still in a mess. Your mobile trace systems still haven't been set to the right level, or the speed settings. In general, they're immobilized for now." Professor Akito continued.

"Cheese Monkey, go down their, down the hall. There should be a trolley there, one with some laptops. Grab three and bring them back to me. Make sure to get all the extension cables you can as well, they'll be in a bag hanging on a table, got it? Zoe, you go with the Professor and have hi m explain-… Zoe?"

The three looked around. Zoe was nowhere to be seen. Then her voice boomed into the large room.

"PIXIE, GET THIS THING WORKING NOW!" she screamed.

"ZOE! Where are you?! You're not in the Gundam, are you?!"

"Yes, I am, now get it working! I have to get to Yugi… he's just a little girl! HE'S HELPLESS!"

"No, I can't do that! You could suffer if I do!"

"DAMN IT, WOMAN! YUGI NEEDS ME! Screw you! AWAKEN, _NOBEL GUNDAM!_" The screens inside the cockpit turned on, and gray static rushed through them. Zoe was in her Gundam Outfit, which was light blue with a thick white stripe running across the front of her upper body, the only difference from Yugi's outfit. Red lines ran up from the bottom of the suit and up to the top, lining Zoe's nerves. She screamed in pain.

"ZOE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Cheese Monkey hollered. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING LIKE THIS!" Zoe peeked out of her wince through one eye.

"No… Yugi… he needs help. He's not a fighter. ..I… AM! YUGI, I'M COMING!" The screens cleared, and Zoe could see the room. The red lines on her suit disappeared, and the pain ceased. She began to walk on the floor, which rolled like a treadmill to her liking. There was something holding her back though; the wires around the Gundam. Her upper body leaned forward, as did Nobel Gundam's, which helped it pull away from the wires, which popped out of their proper places one by one.

"Oh my god… synch mode has been activated." Pixie muttered, finally stopping typing.

"WHAT?!" raged Professor Akito. 

"The synch mode, the nerve centrals of Gundam and Pilot have aligned perfectly… All systems running smoothly…" 

While the two experts stood there in shock, Zoe flew off and crashed through the roof and layers of earth, then up through the facility, and toward the direction of the garage. Halfway there, she stopped in mid-air. Mirage Gundam was floating there in front of her.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Zoe demanded. Nobel Gundam made a connection to Mirage Gundam and a small screen appeared on the large screen with the picture of the pilot. Zoe gasped. "MAI VALENTINE!"

"Ahahahaha, FOOL! I am not Mai… I'M YAMI MAI!"

"… same bitch. OUT OF MY WAY NOW!" Nobel Gundam flew past Mirage Gundam, but was stopped by a punch to the stomach. Nobel Gundam flew back and crashed onto the floor, breaking apart that section of the building.

"I'm not letting you through! LET YUGI MOTO DIE! I'm sure Kaiba's doing it fine!"

"No… YUGI CAN'T DIE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Nobel Gundam charged at Mirage Gundam, ready to repay the punch.

"STOP right THERE. Hit me, and I crush this!" Mirage Gundam held up its hand to show the Cheese Monkey Staff between its massive fingers. Nobel Gundam stopped, and merely stood, helpless.

"But… we need that…" 

"Darn right you do!" Yami Mai screamed, kicking Nobel Gundam back to the ground. Nobel Gundam didn't fight back.

Mirage Gundam kept throwing its punches and kicks, while Nobel Gundam lay on the ground. Then Mirage Gundam did a back slip and stood in front of Nobel Gundam who lay on the ground.

"Now for the finishing blow! DEMONA CRYSTAL!" Mirage Gundam extended out its hand, it's fingers outstretched…

***

"Yugi… Moto… I'm not loosing to you…" The sticks on the back of Blue Dragon Gundam shot out from their places and surrounded Shining Gundam. Flags of fire rose from their bottoms and up to the tops of the white poles. The Astral Vine was turned off, and my PowerDuel Ball recoiled back toward his face. 

I dodged, but the ball surrounded Shining Gundam, as did mine, wrapping around us, causing a loss of balance. Shining Gundam fell to the floor.

"Kaiba! How… how can you still keep moving?! That last attack… it should've finished you!" I cried.

"Your assault only upset me! Don't you know who I am? I am the Third Yami of the Yami Shogen no Shinkan. THE YAMI OF ANGER!" 

"… The whos? It rings a bell…"

"Anger is like my steroid! It causes my strength to increase, and my will to fight to soar! NOW BURN IN HELL WITH MY RAGING SPIRAL FIRES OF FURY!" Blue Dragon Gundam raised its arms and shot blue fire out again. The blast hit the poles and split in two, surrounding around the poles, then rising high into the night sky, spinning like a blue tornado, consuming Shining Gundam. Yami Kaiba could have sworn he saw something pink in slip in through all the action…

***

"DEMONA CRYSTAL!" Yami Mai had shouted. The blue mist rose around Nobel Gundam, but vanished before it could take its effect. Yami Mai's concentration had been broken by a shout.

"NOT SO FAST!" It was Cheese Monkey. "GIVE THAT BACK! Cheese Monkey Staff!" The Cheese Monkey Staff flew out of Mirage Gundam's hand and went into Cheese Monkey's.

"What?! HOW'D YOU DO THAT!" Yami Mai asked, but Cheese Monkey ignored her.

"Now, Pixie! Now!" The floor behind Cheese Monkey slid apart, leading deep down. Out of it rose Wing Gundam on a platform, which secured itself to the ground. Cheese Monkey got into Wing Gundam's cockpit, and into her Gundam Outfit, which was the same as Yugi and Zoe's except for the colors. The outfit was a purplish blue color, with a crescent moon over her chest.

In Cheese Monkey's hands was her staff. "Staff Activation Sequence, Commence!" In the hands of Wing Gundam, layers of metal stretched out and got into place. The result was a larger version of the Cheese Monkey Staff. "System Download, Activate Synching Code: XXXG-01W."

Wing Gundam's screen activated and Cheese Monkey could see Mirage Gundam and Nobel Gundam staring at her.

"Zoe, you go after Yugi. I'll take care of Mai! FLARE ARROW!" Wing Gundam shot the spell and Mirage Gundam, while Nobel Gundam flew off.

"Thanks… Selena." she muttered as she looked behind her to the battle that was beginning. She turned forward and could see glowing blue light from the garage. Fire.

Zoe loomed over the battle. Below her, she saw Shining Gundam on the ground in an encasement of white poles. It was obvious Blue Dragon Gundam was about to attack.

"Oh no… WHAT'S A PHARAOH TO DO?!" A screen appeared with Pixie's face on it.

"Zoe, use the beam ribbon. The data is being downloaded into Nobel Gundam's mainframe… Download Complete. Call it out!"

"Uhhh…. BEAM RIBBON!" A ribbon that seemed to be made of violet pink light spread from Zoe's hand, as well as Nobel Gundam's. "Oooo… pretty."

"… good luck." Nobel Gundam flew in closer to the battle. Just before blue flames were dispurst from Blue Dragon Gundam, Nobel Gundam through her ribbon at Shining Gundam. It wrapped around him for protection and pulled him out as a tornado of blue flame rose and hid them from sight.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami Kaiba cackled. His tornado of blue flames swirled out, and he gasped in shock. "You survived…"

"That's right I did. I am Yugi Moto, champion of jewelry and accessories, and in the name of the Millennium Items, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"YUGI!" cried out Pixie as a screen appeared with her face in it. "Yugi, there's an attack you need to know about. The Shining Finger, use it against Kaiba."

"An attack? Umm… how do I get it to work?"

"Yugi, there's no time! KAIBA'S GETTING READY TO- AHHHHH!" Zoe stopped as Nobel Gundam was assaulted by Blue Dragon Gundam.

"ZOE! Noooo!"

"YUGI!" I began to concentrate hard. I felt words rush up my throat and spill out as I clutched my right fist. "_This hand of mine shines with an awesome power! Its triumphant glow tells me to defeat you!_" Shining Gundam's right hand began to glow red. I flew out at Blue Dragon Gundam, and heard Zoe's own cry.

"ELEMIKIA LANCE!" At the same time I could hear Cheese Monkey…

"FLARE ARROW!" Then my own cry, the only thing I truly knew at that moment…

"_SHINING FINGER_!" Our attacks sped at Blue Dragon Gundam. To out dismay, we were suddenly thrown back by a black aura surrounding the Gundam. We were frozen there to a spot, while Peggy-Jane's face appeared in the center of the aura in front of Blue Dragon Gundam.

"So Yugi-boy, you've learned the true power of Shining Gundam?"

"PEGASUS! You coward! Let us defeat your slave!"

"Now, now, don't spoil that pretty little face. I'm simply re-generating my minion." Yugi gasped and looked behind Pegasus's face. Little gray cubes were filling in the whole in Blue Dragon Gundam's stomach, the one Yugi had made.

"But… that's unfair!" 

"Life is unfair." A window opened on Yugi's screen, with Pixie's face on it. Her eyes were wide in shock.  
"Yugi, there's no point in it! Just… just get out of there! Mirage Gundam is healing just as well, and Master Gundam is on its way! The base- the base is lost! Everyone's evacuated already! Leave! Follow Zoe! Find the Dragonballs! STOP-PEGGY!"

"But…I'm tired of running away! I'm not loosing to Peggy!!! DYNAST BRASS!" My spell was shot at the black aura, but rebounded back to me. Nobel Gundam grabbed one of my arms, Wing Gundam grabbed the other and pulled me away into the sky.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO! I CAN WIN THIS! I CAN, I CAN, _I CAN!!!_ This hand of mine shines with an awesome-"

"SHUT UP, YUGI! We're leaving! WE'LL BEAT UP PEGGY ANOTHER DAY! Come on now, I've located the third Dragonball; we have to get it! COME ON NOW!" Zoe scolded. Wing Gundam and Nobel Gundam flew me off high into the sky. 

As we flew higher, the whole base of JAP- as Pixie had told me it was called- grew smaller and smaller. I was able to see the two black auras surrounding the Gundams. I could see the fires that had been ignited as well, glowing deep red or dark blue. I could see the fire trucks too, and the ambulances charging in, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear Peggy…

_"Dragonballs?! They're going after the Dragonballs! MOKUBERT! MOKUBERT! Get your ass in here! Hurry! They know about the Dragonballs! We've got to stop them!… Call Martina! Tell her to locate the two nearest balls! Get Yami Yugi back here too! AND FIND THE DIRECTION THAT BLASTED YUGI-BOY IS TRAVELING IN!!!"_…


	8. Tomb

**__**

Dictionary

Case Eight: Tomb

"50!"

"40!"

"_60!_"

"NO! 10! TAKE IT NOW OR I BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU, MISTER!" Zoe screamed at the merchant she was trying to rent camels off of. The merchant squeaked and squirmed away just a tiny bit so as Zoe wouldn't notice. Just enough to calm his nerves.

"A… alright. JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Zoe grinned as she handed the man the money, and he handed her the three reigns in return. 

"… I see no camel…"

"… The camel's are at the end of the reign."

"… ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" Zoe grabbed the merchant by his collar, and held a fist to his face. "HUH?! ARE YOU, PUNK?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me! I WORSHIP THE WALK YOU WALK ON!"

"You BETTER,_ peasant_. Now help me onto my camel!"

The merchant nodded. "Yes, sir, right away, sir." He pulled a camel up so that is stood beside Zoe, then helped her get up onto the hump. She sat there and took hold of the reigns.

"Now help my little Yugi. He's just a little girl you know, on the verge of womanhood… we must look out for him."

"Yes, sir." He pulled up another camel, and Yugi approached. "Here, let me help you, sir…"

"WHAT?! What did you call me?! I am princess! Pssssh!" I snapped my fingers and threw my arm back. "You betta recognize!" Zoe growled. 

"My greatest apologies, Princess. Please, I ask your forgiveness… I have no idea what came over me!"

"You most certainly did not!"

"… DAMN IT! We're wasting time! GET THIS OVER WITH!" Cheese Monkey came charging at me and pushed me onto my camel, then quickly got onto hers. "You people and your royalty… LET'S GET MOVING! All camels! MOVE OUT AT FULL SPEED!" I clung onto the neck of my camel as the three started to run quickly out into the open desert. A few miles in, a thought came to mind.

"Zoe, didn't that merchant dude looked familiar?" I asked, breaking the silence. The camels were so fast it was impossible to talk. Now they were at a steady pace.

"Not really. But he was very rude to me… he shall be punished in the near future. My wrath will make sure of it."

"Hmmm…" I thought for a few moments, then gasped. "I KNOW WHO THAT GUY WAS! It's Shadi!"

"Silly Yugi… Shadi does not sell camels! But just in case…" Zoe turned her head and looked at the distant market. She squinted her eyes for focus. "Hey! You're right! IT IS SHADI!"

"Darn those communists…" Cheese Monkey muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing… ummm… I have a question though; where are we going?"

"A pyramid. It'll have like… the Millennium Symbol on it." Zoe answered without even looking back at us. She was in front.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I had Nobel Gundam tap into some satellites and gimme an image of the place where the Dragonball was."

"… The hell? How'd you do that?!"

"I'm Pharaoh, we're in Egypt. I commanded it."

"Silly Cheese… that was, like… obvious." I commented.

"Okkkk, well, we passed a pyramid like that about half an hour ago…"

"AND YOU SAID NOTHING TO ME?! You're holding me back! STOP IT!" Zoe kicked the side of her camel, and it turned around in the opposite direction obediently.

"Troops- head back to the pyramid with the Millennium Symbol! Ready- GO!" All three camels charged back in the direction we had come from. I sighed… it was a bumpy ride.

***

"Pegasus, your majesty, she's on the phone." Yami Mokuba said. He was in Peggy's office, which was oddly dark for some reason. Pegasus was reclining in his chair, with his feet propped up on the polished oak desk.

"Is she? Put her on screen…" Yami Mokuba pushed a button on the wall. A small screen rose from the corner of Peggy's desk. There was a face on it, but the face was shadowed. "Leave now, Mokubert." Yami Mokuba bowed and left the room. Peggy turned to the screen.

"What news do you have?"

"Yugi has arrived safely in Egypt. We expect he's on his way to a Dragonball… Nobel Gundam hacked into a satellite earlier today." replied the voice of a woman.

"I know Yugi's in Egypt… I also knew he'd eventually try to get the Dragonball. HOW IS THIS NEWS?!"

"Well, it's all in the location of the ball… It's located at the base of a pyramid. The room the ball is in has a high magic reading, higher then that expected of a Dragonball." Pegasus moved closer to the screen.

"Just what are you saying?" he whispered.

"This ball may very well be hidden along with the Giga Slave." Peggy gasped.

"Are you certain?"

"All the data matches that collected so far on the spell."

"Alright then, I'll send someone out right away. My newest slave."

"Should I go?"

"Hmm… No. I have a different job for you. You know my servant, Mokuba, correct? Well, he's currently the one who gets me the Yami Enajii I need, but he's not very good at it. You know my new Yami? It took him a week just to get him. But you… I think you should be able to get the Yami Enajii MUCH faster, yes?"

"… I suppose I could do that. I'll set out right away." Pegasus smiled.

"I knew you'd understand, Professor H…"

***

"I'm thirsty… I'm hungry… I'm tired… I'M BORED!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP, YUGI! WE'RE HERE ALREADY!" Zoe screamed at me. I looked around. I didn't see any pyramid.

"What are you talking about?! WHERE'S THE BIG PILE OF ROCKS?!"

"… damn it, woman! ARE YOU BLIND! Uhhh… HERE, let ME show you." Cheese Monkey said. She hopped over her camel and stanched the Millennium Puzzle. She ripped off the chain, then walked over to what I thought was only a really flat rock, just sitting there on the ground. Cheese Monkey turned the Puzzle upside down do that the flat part was parallel to the ground and put the part that held the chain into a hole on the top of the rock. Then she grabbed her camel and moved back. Me and Zoe followed.

The ground started to shake, and the sand around the rock suddenly started to sink in. For a few seconds, the Millennium Puzzle and rock disappeared. But then they rose out from the hole, with more then I expected. Within a few minutes, a pyramid stood before us where the rock once was, the Millennium Puzzle serving as its top.

"… Wow… that's like… magic." I said. There was no answer. I turned around and saw I was alone, except for the camels that were sitting down nearby. I saw footsteps that led around the pyramid and followed them. I took me to an opening where Zoe and Cheese Monkey were standing.

"Are we going in?" Cheese Monkey asked. Zoe nodded in response and took the first steps into the darkness. 

"Gah… I can't see anything!" I whined as we went a few feet in.

"Cheese Monkey, could you light a flare arrow in here?" Zoe said, not even turning around to look at us. She stopped and picked a stick off the floor.

"Umm… I suppose I could… At the stick, right?"

"Uh-huh. Make it a weak one, and don't aim directly. Let it just barley brush the edge." Zoe held out the stick in front of her, and Cheese Monkey took a few steps back. She raised her hand and aimed carefully. A few seconds later, she shouted, "FLARE ARROW!"

Cheese Monkey's spell blast past the stick, but just enough touched it to light a fire. Zoe raised her torch to find more lining the walls. As we walked, she lit each one, showing us the hieroglyphics on the cold stone walls.

"Zoe, can you read any of this?" I asked after what seemed to be an hour.

"Of course… I'm your Yami." Zoe answered as she lit another torch.

"Can you read any of it to me?"

"I can try. I don't have much practice with this stuff… Let's see… something about four people and uhhh… power."

"Oooo… IS IT A FAIRY TALE?!"

"Of cour- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoe had fallen suddenly through a hole hidden in the ground. Her scream echoed back up to us as she continued to fall.

"ZOE! Get back here!" I shouted.

"I can't!" Zoe hit the ground harshly. "OW!"

"What's wrong?!" Cheese Monkey called down into the hole.

"… I landed! And there's like… a door here in front of me!"

"Ok, I'll go get the reigns of the camels to tie them together, ok? Then we'll throw them down to you!" Cheese Monkey turned away from the hole and looked at me.

"Stay here with her, I'll be back soon." She ran off toward the entrance. I looked back down into the darkness of the pit and wondered what Zoe was doing.

Meanwhile, Zoe was trying to open the door she had mentioned. It was dark, and she couldn't see any kind of handle. She was feeling around the surface, when her hand slipped into a hole that seemed to be the exact same shape. Then the doorway slid open, and Zoe walked into another room.

Once she was inside, torches lit up. The room was large, with a square put taking up most of the room. Inside the pit, was a podium with a Dragonball. Chests surrounded the pit though. Spell Chests.

Zoe forgot about the Dragonball and counted the chests. Eight. She could hardly contain herself, and ran straight up to the edge of the pit, only to hit something invisible. A kind of wall that threw her back onto the floor.

"DAMN IT! Who dares deny me my desire?! AS PHARAOH, I COMMAND THIS BARRIER THINGAMABOB TO VANISH!" The barrier glowed once. Zoe approached carefully with her hands up. She walked right into the pit. "WOOOOO! Nothing can stop me now!"

Zoe bent down and opened the first chest. A blue light swirled up her arms and surrounded her body in search for her heart. When the end of the light found the pulse, it shot in through her chest.

"_My name is Sea Blast, a Shamanism spell of **water**._" 

"Woot, next one!" Zoe replied absent-mindedly. She rushed over to the second chest and opened it before she even bent down. A brown swirl rose from the ground, while a voice spoke.

"_I am Dug Haut, a Shamanism spell of **earth**._" Once the voice finished, the swirl disappeared. Zoe ran over to the third chest and opened it quickly. Red flames rose out and surrounded Zoe, but she felt no heat. Another voice spoke.

"_I am the simple spell, Fireball. A Shamanism spell of **fire**._" The fires vanished instantly. Zoe jumped over to the fourth chest, shoving it open. A white light burst out and filled the room.

"_I am Windy Shield, the defensive Shamanism spell of **wind**._" The light turned off. At that moment though, dirt and pieces of rock started to fall from the ceiling, and the ground began to shake.

"Oh crap… WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Zoe panicked at the top of her lungs.

"ZOE!" Cheese Monkey screamed down. "Hurry, get back up here! I've got the reigns, but Tristen is outside! In a Gundam! Yugi's gone out to battle, but apparently Trista got the Millennium Puzzle! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS SINKING BACK INTO THE GROUND!"

***

"Rise, SHINING GUNDAM!" I called out as I ran out of the pyramid. I climbed out from the sinking sand around the base, and up onto solid ground. In the distance, I could see a figure rising from the sand. Then a blast of fire behind it as it flew in my direction. In seconds, Shining Gundam was above me and I jumped into it. Quickly, I got into my Gundam Outfit and Shining Gundam stood on the ground.

In front of Shining Gundam was Gundam Alex.

"Who's there?" I asked. A window appeared on my screen. There was Tristen's face.

"YUGI MOTO! I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!"

"Trista?! How'd you get a Gundam?! And how'd you find me?!"

"READY, GO!" Gundam Alex charged at me, right fist held out ready to punch. Shining Gundam stopped it with its hand.

"Yami Tristen… That's who you are."

"BINGO!"

"What?! WHO SAYS BINGO ANYMORE?!" 

"WINNERS!" Gundam Alex kicked Shining Gundam at the ankles, causing it to fall back. It jumped onto Shining Gundam's chest, punched its face once, then put its hand in front of the face. "BRAM BLAZER!"

A blast of blue electricity shot out from its hand and hit Shining Gundam. I lay on the ground and moaned. I couldn't move. 

"Hah! You loose, Yugi! I AM STRONGER!" I growled in response, unable to speak. "Plus, I have the Millennium Puzzle! NOW I'LL HAVE MY OWN SHOW!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, TRISTA TRAILER!" Screamed Zoe's voice. "BEAM HOOP!" A ring of green light came flying over Shining Gundam and fell over Gundam Alex, then tightened around it's arms, keeping them from moving. I took my chance, and Shining Gundam pushed Gundam Alex off of it, then stood up. Nobel Gundam was on it's right, Wing Gundam on it's left.

"Take this!" screamed a familiar voice. Nobel Gundam turned to see a knife flying at it. 

"Ack! BEAM RIBBON!" Zoe cried. A violet pink ribbon was generated by Nobel Gundam's right hand. It through the ribbon out at the knife, wrapping the end around it and tossing it to the side. Then Nobel Gundam looked up to see who had thrown it.

"Look! It's another Gundam!" she announced. I turned around and saw Minaret Gundam hovering in front of us. Another window opened on my screen, this time with Tea's face on it.

"DRINK! What are you doing here?! Aren't you like… in a coma thingy?!" I asked. Tea didn't answer as Minaret Gundam threw another knife at me from the air.

"Gah! ASTRAL VINE!" Shining Gundam cast the spell, and broke the knife Minaret Gundam has thrown.

"Yugi! DON'T BE STUPID! That's Yami Tea!" Zoe declared. I agreed. Tea's window closed, and another opened with Cheese Monkey's face.

"Yugi, I'll take care of this thing. You get back the Millennium Puzzle." The window closed, and Wing Gundam took off into the air to battle Minaret Gundam. Shining Gundam turned to get the puzzle, but was thrown back by a large black ball on an electric blue chain. The ball recoiled back to its controller, who swung it on the chain over its head. A third Gundam.

"YUGI MOTO! 'Tis I! MOKUBERT! And BOLT GUNDAM!" Bolt Gundam through back the large ball, Shining Gundam raised its arms for defense. The leg of Nobel Gundam suddenly brushed past, kicking the ball aside. Then Nobel Gundam stood in front of my in my defense.

"Yugi, you have to get the puzzle, I WANNA BEAT UP MOCUBA!" Nobel Gundam hit Bolt Gundam with its ribbon as if it were a whip, while Shining Gundam ran toward Gundam Alex. The ground rumbled, and Shining Gundam stopped. A fourth Gundam was rising from the ground.

"Gah, now who's in my way?!" I asked furiously. A window appeared on my screen again. I found myself face to face with Bandit Keith, a.ka. Howard.

"Can't let you win, fool! Stop now and fight me and my powerful Gundam Maxter!" The shoulder pads on Gundam Maxter rose off and became punching gloves that joined onto the Gundam's hands. Then the blue chest plates flew off, and Gundam Maxter knocked its gloves together and got in a boxing position.

"You can't win anyway, Howie, so just give up! Dynast Brass!" The spell worked, and Gundam Maxter was caught in lighting with a pentagram below it. I was about to move on when I heard Bandit Keith laughing.

"That has no effect on me!" I took another look at Gundam Maxter. The lighting was rushing into its right glove, which was now glowing yellow. The pentagram dimmed out.

Gundam Maxter pulled back its arm, then punched at the air. "ELECTRIC PUNCH!" Bandit Keith yelled. The electricity from my spell was released from the glove and flew at me. This time Nobel Gundam wasn't there to save me. I was hit. 

"BANDIT KEITH, THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! This hand of mine shines with an awesome power! Its triumphant glow is telling me to defeat you!" Shining Gundam pulled back its right arm, then shot out, with it's right hand out, fingers extended. The hand penetrated a white glow and started to glow green as I shouted, "SHINING FINGER!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Gundam Maxter put its arms side by side for defense. Shining Gundam's attack collided, but wasn't able to penetrate through. "DIS FANG!" A black dragon came out from the hands of Gundam Maxter and pushed Shining Gundam back onto the ground. Shining Finger was extinguished.

"Wh… What's going on?… Why can't I win?!" I asked myself in despair.

"_Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite. RAH TILT!_" I heard Tea call out. Wing Gundam was thrown on top of me.

"They're so strong… I can't even lay a finger on Minaret Gundam!" Cheese Monkey complained.

"Somehow Peggy's gotten them more power… Shining Finger was blocked off by Gundam Maxter!"

"FIREBALL!" I heard Zoe scream. I watched Bolt Gundam fall back on the ground and shake in pain. Nobel Gundam jumped over in front of Wing Gundam and Shining Gundam as Gundam Maxter came charging at us. "WINDY SHIELD!" Nobel Gundam cried, raising it's arms straight out in front of it.

The wind rose around us like a hurricane and Gundam Maxter was unable to penetrate. Gundam Maxter jumped back and stood there patiently, ready to attack. The wind around us died out.

Minaret Gundam came down and stood beside Gundam Maxter, also poised for battle.

"You guys alright?" Zoe asked.

"No… Shining Gundam's energy levels are decreasing still." I replied.

"Wing Gundam's not doing so good itself." Cheese Monkey answered.

"Then I guess it's up to me…"

"Not just you, oh mighty Pharaoh!" shouted a voice. We looked around. Shadi was standing in-between our Gundams and the Yami's Gundams.

"Shadi! What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to help you. As you are ruler of this land, I feel it is my obligation."

"But how can you help? You're only human; you don't have the enhancement of a Gundam like we do. You don't stand a chance!"

"I don't care." Shadi put his hands together and closed his eyes. "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_" A red ball of fire floated in front of Shadi's clasped hands, then shout out a giant blast of fire that hit Minaret Gundam and Gundam Maxter.

"Oh my god… how did he do that…" I asked. Shadi heard me, but ignored the question.

"Yugi, Cheese Monkey, you two must retrieve the Millennium Puzzle, and get back into the pyramid and into the Dragon's Tomb! Then you must claim the Dragonball kept within, and take the two spells of your own choice! But hurry!" he said while the two enemy Gundams were down. "Nobel Gundam, you must stay here and help me by finishing off Bolt Gundam."

Shining Gundam finally was able to reach Gundam Alex. Wing Gundam grabbed it around the waist and held it up for me, while Shining Gundam punched through the chest and broke into the cockpit. The Millennium Puzzle flew out. Shining Gundam opened its chest and allowed the puzzle to enter the cockpit.

Wing Gundam tossed Gundam Alex aside, and we flew towards the rock on the desert ground. Cheese Monkey and I jumped out in our Gundam Outfits. I put the Millennium Puzzle in its place and the pyramid rose from the ground again. We jumped in through the entrance before the pyramid was even fully out.

We ran down the corridor in the total darkness. Within minutes, we fell through the ground and landed again. Before us was the entrance into a well lit room. The Dragonball inside.

I ran in and was about to grab the ball when I saw the Spell Chests. I looked at Cheese Monkey and saw she had already opened one.

"_I am Bephis Bring, called out by summoning the power of the earth spirit, Bephimos, capable of giving you an easy escape through the ground._" A white glow spoke. I grabbed a chest off the ground and opened it. Yellow wind blew out and surrounded me.

"_I am the offensive spell Diem Wing_" it spoke. Cheese Monkey had opened her second, but I didn't hear what it said as I opened my second chest and black light flowed out. My stomach sank. Was it the Ragna Blade?…

***

Nobel Gundam whipped Bolt Gundam repeatedly with it's Beam Ribbon. Nobel Gundam stopped and held out it's left hand.

"_Earth below me_," a white orb appeared in Nobel Gundam's left hand, "_Submit to my will!_" Nobel Gundam slammed its left hand and the orb down into the ground, "_Dug Haut!_" Spears of rock rose from the desert sand and attacked Bolt Gundam, penetrating through into it. Shocks of electricity rose around the spears every few seconds. The job was done.

Zoe looked across from her at the other battle taking place. Minaret Gundam and Gundam Maxter were standing on either side of Shadi, who had his hands against each other again and his eyes closed. He looked tired.

"Shadi, let me help!"

"NO! Pharaoh, stay back! This is my fight."

"But, Shadi-"

__

"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! FINAL DRAGON SLAVE!" Seconds before the spell activated fully, Shadi had his final thoughts. _Goodbye, Pharaoh… this is the final spell I will ever cast. Once I am gone, it will be passed onto young Princess Yugi… Though at present, you are always the one to come to the rescue, the stronger of the two… the fighter, in the end, it will all come down to Yugi…_

The red ball of fire in front of Shadi blew up into a large explosion of fire. Shadi however was consumed in it along with Gundam Maxter and Minaret Gundam. Zoe gasped in horror as the explosion rose into the sky.

"But, Shadi… you were strong… we could've used you…" Zoe sighed. Nobel Gundam sat on the floor with it's legs crossed as it waited for the return of Yugi and Cheese Monkey. Around it, the Gundams of the Yami's were disappearing. Zoe didn't care as she mourned the loss of an ally…

***

My muscles tightened, and my spine shivered as I awaited for the spell to speak and introduce itself. I was dead nervous. This could very well be our answer. We wouldn't have to find the rest of the Dragonballs… this would be enough to defeat Peggy and his Devil Gundam. The spell finally started to speak.

"_I am the black offensive spell_-" My heart stopped. I breathed harshly. It sounded like the Ragna Blade. "… _Blast Ash._" The black light faded. I fell to the ground on my knees in shock.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Cheese Monkey asked.

"I thought… I thought that was the Ragna Blade…"

"Oh…" Cheese Monkey said disappointedly. As I sat there sadly, red sparks started to twinkle around me.

"What the…"

"_Yugi Moto_." Shadi's voice spoke."_I am the spell Dragon Slave._"

"But… you sound like Shadi."

"_In a way, I am. Originally, Dragon Slave called on the power of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu. My body had died, but my spirit lives on as the Dragon Slave now, increasing its power. I now give myself to you…_" the sparks came into my chest.

"Yugi, what's going on?" I hesitated.

"I suppose… I suppose we gained an ally in a way… Quick, let's go now. Zoe might need our help, and the faster we defeat Peggy, the better." Cheese Monkey nodded and grabbed the Two-Star Dragonball.

We ran off out of the tomb, down the corridor, up the reigns and down the other corridor. Then down the final corridor, toward the entrance, into the light of the hot Egyptian day with a new hope. We had the Dragonball, and had gained strength that day. Case Closed.


	9. Ceremony

**__**

Dictionary 

Case 9: Ceremony

I watched as the tip of Shining Gundam's head fell below the water. The hot sun forced me into taking off my leather jacket. I threw it down on the warm sand, and sat on it. I didn't like getting my pants dirty.

"What do we do now?" Cheese Monkey asked from the water. She had been playing around in the tides, but apparently had something on her mind. Dragonballs.

"HAVE FUN!" Zoe replied loudly. She was standing beside me, drinking from a coconut. Somehow she had managed to change without my noticing. She had on a blue two-part bathing suit, with white shorts on top and a straw hat, black sunglasses covering her eyes from the intense sunlight.

"What… what about the Dragonball? There is one here in Hawaii, right? YOU DIDN'T BRING US HERE FOR NOTHING, DID YOU, ZOE?!" hollered Cheese Monkey, clenching her fists.

"Blah, _relax_. There's a Dragonball here, alright. But… is it really that important?!" Cheese Monkey started making her way toward us, her feet stomping on the wet sand and leaving behind a tail of footprints.

"IS IS THAT IMPORTANT?! Of course it is! Devil Gundam is undoubtedly becoming stronger by the day, and so is Peggy! We don't have any time to be careless in any way! How could you possibly think we do?!"

"But… coconut!"

"No coconut!"

"COCONUTS! DANCING! AND FOOOOOOD!" Cheese Monkey stopped walking and looked down at her feet at the mention of the last word. Her face was shadowed by her bangs as a warm breeze brushed past us. Zoe and I had fallen silent.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Selena. You really miss Joey, don't you?" Cheese Monkey nodded.

"I wish he was ba-"

"YUGI MOTO!" cried a loud voice. I stood up from my spot with worry. In the distance of the sky, I could see a small twinkle of fire. It was getting larger by the second. In less than a minute, it was obviously a Gundam.

"Who's there?! I demand to know who's looking for me!" I answered back with a shout. 

"Yugi Moto, it is I! Marik Ishtar! And I'm here to do what all the other fools before me couldn't do because of their weak power! I AM HERE TO CLAIM YOUR LIFE, AND CAPTURE YOUR SHINING GUNDAM!"

"Marik?! You're been taken by Peggy too?!"

"YUGI! There's no sense in asking! We have to stop him!" Zoe yelled at me. I ran toward the water, and snapped my fingers on the way.

"RISE, SHINING GUNDAM!" The clear blue water shook and rose. It poured down over the body of Shining Gundam. Before it had all cleared off, I had jumped into the cockpit and activated the mobile trace system as I put on my outfit. By that time, Marik's Gundam was flying in front of me. 

"Ewww… what is that?!" I asked.

"This is Neros Gundam! YOU'RE DEFEAT! Gundam Fight Match, Ready?! GO!!! Silver Legs!" Neros Gundam put it's leg back and kicked across at the air, its foot leaving a silver blur in the air that came flying at Shining Gundam.

Shining Gundam took out its sword handle, which generated a purple blade. It slashed, tossing the attack aside. While it did this though, Neros Gundam managed to get behind Shining Gundam. It put its hands together, raised them over its head and then hit hard down onto the neck of Shining Gundam.

I felt a sharp pain run down my side. My vision was beginning to blur. I wasn't sure if I would be able to maintain my focus.

"Zoe… I can't do this on my own!" I yelled, blocking off another attack with my sword.

"BACK OFF MY LITTLE GIRL, BITCH!" Zoe yelled. She was already in Nobel Gundam, who kicked Neros Gundam toward the land, making it crush an area of trees as it fell on its back.

"NOT SO FAST! I'm now allowing this! My battle is against Yugi! LET ME GET _YOU_ ANOTHER OPPONENT! COME OUT, GUN-"

"NOT SO FAST, CAT NOISE!" Cheese Monkey yelled. A blast of purple energy hit Neros Gundam in the chest, its source Wing Gundam's staff. The pain was enough to stop Marik.

"Woot! GO CHEESE MONKEY!" Zoe cheered.

"SHUT UP, ZOE! I told you we had to hurry! NOW WE HAVE THIS THING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Wing Gundam turned to Nobel Gundam to talk.

"It's not my fault they showed up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Come out, Gundam Epyon!" In a nearby volcano, another Gundam rose, cracking its hiding place apart.

"… MY GOD, PEGGY HAS A LOT OF WORKER THINGS!" Zoe exclaimed. "Who's gonna fight that?"

"I'll do it!" Cheese Monkey answered, as Wing Gundam flew off toward the volcano and its opponent without even waiting for Zoe's answer. 

Meanwhile, Neros Gundam turned to Nobel Gundam, "Now for you… I have the perfect opponent for you… WATCH OUT! Its RISING GUNDAM!" Marik screamed in his usual insane-like voice. Nobel Gundam turned around in time to grab the sides of a blue blade with its hands. It's wielder, Rising Gundam.

"Who's there?!" Zoe asked as she pushed the sword away, causing Rising Gundam to step back. They were standing in the water, which was only up to their ankles. A window opened up on her screen as a connection was made with Rising Gundam. "PIXIE?!"

"That's right…" replied Pixie, her voice no longer sounding sweet but icy cold. It's true form.

"What has Peggy done to you?! Why are you fighting ME?" Pixie paused to laugh.

"Peggy hasn't done anything to me! I volunteered to join him! Long, long ago!"

"But… But you work for JAP… you betrayed your own nation?" Pixie cackled.

"JAP is nothing but a joke. JAP- Joined Anarchy of Peggy." Zoe fell silent.

"You… LIED TO SUMO MAMA?! OH, there's gonna be some hurt goin' 'round now!!!" Nobel Gundam shot straight out at Rising Gundam, who was surprised by the attack but managed to use its sword to block off the punch.

"BEAM RIBBON!" Rising Gundam's sword was caught by the pink glow, and pulled away by the ribbon. Rising Gundam reacted by punching Nobel Gundam's face, causing it to loose focus, giving Rising Gundam the opportunity to snatch back it's sword and put it back on its back.

"Beam Bow!" A gray circle on Rising Gundam's left hand spread out rods that made it look like a bow. Rising Gundam generated a green arrow it it's right hand and set it in the bow, firing with great aim. "RISING ARROW!"

Nobel Gundam did a back flip, barley missing the arrow. What she didn't know though was that I was intended to miss.

"Marik, now! Send her away!" Pixie cried as Nobel Gundam dodged the arrow. Neros Gundam stood from its place at last. Inside the cockpit, Marik took out his Millennium Rod.

"To Peggy you go!" he cried, pointing the rod at Nobel Gundam. Inside the cockpit, Zoe started sinking through the floor.

"AHHhhhhhHHhhhhHHHHH! YUGI! Help!" Zoe screamed as the liquid that made up her Gundam Outfit pulled her in. She took in one more breath as her head went below. I wasn't able to get to her in time, as Neros Gundam was getting back to attacking me and I was busy evading.

"ZOE! ZOE! Can you hear me?! ZOE!"…

***

Zoe fell through the liquid into a tank in the shape of a heart. The tank was filled with a clear red liquid, which as soon as she inhaled caused her to fall asleep. Her outfit dissolved in the liquid, leaving her naked. Wires with small round pads came out from the sides of the tank and attached themselves onto her skin, on different parts of her body. Finally, her arms were crossed over her chest. Pegasus put a hand on the smooth class surface and looked in at her face.

"Zoe Moto… You have eluded me for some time… you were never of any particular interest. But I made a mistake. Yami Yugi… he's of no use to me. All along you were the one I needed, the final ingredient. The cherry on the very top… Yami of Yamis."

Pegasus turned around. He was on a balcony with stairs that curved down on either side. The balcony was round, with the heart shaped tank at it's back. At it's front was a podium with an old book.

The stairs led down to a red carpet that led into a hall, with a ceiling as high as the room with the balcony. On both walls of the hall, were smaller, cylinder-shaped tanks. 10 in total, 5 on each side. At the foot of these tanks was come kind of ice formation, but that wasn't the interesting part. Inside the tanks were Yamis.

Peggy climbed down the right set of stairs and made his way into the short hall, his hands behind his back. Slowly he walked down it, looking at the tanks on the right. Yami Mai, Yami Kaiba, Yami Tea, Yami Tristen, and Yami Joey. Peggy stepped closer to the tanks and bent down. On each ice formation, was a shallow square-shaped dent with a word inscribed in all capital letters. He read them off from Yami Mai to Yami Joey.

"Beauty, Anger, Moral, Courage, Innocence…" Pegasus stood and walked to the left wall. He walked past and looked into each tank. Yami Bakura, Yami Mokuba, Yami Keith… the last two were empty. Peggy read their inscriptions from Yami Bakura, to the last one.

"Sincerity, Hope, Strength, Determination, Greed…" Peggy sighed. "The ingredients for a human heart, the Yami Shogen no Shinkan, all as instructed by the Claire Bible… No normal heart… The heart to end it all." Peggy looked up from the middle of the hall at Zoe. "With the Yami of Yamis to pull out the negative parts of each Yamis's represented trait, the heart will loose all sight of good… then I can insert the Yami of Yami's ability to pull out the darkness into the heart, and make it draw out the evil in the heart of every inhabitant of the Earth, and then have all that darkness consume the world… the Apocalypse."

***

"MARIK! What have you done with my Yami?!" I barked. Shining Gundam grabbed Neros Gundam at the throat. Marik couldn't speak, so Yugi loosened his grip.

"P… I'm not telling you where she is. But I have to go, and so does Duke."

"Duke?! Duke Devlin? WHERE IS HE?!"

"YUGI! I'm having some trouble here!" Cheese Monkey said. I turned around. Gundam Epyon had a cord coming out of its arm, which attached to a sword that was trying to cut through Wing Gundam's staff.

"Well I can't do anything about it, I have Marik here!" I gasped. "DUKE IS IN GUNDAM EPYON, ISN'T HE?"

"Yes, and we have to go!" Neros Gundam removed Shining Gundam's hand from its throat, and stepped back.

"Where are you going, Ishtar?! We're not done battling!"

"Consider it a tie, Yugi Moto."

"… What?! A tie?! The real Marik Ishtar would never settle for a tie… You really have become a Peggy slave!"

"Soon it won't matter who I belong to. You're ALL doomed." Inside the cockpit, Marik took out his Millennium Rod again. He raised it high, then looked at me one more time. "Goodbye."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shining Gundam ran toward Neros Gundam, but his reaction was too late and Neros Gundam had disappeared by the time he reached the spot. Up near the volcano, Gundam Epyon did the same thing. I fell to my knees.

Wing Gundam approached Shining Gundam slowly. "Yugi, you can't give up… isn't there anything you can do?" Cheese Monkey asked. I thought hard, but my mind kept being distracted by thoughts of Zoe. All our time together, the lessons I had learned, our special bond…

Wait. Our bond. The sacred connection… I could use that.

The cockpit door opened. I stepped out in my Gundam Outfit and stood on the dock. Wing Gundam looked at me.

"You have a plan?"

"Yes. I _will_ get Zoe back."

"You… you'll have to go on your own. When Gundam Epyon broke out of the volcano, the lava flow went wild. Look, there are people in danger! I have to help them!" 

"But what if we need your help?"

"You'll be fine. At the same time I can locate the next Dragonball. Go now, we don't know how much time we have! Stop Peggy." I nodded. My hands held on to the Millennium Puzzle, and I closed my eyes for concentration. I focused on Zoe. I focused on stopping Peggy. I focused on being with Zoe. The floor below me began to swirl as its structure was ruptured and an opening was made. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow, I fell through the hole. The tip of my hair went through, and the swirl stopped. It was back to normal.

Cheese Monkey smiled. A hopeful smile. Wing Gundam turned around and made its way toward the volcano. "I'll get there when I can…"

***

Pegasus stood in front of the podium on the balcony in his usual red tuxedo. He had a smile on his face as he watched two figures walk into the hall before him. An insane smile.

In the hall, Duke and Marik walked in happily.

"Master, we have returned." Marik shouted.

"Excellent, get in your places now. We're ready to begin." Pegasus answered. Marik and Duke walked toward the two empty tanks. Marik stood in front of the one that read "GREED", with his back facing it, and merely fell back. His body sank in completely, and he fell asleep. Duke did the same with the tank marked "DETERMINATION".

Pegasus felt his heart jump. His plans were coming together. With this, he wouldn't need the creature that was waiting for him deep below the ground. He wasn't even fond of it. He didn't think it'd be very useful, it wasn't even his idea to make it. Someone else had persuaded him to, guaranteeing it would be worth his while. So far it hadn't been.

Now Pegasus was ready. He opened the book on the podium, and started reading out loud.

"Gathered here, the 10 souls, all powered by emotion. Hearts are ruled by the emotions of these souls- beauty, anger, moral, courage, innocence, sincerity, hope, strength, determination, greed. Combined together, a replica of heart can be made. Fuse these spirit's energies into one and create the heart to match no other." The tanks in the hall began to fill with a white light one by one. The light threw a beam of energy up in front of the balcony that became a black ball generating shocks of electricity. 

"Drawn out by the po-"

"PEGASUS! Stop!" cried Yugi. Peggy turned around angrily.

"I thought you had been taken care of! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for my Yami. Give her to me! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Uhhh… behind you." Yugi turned around to face the tank.

"Oh…"

"I'm not letting you stop me! DEVIL GUNDAM!" Wires flew down from the ceiling and grabbed Yugi, pulling him up. "HAH! Let's see you escape from that!"

"Let me down!"

"NO!" Pegasus turned back to the book.

"Drawn out by the powers of the Yami Shogen no Shinkan, take on an 11th force, that of the Yami of Yamis. Take her power and make it your own; draw out the evil of the entire planet, the dark feelings in every life force. Call them to you, let them rage." Zoe began to glow yellow. Yugi gasped, afraid of what was coming. 

The yellow glow came out in a swirl that flew into the black ball. Once all of it was inside, the ball flashed, and four red orbs came out and surrounded it.

"_Pegasus Jane Crawford, Lord of Akumu. You have gathered together the forces to give me a form in this universe, I, the Lord of Shadows. In this state I can do anything, and as my choice, I have decided to carry out your wish for an Apocalypse._" Pegasus bowed.

"I thank you, Master. I humbly except your generous offer…"

"_It is more complicated then that, Pegasus. This form you have given me is not complete-- this is not a proper heart. I'm loosing my grip on this universe and it is taking all my power to sustain my self. You have left out one ingredient…_"

"Pardon me, Sir, but I have followed the instructions carefully to every detail. I have found every Yami necessary for this to work…"

"_Look again_…"

"Pegasus! STOP! You can't do this, so many people will die! Let the Lord of Shadows be lost in the mark of time! _Please!_"

"Shut up, Yugi-girl… let me concentrate!" Pegasus said, as he flipped through the pages of his old book. It was obviously a lost cause. Yugi turned to look down into Zoe's tank.

"Zoe! ZOE! If you can hear me, do what I tell you! Wake up, don't let Peggy win! You're letting him use you; you can't do that! Make him pay! Do something to stop him!" Yugi cried desperately.

Inside the tank, the Yami of Yamis was frowning. "Z… oe? I am… Yami…" She breathed out, letting bubbles of air come out of her mouth and float to the top of the tank. Her eyes remained shut.

"Zoe! I could loose you-- FIGHT PEGGY!"

"Shut UP, Yugi! Just SHUT UP. She can't do anything!"

"I could take you on, _GIRLYPANTS!!!_" Pegasus gasped loudly, and put a hand lightly to his chest.

"YUGI MOTO, I am _appalled_… HOW DARE YOU?! Zoe belongs to the Lord of Shadows now. She's not even Zoe! She is the Yami of Yamis! ZOE IS GONE FROM EXISTENCE!" 

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Cheese Monkey screamed as she ran in through the hall and jumped up onto the balcony between Peggy and the tank. "I'm here now, Yugi! I got the Dragonball! I'd've been here sooner, but I had to take care of Pixie! Plus they had a party in my honor… BUT I'M HERE NOW!"

"It doesn't matter! I already told you! Zoe is gone! SHE EXISTS **NO MORE**!"

"NO… I WILL get Zoe back! I'll get her back! I WILL GET ZOE BACK! I… need… ZOE! Zoe is all I need! I will… GET HER BACK!" Yugi started to fight the wires. His arms tried to pull away and his legs kicked where they could. "Zoe! You will be my bride!"

Cheese Monkey ran over to the tank, and put her hands against it. She made a fist and tapped on it. "Are you awake, Yami of Yamis?… I mean Zoe."

"You've been selfish and reckless since you were… a child…" Yugi said. The wires around his left arm started to rip. In the tank, the Yami of Yamis was wincing with the struggle of the confusion in her mind. 

"I… am… Z… o…e. No… Yami… I am…"

"You cry too easily… and expect too much of people." Yugi continued, the wires around his legs now beginning to tear. "AND YOU ALWAYS BRING ME BAD LUCK!"

"Bad luck… I am a part of the Lord of Shadows… Yami of Yamis… No… I am…" the Yami of Yamis said in her tank, her eyes still closed, and her wince still strong.

"But you've always been sweet… and so gentle. Being with you or not being with you…" Yugi continued to try and break free.

"I am... sweet…" Yami of Yamis said. She made a small noise from the struggle going in her heart.

"Being with me… or not being with me… MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE!" the wires around Yugi's left arm ripped entirely. More grabbed it, but his arm fought them as well. "The air… the world… would be different! I WOULD BE DIFFERENT!"

"I… am… Z…o… e?" Yugi pulled away from the wires with all his strength, ripping them off every few moments only to have more grab him.

"COME BACK, ZOE! YOU WILL BE MY BRIDE! And I… I… will be…"

"Y… Y… ug… YUGI!!" Zoe cried out, her eyes opening, her moth letting out a gasp.

"**YOUR PRINCE!!!**"Yugi broke free of the wires and fell down to the floor. "Pegasus, the time has come!!!"

"Yugi… is this a dream?…Yugi!!!" Zoe cried from her tank. Cheese Monkey stepped to the side to let her see Yugi. Zoe put her palms on the surface of the tank and banged on it. "YUGI!!!"

"Zoe… are you alright?" Yugi asked, turning to her.

"Forget about her! Yugi Moto, as you said, the time has come! Our opportunity has come to fight and see who is victoria!!" 

"Zoe comes first! ALWAYS!"

"Grrr… not when Pegasus Jane Crawford is in the matter! DEVIL GUNDAM!" The wires attatched to Zoe released shocks of electricity. Zoe's eyes widened with pain.

"_AUGH!!_"

"Z… ZOE!!! Zoe, hang on!"

"Yugi, I'll take care of Peggy! You help Zoe!" Cheese Monkey said. She and Yugi changed places. Yugi ran up to the tank.

"ASTRAL VINE!!" Yugi conjured the spell in his hand and threw it at the tank. Nothing happened.

"I WONT ALLOW IT! BURST RONDO!" Peggy's spell hit Yugi in the back and made him fall to the floor in pain. Then Peggy turned to his book and immediately saw something that just seemed to stick out. "I see now… what I missed… the final part!"

"CRAWFORD, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Cheese Monkey barked. Peggy lowered his head.

"It was there… all along… right there… the final ingredient." Peggy grabbed a dagger from under the podium and held it tightly in his hand. "I know what was missing…" Pegasus raised the dagger. "Another Yami! The final Yami! THE YAMI OF TERROR!" Pegasus stabbed himself with an insane look. An eerie grin that made a chill run down Cheese Monkey's spine stuck on his face as he fell to the floor in a bloody mess. A black energy flew out from the stab and flew into the black ball quickly.

"_Yes… that was it, terror. The last piece of a heart… Now I can properly take the power of the Yami of Yamis!_" spoke the black ball.

"No you can't! The Yami of Yamis is gone! There is only Zoe!" Cheese Monkey replied.

"_The power lives on inside her… I want it._" A black beam with a light purple glow whipped out from the ball and hit Zoe in the chest, going into her heart. Zoe screamed, her eyes closed in pain.

"ZOE! Fight it! DO SOMETHING!" Yugi cried. Tears were filling Zoe's closed eyes.

"Uuuggh… Y… Yugi? Yugi?" Zoe opened her eyes slightly, the tears still coming. "It's you… it's really you!!" 

"Zoe…"

"YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! I knew you would come rescue me! It's not a dream! You really ARE my prince!!"

"ZOE! Come on, I know you're happy and all, but you have to fight it!" Yugi answered as Zoe closed her eyes again from an increase in pain.

"I know what I have to do…" Zoe said distantly.

"_There is nothing_…" the black ball said uncertainly. 

"I have one idea…" Zoe opened one eye, gritting her teeth. "FIREBALL!" The beam of black turned red for a moment. "SEA BLAST!" The beam turned blue for a second. "WINDY SHIELD!" The beam turned gray. "DUG HAUT!" The beam turned green. "Aaaaannnddd… ELEMIKIA LANCE!" The beam turned white. "TAKE THE PURITY WITH IN ME! My magic! The spells I use to fight evil! INCLUDING YOU!"

"_Nooooooo! I'm not giving up that easily… There is one more… thing… to do…_" Rings of black appeared around Zoe. "_Life… force_…" Cheese Monkey growled.

"Let her go…"

"_You don't rule me_…_ I am superior to you._"

"That's what you think…"

"What are you doing, Selena?" Yugi asked. Cheese Monkey ignored.

"_You, who is a part of the king of nightmare; You, who is released from universe; A freezing black blade of darkness; Be my power, be my arm; Togehter we walk on the path of destruction; Crashing down the soul of Gods! Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! RAGNA BLADE!_" Yugi gasped, his eyes wide. Thick black lighting with black electricity appeared in Cheese Monkey's hands. 

"You… had it all along? And didn't tell us?" Yugi asked, completely shocked.

"I got it from the tomb… I didn't tell you because I was afraid to use it… now I'm not." Cheese Monkey jumped, raising the spell, and then throwing it down on the black orb. The spell was cut through the ball, which quickly put itself back together,. Cheese Monkey fell down onto the balcony.

"_No… I must hurry_!" cackled the black ball. A beam of blue came out from Zoe's chest, and into the ball. The tank's glass shattered, the red liquid spilled out, and Zoe fell onto the floor. "_AHHHHHHH!_"

The four red orbs around the ball began so spin around it rapidly. They flew out into the hall as four beams of red light, and crashed into four tanks. The floor began to shake.

__

Yugi ran over to Zoe, and got on his knees. He laid her unconscious form on her back and put her head on his lap. "What's going on?!"

"_You have slowed me down_…" the ball's voice whispered away as it dissolved. 

Down in the hall, the red lights had done something. Out of one tank flew out a swirl of water that circled around the ceiling above us. Out of another a swirl of fire, another a tornado, and another a rope of dirt and mud. The four swirled all around us angrily.

"What's going on?!" Yugi asked again.

"We are the Four Egyptian Gods of the Elements who were lost in the flow of time, now restored to this world."

"What do you want?!" Cheese Monkey asked.

"Power… We were put away from this world long ago because we could not get along and our arguing nearly destroyed the planet. Now that we our back, we will restart out war." The four swirls became straight and flew through the ceiling in different directions.

"… What are we going to do about them?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure… we might have to stop them… we might not. Now that we don't need the Dragonballs, I guess we should stop them."

"Yeah… We really don't need the Dragonballs now that Pegasus is dead… Case Closed."

Yugi and Cheese Monkey just stood there for a while, Zoe on Yugi's lap. However, neither of them realized Yugi's voice echoed deep below the ground. Deep, deep down into a holding bay with a sleeping monster. Yugi's voice echoed deeper into it.

_Not that Pegasus is dead… Pegasus is dead… Pegasus is dead._

A pair of scary green eyes lit up in the darkness… It wasn't over.


	10. Corruption

**__**

Dictionary 

Case 10: Corruption

I gently brushed a way a few stray locks from Zoe's closed eyes. I looked at every detail on her face. She was moist after just coming out of the tank, and the water was rolling down my Gundam Outfit.

Cheese Monkey crossed her arms over her chest in thought. She was probably considering our options. I suddenly noticed something shiny… on the floor, near Peggy. It was round like a marble, and rolling toward her slowly. She gasped as she saw it's weak glint, bending down quickly and picking it up.

"Joey…" she mouthed as she studied the golden ball. 

"What's that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"This is my Joey, I know it! Peggy… he's been wearing him all along. But how did it work again?!"

In my mind, I played the flashback of the last time I saw a summoning gem used.

_"Yugi Moto. It's time for pay back!" He took out a pretty looking green gem I envied, and threw it up in the air. Then he took out a key, which he raised to touch the gem. There was a flash, and then a spout of tequila flew out of the gem. Out from the top, Tekiirahooa appeared. The spout ended, and the monster landed on the floor…_

"Mokuba." I said. Cheese Monkey understood as she jumped off the balcony. She ran into the hall and looked into each tank desperately, clutching the summoning gem in her fist tightly.

"HE'S GONE!" she yelled, looking up at the balcony.

"Are you sure?!" I yelled back.

"Yes! MOKUBERT IS GONE! What am I supposed to do now?!" I thought for a few moments. 

"Yami Joey's there, isn't he?"

__

"Ummm…" she paused here to examine the tanks again. "NO! They're _all_ gone!"

"Then uhhh… It's up to you." I heard her growl, but didn't care. Something about Zoe was worrying me…

"Fine. I'll get him back on my own." she said as she gave up. She held the jewel to her heart. "Joey? Joey? If you can hear me, please, listen CAREFULLY just for once. Try to break out, please? You don't want to stay in there forever, do you? I mean… I'm here. Waiting for you. Why not come out? I… I l-"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WOMAN! Must you do everything the hard way?! JOEY!!! DINNER'S READY!!!" I screamed, annoyed by Cheese Monkey's ramblings. The jewel began to glow, and the Joey popped out in a beam of life, looking in every direction.

"WHERE'S THE TABLE?!" he hollered.

"JOEY!" Cheese Monkey screamed as she locked him in a tight hug. "JOEY, JOEY, JOEY!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!"

"Errr, uhhhh…. Yeah… I missed you too…"

"OH MY GOD! Selena! COME HERE! I think… I think…" I stopped as a Gundam Head rose from the ground in front of the balcony and stared at me. "Oh crap! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cheese Monkey let go of Joey.

"YUGI! Quick! Get Zoe out of there!!! I'll get Wing Gundam! You try to get back to Hawaii!"

"But how?!" I asked, clutching Zoe.

"DO YOUR SPIRALLY FLOOR THING!"

"Uhh... but… I just.… I don't know how!" I looked down at Zoe's innocent face and muttered, "Help me…" A tear slid down my cheek. It never made it to the ground though. Somehow, it sustained itself halfway before it hit the floor with a silver glow, and time had seemed to stop. Everything turned gray, except for me. A white mist spread out from it and wrapped around me, with an eerie water-like glow. "Wh… what?"

"_I am the spell Teleport._" spoke the mist.

"But… but I thought spells were only found in the spell chests?"

"_Most of us are in the spell chests… some of us however, who were found long ago and have had our users die, have lived on in all existence... Lived on in space, as the atoms that help make up the universe. Lost in the flow of time like so many other things…_ _We can be called back when there is dire need for our rebirth. You are in dire need, and need my assistance. As of now, I am here to serve and aid you for as long as you live, Yugi Moto…_" the mist flew into my heart slowly.

"No! Wait! I have more questions!!" But it was too late, and the gray that had consumed everything left as quickly as it came and Zoe and I were back in danger again. I held on to her tightly and imagined Shining Gundam where I had left it, the cockpit door entrance as the Gundam dried off in the Hawaiian sun… I knew how to use my new spell.

"TELEPORT!" I screamed. Cheese Monkey looked confused, but she trusted me in this, and went on with Joey to get Wing Gundam.

Behind me, there was something that could only be described as a glowing giant in the form of Shining Gundam, pure white. It was fading in and out as I concentrated on the spell. As I focused harder, the Gundam materialized and was in its normal state.

I jumped up into the cockpit, closing it behind me, and taking immediate control.

"Activate mobile trace system!" Instantly, I punched at the Gundam Head, who dodged around behind Shining Gundam and bit it in the neck. I screamed in pain. 

Shining Gundam took out it's sword and stabbed behind it into the Gundam Head, causing it to let go of its neck and move back in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw something red on the floor. In my rush, I had forgotten Zoe on the ground. 

"TELEPORT!" I screamed again. Zoe glowed white and disappeared from the ground, only to reappear in my cockpit. The Gundam Head came flying at Shining Gundam.

"Grrr… I don't have time for you! SHINING FINGER!" I attacked the Gundam Head, destroying it as it crashed to the ground.

I was about to take off when I heard the floor in front of the balcony collapse. I turned around to face another Gundam in a tangle of green wires. As I looked closer, I saw that the Gundam was literally attached to the extremely large head of another Gundam.

"The hell…?" I asked, frowning at it.

"I'm not letting you go back out into that world, Yugi Moto! I can't let you ruin what I have worked hard for!" cried the familiar voice of who I guessed was the Gundam's pilot. Pixie Hinoki.

"Pixie?! What are you doing?"

"I have no clue who you're referring to… Yes, YOU know me as Pixie Hinoki, but that is not my real name. My true identity is that of Martina Zeppelin, Gundam Expert."

"You lied about that too? Just as you did with JAP?"

"Yes, almost all of it was a lie. It was fairly obvious to begin with. I'm not even Japanese."

"YOU'RE NOT?!"

"I'm the daughter of the German scientist, Elbert Zeppelin."

"Right… I understand now. Tell me now, WHAT IS THAT?!"

"What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?! This is the ultimate force!! THIS IS DEVIL GUNDAM! At last making it's reappearance to the world!"

"What do you think you're doing?! Get out of there; it can't possibly be safe! Come with us, we can help you!"

"Help me? I don't need help! I chose to join Devil Gundam on my own!"

"But that can't be! I actually did research, Martina! I know it's controlling you!"

"It is not. Do you know who persuaded Peggy to create Devil Gundam? It was me! I convinced him it would help him do what he wanted to do! Now that he's gone though, its time I took what was rightfully mine!"

"But why would you do something like this? What could Devil Gundam possibly do for you?"

"Power. It can bring me power. I could rule the universe with this!"

"I see… you're obviously not the woman I thought I knew… And I can't allow you to carry out your plan! HERE I GO! This hand of mine shines with an awesome power! Its burning glow tells me to defeat you! Shining… FINGER!" Shining Gundam charged at Devil Gundam, it's right hand glowing green. I heard Martina cackle.

"Not so fast, Yugi! You'll have to fight off my slaves to get to me first! Come out, MIRAGE GUNDAM! BLUE DRAGON GUNDAM! NEROS GUNDAM!!!"

"Prepare for trouble…" said a woman's voice as a column of tangled wires rose from the ground.

"And make it double…" said a man as another column rose from the ground on the other side of Devil Gundam.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples with in out nation!"

"To defeat the evils of truth and love!" The first column opened slightly to show a pair of glowing pink eyes in the shadows with in the column.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The second column opened in the same way, a pair of dark blue eyes glowing in its shadows.

"Yami Mai!" The first column tore open and out came Mirage Gundam.

"Yami Kaiba!" The second column tore open and out came Blue Dragon Gundam. 

"Team Peggy blasting off at the speed of light! So surrender now or prepare to fight!" They yelled together. Out of the tangle of wires on the floor burst out Neros Gundam.

"MARIK, that's right!" I gasped. 

"How can this be? Zoe defeated Bolt Gundam back in Egypt. I was sure the thing was completely destroyed, beyond repair. How can you still have survived, Mokupoop?!"

"Shut up, Yugi and fight me!" Yami Mokuba replied back. I gasped again, suddenly remembering something that had happened a while ago.

"Mirage Gundam... Blue Dragon Gundam… You too… you too were defeated. I don't know how badly Mirage Gundam was defeated after it's battle with Wing Gundam, but I remember I destroyed the cockpit of Blue Dragon Gundam… Back then, the three of us nearly destroyed you entirely… But Peggy saved you. And those weird gray cubes… they fixed you, didn't they? You should have died that day, Seto Kaiba."

"Gray cubes? You simple-minded fool! Those were the Devil Gundam cells using the ability to re-generate!" Martina explained. "Now enough with this, it's time to fight!"

In response to the command, Bolt Gundam came flying at me. Mirage Gundam and Blue Dragon were right behind it, all ready to attack at the same time. I prepared my self for the fight, the only thing on my mind Zoe's safety…

***

Cheese Monkey and Joey ran side my side down a dark hallway, panting. Cheese Monkey was determined to get to Wing Gundam, but she wasn't sure what she would do with Joey. She was happy to see him and wasn't ready to loose him again. She needed a way to protect him.

"Selenee?…" Joey asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Joey?"

"Can we get my Gundam?" Cheese Monkey stopped in her tracks. 

"You have a Gundam? How do you know?" Joey stopped too.

"When I was in that rock thingy, I could hear everything every now and then when I accidentally paid attention. There's one here somewhere that was made for Yami Joey, but I'm sure I can use it."

"Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Yeah, I can remember it being near the kitchen. I can take you there!"

"I suppose Yugi will be alright for a while… Ok then, let's go get your Gundam then." Joey nodded and started running in another direction, Cheese Monkey following his every step.

***

There was no was I was going to win this battle. I wasn't even able to defeat Blue Dragon Gundam on my own, let alone two more Gundams. But I had to try.

Shining Gundam took out its beam sword. It swung at Neros Gundam, who dodged and due to its heavy size it was unable to slow down. Meanwhile, Mirage Gundam came at me quickly. I dodged around and came face to face with a blue fire.

"Gah! _BLAST ASH!_" Shining Gundam held out its free hand. A void appeared before it, a black one that reminded me of two papers separating. It flew at the fire, and turned it into ash, saving Shining Gundam who was already busy dodging off Mirage Gundam again.

"Demona Crystal!"

"Demona Crystal!"

"Ahhh! No! I'm not letting you freeze me! BLAST ASH!" Yami Kaiba and Mai's spell's mist were turned to ash as well. I suddenly felt a blow to my back.

"OWWWW!" out of pain, Shining Gundam dropped its sword. I winced in agony, sure I was about to loose when another voice came out from nowhere.

"YUGI MOTO! Allow me to grant you my assistance!" the voice said. 

"FLARE BIT!" It hollered. I heard Yami Mai scream in pain. I had a chance to recover as the voice attacked Neros Gundam. 

"Dynast Brass!" I shouted at Blue Dragon Gundam who was trapped in the spell. "This time I'll win, Kaiba! This hand of mine shines with an awesome power, its burning grip is telling me to defeat you! SHINING FINGER!" Once again, Shining Finger's right hand turned green as it shot out at Blue Dragon Gundam. For the second time, I hit right through the into the cockpit. As Shining Gundam removed its hand, I was able to see Kaiba inside the cockpit. He was grinning.

"You think that will stop me?" the gray cubes reappeared and filled in the wholes. In seconds, Blue Dragon Gundam was back to its original state. 

"The hell? This isn't fair! If you keep doing that I'll never be able to win…"

"Yugi Moto! You must kill the pilot! Don't hold back, kill him! He's only a Yami, he will return to the real Seto Kaiba!" shouted the voice. It was a woman's. Familiar too.

Shining Gundam turned around to face a new Gundam. I had an idea and who the pilot might be.

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Isis Ishtar and my Queen Gundam." My suspicion was right. 

"Isis! I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here. Now hurry, and allow us to defeat those who stand in our way." I looked around but our opponents were gone. I found them flying near Devil Gundam.

"Hmph! That's not fair! You're getting help! Here, if you get help, so do I!" Martina complained. "Come out, GUNDAM ALEX! GUNDAM EPYON!" 

Three more columns of wires rose from the ground. They opened up quickly to reveal the Gundams Martina had called for. 

"Oh no… Isis, there's no way even with you that we can win."

"Do not doubt in my abilities, Princess. Just fight what you can, and allow me to do what I can."

"Uh-… if you say so." I charged at the nearest Gundam, Gundam Alex. Shining Gundam picked up it's sword, and swung at Gundam Alex.

"Bend to the power of the Millennium Necklace. I release you from your bond to Peggy and the Devil Gundam! Assist us now in defeating that which enslaved you!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gundam Epyon go into battle against Blue Dragon Gundam.

"I release you as well!" Isis said, pointing at Neros Gundam.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Martina barked. Wires engulfed Neros Gundam and sucked it into the floor in time to save it from Isis's Millennium Necklace. "This is a waste of my time anyway! You're not worth it, Yugi Moto! It's time for the true resurrection of the Devil Gundam! Off into space now, so absorb the power of the stars!"

Devil Gundam rose in an extremely thick pillar of the green wires. It rose right up through the ceiling, high into the sky.

"Come, minions!" Martina screamed from above. Lone wires crept out from the pillar and pulled the Gundams into it.

"No! I'm not letting you get away!" I hollered. Shining Gundam flew up through the roof and into the night sky.

"I'm coming with you, Princess!" Isis said, Queen Gundam flying behind me.

"I am too, Yugi!" Duke said. I was surprised to hear his voice. It was… normal. The way it should be. But I didn't have time to celebrate.

"YUGI! Stop!" Cheese Monkey screamed. Shining Gundam stopped and turned around. Queen Gundam and Gundam Epyon moved aside to let me see Wing Gundam flying toward us, another Gundam flying by its side. "You can't pass like that! The Gundam isn't suited to break through the atmosphere!"

"What? Who's that next to you?"

"It's Joey! This is Gundam Sandrock! There's no time to explain this now, we need to find a way to get up there into space! Let's get back to the ground!"

"No! My necklace has plenty of power to protect the five of us." Isis interrupted.

"Are you sure about that?" Cheese Monkey asked as Wing Gundam and Gundam Sandrock caught up to us.

"Don't worry, Selena! I can help with the power of the Millennium Puzzle! Let's get going now!" Shining Gundam turned back around and continued flying. The rest of the Gundam's followed behind.

A few minutes later, a window opened on the cockpit screen. Cheese Monkey's face was in it.

"Yugi, we'll be breaking through the atmosphere in 15 seconds. You and Isis have better get that magic going."

"Right."

"Millennium Necklace!" Isis screamed.

"Millennium Puzzle!" I shouted.

"Protect and defend us!" we said together. Out items glowed, and a glowing golden orb surrounded our five Gundams. The surface began to glow red in a few seconds as fire started to ignite around it. I focused on maintaining my portion of the protective barrier. 

We broke past into outer space and Isis and I stopped out magic. I watched the thick pillar of wires rising from the Earth. Devil Gundam was already half way to the moon. 

"What now?" Duke asked.

"We fight Devil Gundam." I said as Shining Gundam continued to fly up to Devil Gundam. I was stopped by a group of Gundams. In front of me, Blue Dragon Gundam, Gundam Maxter, Mirage Gundam, and Neros Gundam, who spoke to me.

"Yugi Moto, we are not your challenge. Mistress Martina has asked for your presence up there." Neros Gundam pointed up. I noticed the pillar of wires had already stopped growing, and as I looked up I saw Devil Gundam looking down at me.

"I see…will you guys be alright?" I asked my friends.

"We'll be fine, Princess, I've called for help…" Isis said. I looked behind her and saw another Gundam flying toward us.

"Alright then." Shining Gundam took off again past the wall of Gundams. Behind me, I heard the battle begin, spells being cried, weapons being released. But my objective was Devil Gundam. As I began to reach it, I cried out, "This hand of mine shines with an aweso-"

"Nuh-uh, Yugi. If you want to fight me, you'll have to fight him first."

"Fight who?!" I barked. 

"Turn around." Shining Gundam turned its head to look behind it. About a half a mile away from me was another Gundam. It seemed special. Dangerous. Very dangerous.

"What is that? Who's the pilot? If I remember correctly, all the Yamis are behind me."

"It's someone from your not too distant past. Why not find out yourself?"

"My past… ? Who…" Shining Gundam made a connection to my new opponent and a window opened on my screen. I gasped deeply in disbelief. My eyes opened wide, and I almost fell to the floor of the cockpit. "How… how can it be… you're supposed to be dead…"

"That's right Yugi. It's Peggy-Jane, back from the dead in his merciless Gundam Deathscythe." I looked back up at the screen to make sure it was real. Peggy was there, his arms and legs wrapped in gray wires coming out from all around the cockpit.

"You should have died, Crawford…" I said as I began to recover from the shock. "Now I'll make sure of it!" Shining Gundam took out its beam sword once more and charged at Gundam Deathscythe. The sword clashed with a Gundam Deathscythe's black rod, which generated a yellow beam scythe. 

"I'm not letting you win this time, Yugi…" Peggy finally spoke. The battle between the sword and scythe began. _Cling, clash, cling, cling, swish, clash_, Gundam Deathscythe moved back and held out a hand.

"Burst Rondo!"

"Blast Ash! ASTRAL VINE!" A swirl of black energy span around the blade of the beam sword, turning it from purple to black with a red glow. I charged at Gundam Deathscythe with it, who blocked with its scythe again.

"You have no clue of my Gundam's power!" Gundam Deathscythe swung the scythe's blade at the sword, and cut my own blade, extinguishing my spell.

"Impossible… Astral Vine is…. No… I wont be shocked. I _can_ defeat you!"

"Never, Yugi." I was caught off guard as Gundam Deathscythe kicked Shining Gundam and sent it colliding against the pillar of wires where it lay down. Gundam Deathscythe flew over and held its scythe over Shining Gundam.

"No… I can't loose now… I know how to defeat you…"

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!… DRAGON SLAVE!" hollered a voice I was glad to hear. Yami Yugi.

Shining Gundam moved out of the way as the humongous spiraling orange flames hit Gundam Deathscythe. While Peggy was injured I looked around and saw Master Gundam nearby from where the spell had been cast.

"Yami Yugi! You're here! And you… you saved Zoe and me! You've finally left Peggy?"

"I have, and now I've come to help you. I have a bit of a score to settle with Peggy, you get to Devil Gundam." I nodded. 

"Right." Shining Gundam looked up. My stomach dropped.

The pillar of wires had attached to the moon. Devil Gundam was gone, off in space. Martina was gone… she and Devil Gundam were undoubtedly getting the power of the stars. My shoulders slumped and my knees fell to the floor of the cockpit. Master Gundam had flown off to battle Peggy and was now returning. 

"Peggy's gone…"

"So is Martina…"

"What are you going to do now?" 

"I think… I think maybe I'll stick to the original plan. I think it's time to return to Earth and find the remaining Dragonballs… only this time I want to change my wish… instead, I think it'd be best if we asked for Martina's evil to be erased."

"I think you're right." I looked down at the Earth. My stomach dropped again. There were fires on parts of the land in the east. To the west, the land looked smaller, as if the ocean levels had risen. To the south, the skies were covered in clouds. 

"The Egyptian Gods of the Elements…" I muttered.

"What about them?" Yami asked. 

"Their was has started… They weren't Martina's fault, they wont be wished away."

"But if you use the original wish, Devil Gundam will still be around."

"Maybe we can defeat it on our own?…"

"I suppose. When Zoe wakes up, maybe then…" I bent down and held Zoe. Suddenly I noticed something… she wasn't breathing. I lay her down on the floor and put my ear to her chest-- no heartbeat.

"Oh my god… Zoe's dead! She can't be! She can't leave me!!! I need her! I NEED HER!" Tears filled my eyes, and my breathing became harsh. "It can't be…"

"Yugi Moto…" Isis's voice said. I looked up and saw Queen Gundam looking at me.

"What is it?"

"Your Pharaoh is not gone yet. Her life has been taken, but has not been lost. Only replaced."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked angrily.

"In the Yami Of Heart ceremony, Zoe's spirit became the Four Jewel's of the Demons Blood. These jewels each contained the power of a different one of Zoe's elemental spells, and a piece of the spirit spell, Elemikia Lance. Those two forces combined and somehow when they flew into four of the Yamis, brought out the lost spirits of the Egyptian Gods of the Elements and their sacred powers."

"So…"

"If you defeat each God, you will be able to reclaim his or her Jewel of the Demon's Blood. When you are able to bring all four together, her life will be restored."

"It can?! Let's go kill those Gods then!" I was about to fly down to Earth when Yami Yugi stopped me.

"Yugi! No! It'll be a waist of time! I… I have a few of the Dragonballs back on Earth. We only need to find the last few, and then we can wish away Peggy's evil. That should bring Zoe back, and erase the Egyptian God of the Elements. Then we can kill Devil Gundam on our own. How does that sound to you?"

"I… I suppose it's ok. I agree. We should find the rest of the Dragonballs… let's get to it." Shining Gundam flew off down toward Earth, my friends and their Gundams flying behind me. The tears in my eyes were drying as I had the hope of restoring Zoe. I was positive she would be brought back. I was positive that soon, the Case of the Lord of Akumu, Peggy-Jane, would at last be closed. 


	11. Finally

**__**

Dictionary

hinomoto- origin of fire

Case 11: Finally

In the first light of the morning sun, when the sky was barley lighting up, a red dot of fire could be seen heading toward a manor in the hills of Japan. The dot passed through the clouds, which seemed to cool off the fires around whatever it was. As it passed through a layer, it came out as Shining Gundam, who even though was a mere mecha suit, seemed to have a look of determination as it rocketed toward the Earth head first.

Behind it flew Master Gundam, followed by Queen Gundam, Wing Gundam, Gundam Sandrock, and Gundam Epyon.

Yugi yawned in his cockpit. So much time had passed, he had hadn't slept for almost a day now. He wouldn't be getting much sleep either. As soon as they made it to the ground, Yami Yugi would get his Dragonballs from Peggy's manor, and from there Yugi would have to try and teleport himself, Wing Gundam, and Cheese Monkey to Hawaii so that they could get the Dragon Radar programming from Nobel Gundam. After that, they would teleport back to Japan, then teleport everyone to Egypt where they would put Zoe's body for the meanwhile. Then off for the remaining Dragonballs.

Shining Gundam flew through the roof and came down to land on the balcony. The other Gundams went to park outside. Meanwhile, I opened the cockpit and went to sit on the edge of the dock. I stared at the green pillar of wires rising in front of the balcony and sighed at what could have been. 

A few minutes later, Cheese Monkey jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the ground before Shining Gundam. Yami Yugi came jumping in after her.

"You ready to go?" Cheese Monkey asked. I nodded in reply.

"Yami, you're gonna take care of Zoe, right?"

"Right." Yami answered. 

"Ok then, let's go."

"Come out, Wing Gundam!" Cheese Monkey called. I looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw Wing Gundam's face looking down at me.

"TELEPORT!" Cheese Monkey, Wing Gundam and I glowed white, flashed, then disappeared. Yami Yugi smiled and jumped up into the cockpit of Shining Gundam to watch Zoe's body.

***

Three figures of white appeared on the shore of Hawaii then materialized into their proper forms. I walked down to the water, still in my Gundam Outfit just as Cheese Monkey, and stared out at Nobel Gundam standing there desolately in the dark night waters.

Cheese Monkey got into Wing Gundam, who walked over in front of Nobel Gundam. Both cockpits opened, and the docks connected to make a sort of bridge Cheese Monkey crossed with a wire. Inside Nobel Gundam's cockpit, she attached the wire to a space on the outer part of the control module. Her head popped out over the side of the cockpit's doorway.

"It'll only take three minutes!" she called out at me, holding up three fingers before entering the cockpit again. I ran into the water and over to the two Gundams. I jumped up onto the bridge and walked into Nobel Gundam. Cheese Monkey was sitting on the ground patiently.

"Selena, what are we gonna do with Nobel Gundam now?"

"Huh? Nobel Gundam? Hmm… I hadn't really thought about that… I suppose we could hide it somewhere on the Earth until Zoe comes back."

"Where on Earth? With the battle of the Four Gods of the Elements, is there anywhere safe?"

"No where is safe. Not even where we're leaving Zoe's body. The entire world is in danger, Yugi. That's why it's important to hurry."

"I suppose so… We still need to put it somewhere though. How about the ocean?"

"Water is one of the four elements. It'll be more risky there."

"The arctic then?"

"That'll do, we'll teleport it there on the way back to Japan." 

"Errr… on the way back? I don't think I can manage that though! I'm not even sure I'll be able to take both Gundams back to Japan!"

"Then we'll take the chance of leaving it here in the waters and come back for it another time. The download's complete… let's get going." Cheese Monkey unplugged the wire. "Here, take this back into Wing Gundam." She handed me the wire, and I grabbed it. Then I walked across the bridge and put it where it belonged. I walked back to Nobel Gundam and caught Cheese Monkey pressing a few buttons on a panel on a wall. 

"Time to go." She turned around to get out, and so did I. I jumped off the bridge and down into the water, while she walked into Wing Gundam. I walked back up onto the shore, and the cockpit's closed. Wing Gundam followed be back to shore, where we turned around to watch water rising around Nobel Gundam as it sank into the water.

"TELEPORT!" I shouted as Nobel Gundam's head went under water. The three of us flashed white and reappeared next to Shining Gundam. As we materialized, I fell to the floor on all fours.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Cheese Monkey asked, bending down beside me and clutching my shoulder.

"… WING GUNDAM ISN'T EXACTLY THE EASIEST THING TO TELEPORT!"

"If that was hard, how can you teleport all 6 Gundams?!" I growled.

"I can't! I can barely take two people after that spell…" Yami Yugi jumped down from Shining Gundam.

"No problem, Yugi. You don't have to teleport us all to Egypt, we don't all need to be there. Some of us can go and get one of the two remaining Dragonballs." I looked up from the floor.

"Only two?" Yami had his hands behind his back, and when he took them out he had a Dragonball in each. In the right, he had the three star ball, and in his left the seven star ball. "Wow, I thought you only had one… So I guess all we need are the four star and the six star balls."

"That's right. And as we all know, time is of the essence, so how about you locate the last two, Cheese Monkey?"

"Uhhh… right." Cheese Monkey nodded from Wing Gundam's dock. She walked into the Gundam, while Yami helped me up. As we stood there, Isis jumped in through the hole in the roof.

"Princess, I'm sure all of this has been very stressful for you; you must be very tired. I'd like to help you recover."

"Ummm… help me recover?" Isis put both of her hands in front of my face.

"_Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!_" Each of her hands gave off a bright white flash that filled into my body. My tired bones started to feel stronger, and my strength slowly returned. Soon I felt as good as new. 

__

"Oh, COOL! That was awesome, Isis! Thanks! You have served your Princess very loyally. All of my power hasn't come back yet though… I still don't think I can teleport you all to the Dragonballs' locations."

__

"No problem, Yugi, I can teleport some of us." Yami said.

__

"… you have teleport too?"

__

"Of course I can. Haven't you realized it by now? Any spell you get, I do."

__

"Why?"

"I guess we still have some kind of bond..." I gasped.

__

"That's why you've can use Astral Vine! And the Dragon Slave! AND DYNAST BRASS!" 

__

"That's why I was surprised you didn't know… It seemed fairly obvious."

__

"Guys! I've got the locations of the final Dragonballs!" Cheese Monkey screamed as she walked out onto Wing Gundam's dock.

__

"Then it's best we get going." Isis said.

"Right, we'll split up into teams then. Since Yugi and I are the ones with teleport, we'll decide who comes with us. Isis, Cheese Monkey, you two come with me. Yugi, you go with Duke and Joey. Ok?"

__

"Ok then." I jumped up into Shining Gundam's dock and ran into the cockpit, closing it behind me. Cheese Monkey walked back into Wing Gundam. A window opened on my screen as Isis and Yami jumped out of the building through the roof to get to their Gundams. It was Cheese Monkey.

__

"Yugi, one of the Dragonballs is in Australia, ok? You guys head there. We'll go down to South Africa and get the other ball."

__

"Ok. What about Zoe though?"

__

"Well, it really would be best if we didn't waste too much time… can't you just teleport her to the Millennium Pyramid?"

__

"I… I guess I could do that."

"Then do it."

"I didn't say I wanted to…"

"You have to."

"Uhhh… umm…. Teleport…" It was a tough decision, but I held my hand at Zoe and imagined the Millennium Pyramid in my head. Zoe vanished before my eyes… another tear rolled down my cheek.

Shining Gundam flew out of the manor quickly, me not wanting to talk to Cheese Monkey. Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Epyon were waiting for me at the edge of the forest. Shining Gundam stood beside them and I tried to forget about Zoe.

"Satellite Image- Australia." I commanded. My screen blinked and reopened with an image of Australia. I studied it carefully, then gave my next command, "Switch back to Gundam cameras- 360 degree angle, level 1." The screen blinked again and I was able to see what was outside my Gundam. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Duke said cheerfully. I was still getting used to him…

"Foooooood… food… foood…" Joey kept saying. 

"Ok then." I focused on the image of Australia in my mind, and on the other two Gundams. "… TELEPORT!"

The three Gundams glowed white, then disappeared.

In Australia, three glowing figures appeared in the grasslands far from civilization, waiting to materialize properly…

***

Three large glowing figures materialized into Gundams in the South African plains. They looked around at the dried up grass. They looked at the burned forest around the plains… The forest was completely dead. The fires had turned everything black and void of life. There was no wild life for miles around.

"What's going on…?" Cheese Monkey asked.

"The world is being drained of energy… life is dying." Isis answered as a window with a graph opened on her screen. "Pollution levels have risen in the last 24 hours to a record-breaking high. Wild life has decreased by 3%. There have been power shortages all over the world in large quantities. Weather has been at an off as well."

"All of that? In the last 24 hours? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?! It should be perfect! PERFECT!! PEGGY HAS DIED!! IT SHOULD BE PERFECT!!!" 

"Peggy isn't dead anymore, he was revived by Devil Gundam. Yugi and I battled him in space." Yami Yugi explained.

"So Peggy's NOT dead? Craaaap… CURSE YOU, CRAWFORD! When will you leave us alone?! DIE ALREADY!!"

"He'll be gone faster if we find the Dragonball, so let's get to it. Which direction is it in?"

"Ummm… right. Dragon Radar System-- Area Map." Cheese Monkey said. Her screen blinked and reopened with a black and green map of a zoomed in part of Southern Africa. In one corner, there was a blinking orange dot. "It's southeast from us." The screen blinked back to its original state.

"Let's get to it, IT'S TIME TO KILL THE PEGGY!!" Master Gundam flew off southeast. Queen Gundam flew off behind it, and finally Wing Gundam. They were heading toward the forest.

"Things are awfully quiet here without the animals." Isis said after a while.

"It really is…" Yami said. A pillar of fire suddenly rose from the ground before the Gundams, who stopped in time to not get caught by the embers. 

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Cheese Monkey screamed. The fires split apart and extinguished to reveal Tristen floating in mid-air. His eyes were red, and he was wearing odd orange and robes that were obviously designed to match fire. There were bracelets on his wrists with a round red jewel embedded in each, and he had a similar headband below his hairline with the same jewel.

"… TRISTA?!" Cheese Monkey screamed again.

"No… this is not Tristen Taylor. This is the Egyptian God of Fire." Yami explained.

"I am Hinomoto, and as you said, the Egyptian God of Fire." spoke the God in Tristen's voice.

"… Hinomoto? But that's Japanese… for… origin of fire…?" Yami said.

"My origins are Japanese."

"Oh, I see. Possessing a Japanese man… having your source of power from a Japanese woman…"

"You're a quick thinker… not that is matters…" Hinomoto raised a heavily sleeved arm and punched it forward as he flew toward Master Gundam. A spiral of fire ignited at his fist and flew down past his elbow. Oddly enough, Yami Yugi didn't react fast enough and Master Gundam was punched into the ground.

Hinomoto turned to Wing Gundam. He put one hand behind another and called out, "FIREBALL!" A ball of fire formed before his hands, with two rings spiraling around it. The ball shot out at Wing Gundam, who tried to block it off with its staff, but was unsuccessful. 

"SELENA!" Yami Yugi called, as Master Gundam got up from the ground. Hinomoto turned at him and snickered.

"STILL FIGHTING?! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME!" A wall of fire surrounded Master Gundam, and started to close in.

"Damn it…" Yami Yugi muttered as he commanded Master Gundam to fly up. But the wall of fire rose as well.

"You cannot defy the divine power of an Egyptian God!" Yami Yugi gritted his teeth. The fires were getting closer. Meanwhile, Hinomoto flew calmly in viewing distance of the tornado of fire, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"_Wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand!… DIGGER VOLT!_" Isis screamed. Hinomoto gasped for air as he was hit in the back by a blast of lighting that surrounded his body and gave him a sickening yellow glow.

__

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled uncontrollably, his eyes bulging from the pain.

"Cheese Monkey! Use Flare Arrow to give Yami an opening!" Isis suggested as Wing Gundam started got onto all fours from the ground. It's head nodded, and it extended its right arm. A ball of red light formed before it's palm.

"FLARE ARROW!" Cheese Monkey called out, pointing the her palm up above the tornado of fire, which was still rising after Yami. Five arrows of red fire came out of the ball, which vanished after, and headed up into the air. They hit the fire tornado just as it passed, making a slit which Master Gundam flew out through.

Master Gundam flew down to Queen Gundam and Wing Gundam, who were standing together on the ground in battle positions. Hinomoto had fallen to the ground face forward.

"Do we go after the Dragonball now?!" Cheese Monkey demanded.

"We can't…" Yami Yugi answered as Master Gundam landed on the ground. "Hinomoto still has a lot of power."

"But Digger Volt is one of the more deadly spells; it has the power to kill a man with one shot." Isis explained.

"A man- not a God. However, that attack _was_ effective. I have a plan all worked out… I'll need you to stay here, Isis, and hold off Hinomoto to give me enough time to cast a spell around the Dragonball. Selena, I'll need YOU to guide me to the Dragonball. And no arguing from either of you, I AM LEADER AND MY WORD IS LAW! Now let's go team!" Wing and Queen Gundam nodded. Wing Gundam flew off in the direction the group had been going in, Master Gundam following close behind, while Queen Gundam stood where it was as it launched another Digger Volt at Hinomoto…

***

The three glowing white figures in the Australian Plains materialized. Shining Gundam took a look at its surroundings.

"What now?" I asked. "Which way is the Dragonball?"

"Which way is the turkey?" Joey asked, apparently not realizing the importance of the situation.

"I can find it…" Duke offered. "Activate Satellite Connection; Satellite Code: 0098-1594-385." An invisible signal was sent out of Gundam Epyon up into space to a satellite directed down at Africa. "Locate Gundam Signal: XXXG-01W." A bar appeared on Gundam Epyon's cockpit's screen. It filled with color quickly, with a percentage rising below it and stopping at 100% when the bar was filled. The bar and number vanished off the screen and was replaced by 'GUNDAM XXXG-01W LOCATED'.

"Tap into Gundam XXXG-01W's System, Hack: Programming: Dragon Radar System." The bar reappeared and filled again with 100% below it. This time it was replaced by 'HACK COMPLETE: DRAGON RADAR SYSTEM ACCESSED'. "Dragon Radar System- Area Map: Australia."

A black and green map of Australia filled the screen. On one spot was a blinking orange dot. "Zoom in." Duke commanded. The place where the spot was filled the screen now. "It's in that big mountain thingy like a crater. The red one…" Duke said as his screen blinked back too normal.

Shining Gundam flew off without another word, luckily, in the right direction. Gundam Sandrock followed unenthusiastically, and Gundam Epyon caught up with Shining Gundam.

"What are we doing after this?!" Duke asked me.

"I'm teleporting us to Yami, and we'll summon the Eternal Dragon from there wherever they are."

"You really want to help the world, don't you? You want to stop Peggy…" I frowned. Duke was actually telling the truth… This wasn't about me being more famous now, it was about saving all those lives.

"I'm going to KILL Peggy…" I growled. 

"What's this? You want to kill innocent ole me, Yugi-boy?" a voice asked. I looked in front of me and saw Gundam Deathscythe flying before us. Shining Gundam stopped where it was.

"PEGGY-JANE! What ARE you?! How can you still be alive?!"

"I am a darkness deeper than deepest night; blacker then blackest pitch, apart of the King of Nightmare. That is how you describe me. Now fight me!"

"WELL THIS TIME YOU WONT GET AWAY!!" Shining Gundam charged out at Gundam Deathscythe, it's right hand glowing.

"SHINING FINGER!" Shining Gundam's right hand collided with the glowing, yellow blade of Gundam Deathscythe's scythe. 

"Yugi…" Peggy snickered at me with effort. "You are ruining my dream… the Gods will kill off everything for me as I have always wanted… Do not interfere!" The scythe pushed back with new found energy.

"CRAWFORD, YOU TOOK MY YAMI AWAY FROM ME!! Zoe is dead! She's gone! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Shining Gundam's right hand pushed back with the same new found energy.

"Yugi, do you know how long I have lived?"

"A FEW HOURS?!"

"Before I committed suicide! I had lived NEARLY a CENTURY! Do you know how much power that is? YOU CAN ONLY DREAM OF GETTING SOMETHING SO GREAT!" My frown grew even deeper.

"Do I care how old you are, WRINKLE ASS?! NO. I DON'T! JOEY, DUKE, FIGHT OFF PEGGY! I NEED SOME TIME TO PREPARE!!!" I call as my Shining Finger starts putting a few cracks in the blade of the scythe, which pushes Shining Gundam off.

I land far enough from Gundam Deathscythe to be out of danger from the new battle. Gundam Epyon and Gundam Sandrock were up in front of it, throwing punches and kicks where they could. Meanwhile, Shining Gundam put it's hands over one another.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows…_" A red orb appeared between the hands. "_Buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name…_"

"Ly Briem!" Joey called, hearing I was almost finished. A wave of blue air rushed at Gundam Deathscythe from Gundam Sandrock's hands. Gundam Deathscythe was frozen in a block of ice.

"_I pledge myself to darkness…_" I say, my voice slowly rising with passion. An ember of fire is spinning before the orb, spinning around waiting for me to finish. "_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_" Gundam Epyon gives the block of ice one punch, shattering it as he and Gundam Sandrock step back.

__

"_… DRAGON SLAVE!_" I call out, my voice echoing. The ember explodes into a humungous blast of fire that heads at Gundam Deathscythe, who is caught in the flames. The three of us watch expectantly, waiting for the spell to end and see the results. 

The blast of fire goes on for miles. We here no screams and take it as a bad sign. The fire extinguishes.

Gundam Deathscythe is on its knees, burned all over with parts of its armor gone. It's head is lowered from fatigue, and both its arms are grabbing onto the scythe to hold it up. Peggy has lived.

"Yugi… Moto…" Peggy says, confirming my fear.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DIED, CRAWFORD?! Just leave me alone! Leave us all alone! DIE!" I bark.

"Yugi… please, calm down… I will die…" I gasp.

"What?!"

"I will die, Yugi… I am meant to die… I was not even meant to be alive right now. My hold on this Earth has expired… my turn is over…"

"What are you talking about?!" Gundam Deathscythe isn't moving.

"It's not important, Yugi-boy… Be happy. I will die now."

"You keep saying that, but I still hear you talking!"

"You must finish me off… But first, let me ask you one thing… Yugi-boy, undo what I have done." My eyes widen and I am left breathless.

"… what?"

"Fix everything… that is all I have to say. My dream no longer matters… I have known since the beginning it was not meant to be completed. You are destined to fix it all, and now that you have shown me you are worthy, I admit it. Kill me now… hopefully, no one will interfere this time and it shall be my final time dying…"

"… Thank you." Duke and Joey gasp. "This is the right decision… Though nothing that you say makes sense, I shall kill you… ASTRAL VINE!" The spell formed in Shining Gundam's hand, and as soon as it did Shining Gundam charged at the still Gundam Deathscythe. With one quick swoop, the Astral Vine went through the chest of Gundam Deathscythe, who let go of its scythe in pain, its head falling back facing the sky.

"Thank you… Yugi…" Pegasus gasped before Gundam Deathscythe became a spiral of ash that rose into the sky, thinned and vanished.

"Finally… Pegasus Jane Crawford, Lord of Akumu, is gone… we can begin the Earth's revival. After the Dragonball!" Our three Gundams fly off…

***

"Ok Yami, we're coming up on the Dragonball!" Cheese Monkey informed Yami Yugi, who nodded in response. "… HERE!" Wing Gundam and Master Gundam stopped flying and stood onto the grassy African plain.

"… there's only grass around here. Where is it?"

"Uhhh… there." Cheese Monkey replied, pointing at a thin, leafy tree nearby. Yami Yugi jumped out of his cockpit and ran toward the tree, crying, "ASTRAL VINE!"

He sliced the tree in half, and the Dragonball flew out from the center, free from its imprisonment. Yami Yugi caught the six-star Dragon ball in both his hands. He ran back up into the cockpit.

"Okay, ready now! TELEPORT!" Wing Gundam and Master Gundam vanished and reappeared near Hinomoto and Queen Gundam who were battling fiercely. 

Master Gundam put it's hand side by side. A white orb appeared between them, that became, oddly enough, a bag of marbles.

"PERIMETER! HINOMOTO!" Yami Yugi called, the bag of marbles ripping open. The marbles exploded out all around the area. Hinomoto was blasted away into the ground.

"Yami Yugi, what is this magic?" Isis asked.

"The spell Perimeter. Whatever I call cannot come in, or send anything into where the marbles are."

"Let's leave then."

"Right. TELE-"

"Not so fast!" Hinomoto cried as a hand of fire grabbed Queen Gundam. "You're coming with me!" Queen Gundam was pulled to Hinomoto.

"Damn it! She wasn't near a marble!" Yami complained. The hand of fire opened the cockpit and pulled out Isis in her Gundam Outfit.

"I'm taking you with me!" Hinomoto grabbed Isis by the collar. He past a hand over her face and she fell asleep. The hand of fir disappeared, and so did Hinomoto and Isis into a tornado of fire that flew off into the sky before Yami Yugi or Cheese Monkey could do anything.

"NO! Now she's been kidnapped! WHY?!" Cheese Monkey asked.

"It doesn't matter, hurry, we have to summon Shenron! We'll ask our wish, and Isis will be back with us! LETS GO NOW! TELEPORT!" Wing Gundam and Master Gundam disappeared.

One Dragonball is left.


	12. Dragon

**__**

Dictionary 

seishin- spirit

Case 12: Dragon

Master Gundam and Wing Gundam zoomed over the plains of Australia.

"Are you sure they came through here?!" Yami Yugi barked impatiently.

"They had to; the Dragonball's in this direction." Cheese Monkey replied.

"How the hell would they know?! If I recall right, you only told them it was in Australia, never what PART of Australia. They could be anywhere! Damnit, I need a cigarette…"

"Does it really matter where THEY are? All that matters is that we get the last Dragonball and summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron! We don't need Yugi, Duke, or even JOEY there with us to summon him! We can ask for the wish on our own!"

"… Yugi has some of the Dragonballs! HE IS IMPORTANT!"

"… woops. Wait, hold on. Dragon Radar System-- Area Map." Wing Gundam's screen blinked and reopened with a black and green screen. "There are three large forces with the strength of Gundams approaching the final Dragonball." The screen blinked back to normal.

"It must be Yugi's team…" Yami Yugi replied. Master Gundam sped up.

"WOW- what the hell is that?!" Cheese Monkey asked suddenly. Master Gundam stopped and looked at where Wing Gundam was pointing.

There was a wreck of what seemed to be the remains of a Gundam. The Gundam seemed almost unrecognizable, but from the parts of armor that had survived, Yami recognized it as something he was shown a while ago, and something he had only recently battled.

"This is Gundam Deathscythe… It's Peggy's Gundam. Or was at least…" 

"… And it looks dead… Do you think the pilot survived?"

"I doubt it. It looks like it was exposed to intense temperatures… and look, the cockpit was attacked directly."

"WOOOOOOOT!! PEGGY DIED! FINALLY!" Wing Gundam did a little dance. Yami Yugi smiled.

"HOLY CRAP- what was THAT?!" Yami Yugi called suddenly. Master Gundam pointed to where there was a flash of white light.

"It's coming from where the Dragonball is!" Cheese Monkey cried, making Wing Gundam fly off toward where the light had flashed. Master Gundam caught up, and went ahead…

***

"Damint, Joey! All I did was tell you to pull out the Dragonball from the crack in the ground… But nooooo, you have to go pull it out and somehow free a thousand year old demon thing! BAKA!" I scolded as a giant, mean-looking white dog with red eyes rose from the ground in a burst of light. Joey smiled meekly as he made it into Gundam Sandrock's cockpit, the final four-star Dragonball safely with him.

"Yugi, behind you!" Duke called as the white dog demon pounced Shining Gundam from behind.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I cried as Shining Gundam pulled out it's sword and stabbed behind it into the dog demon. The demon roared loudly and jumped off growling madly.

Shining Gundam stood back up, it's sword poised for battle. "ASTRAL VINE!" A swirl of black energy rose from the handle and wrapped around the purple beam blade quickly, turning it black with a red glow. "BITCH, YOU AIN' GETTING NONE O' 'DIS!" Shining Gundam made a stab, but the demon dodged. "Joey, it's coming at you!"

"LY BRIEM!" Joey called as Gundam Sandrock extended it's arm. A frozen mist flew out of it's hand and headed for the dog.

The demon opened it's mouth and let out a burst of green flames that countered Joey's spell and continued on toward him.

"Not on my watch!" I heard Cheese Monkey's voice cry, "Flare Arrow!" An arrow of fire hit the green flames and stopped them in one huge explosion that saved Gundam Sandrock. Wing Gundam stood in front of Gundam Sandrock for more protection. 

"YUGI!" I heard Yami Yugi cry. A cloth wrapped Shining Gundam around the waist and pulled it away just as a second, black, three-eyed demon dog was about to attack.

"Gah… now there's two…" I complained as the cloth set me down on the ground and let go as Master Gundam came down beside me. "Yami, what are these things?!"

"Demons… they were probably put here my Peggy-Jane to protect the Dragonball…" Yami answered as he used his cloth as a whip to keep away the white demon dog.

"Are they strong?"

"I don't think so…"

"What about Dragon Slave worthy?"

"We should try not to use that spell…" He answered as he used his cloth as a whip again.

"Then we have only one choice…"

"ASTRAL VINE!" we shouted together. Our spells formed and I charged at the white demon, Yami at the black one.

"I'm not letting you take full credit, YAMI! BEPHIS BRING!" Wing Gundam held out it's hand, and the spell made the ground tear apart in a path beneath the black demon dog, making it fall over as Yami slashed it in half with the Astral Vine. I tore the white demon dog with my Astral Vine.

The two demons separated in halves, and fell to ash which scattered to the wind.

I was panting. "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP, _DUKE_!" Duke laughed. I'll get him…

__

"Quickly, Yugi! We have to get this done quickly!" Yami said as he jumped out of Master Gundam's cockpit. He was holding three of the Dragonballs which he placed on the ground.

__

I jumped out of Shining Gundam as well, and removed my Dragonballs from the Millennium Puzzle. Joey came out two with the last Dragonball, and so did Duke and Cheese Monkey.

Joey and I handed our Dragonballs to Yami, who put all seven down together in a special formation… I think. What I did know was that we all looked funny gathered around the Dragonballs in our Gundam Outfits, Yami on his knees setting them up.

My eyes lit up as Yami stood up and stepped aside. It actually felt good to see all seven balls together…

Yami held out his hands over the Dragonballs, which started to glow. "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth!… SHENRON!"

The Dragonballs flashed and a beam of white light rose from them high into the blackened sky, tangling in all directions as it became a long green dragon.

"Why have you summoned me?" the dragon asked in it's powerful, deep voice. "What is your wish?" I squeaked. Yami turned to me with a smile.

"Go ahead, Yugi. Tell'im." My smile was uncontrollable. I took a step closer to the dragon.

"Sir, my wish is to have Peggy's evil undone. To just have his evil disappear from time and space." I asked proudly. 

"Who is Peggy?" he asked.

"Pegasus Sue Jane Kaiba Barton Taylor Kaiba Ishtar Crawford."

"Ah, The Lord of Akumu. I understand now. It shall be done." The dragon closed its eyes to focus on my wish.

He suddenly chocked. I gasped. Devil Gundam was wrapped around his neck.

"I don't think so, Yugi…" I heard Martina cackle. I growled.

"MARTINA! Let the dragon go!" Green wires were rising from the ground and wrapping around different parts of Shenron's long body now.

"Damnit…" I said, jumping into Shining Gundam's cockpit and closing it. The other pilots went into their Gundams.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Shining Gundam flew off at the head of Devil Gundam, but a Gundam Head appeared before it. Shining Gundam pulled out it's sword quickly, and sliced the head, continuing its way to the head of Devil Gundam.

"YUGI!" Yami said as Master Gundam caught up to Shining Gundam. "This is what we were saving it for!" Master Gundam kicked aside another Gundam Head.

"It? You mean the Dragon Slave?"

"Yes, we have to go for the head. Understood?" Shining Gundam nodded.

Behind us, Gundam Epyon and Sandrock, and Wing Gundam were fighting off Gundam Heads as well. Shenron chocked again, and I felt my heart jump. What if he died?

"Yugi, prepare yourself for it…" Master Gundam stopped and put it's hands over one another. Shining Gundam did the same thing.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows…" we started together as small flames formed between our Gundams' hands. 

Something his me in the back. Shining Gundam started heading down toward the ground.

"YUUUGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII!" I heard Yami cry. Shining Gundam managed to safe itself not too far below Master Gundam, but just barely managing to stay in the air as it's legs twitched in pain. I looked up and saw what had hit me… Minaret Gundam.

I figured one of it's swords must be in my back. That's what was causing so much pain… Shining Gundam's weak left arm went behind it and pulled out the sword, letting it fall to the ground far below. I trembled in pain softly.

"You obese person… you will pay… I will come for you… and then for your Twinkies…" I snarled. 

Shining Gundam took off again toward Minaret Gundam again, blinded by fury. This was my undoing… Neros Gundam elbowed me into the side of Shenron. I felt my right arm fell the pain… there was a lot. Shining Gundam's right arm might have been dented, or even worse, fractured.

This was insane. How could I have been damaged this badly in such a short period of time? HEADS WILL ROLL!

"Grrr…. Marik Ashtray! YOU STUPID WOMAN! You don't dare hurt a princess!" I said as Shining Gundam moved away from Shenron's side. "DYNAST BRASS!"

The pentagram appeared below Neros Gundam, and the electricity came out from it onto the Gundam. Marik shouted in pain.

"Damnit, Yugi! Try and conserve your energy!!" Yami complained. "Use the Gundam's natural abilities like the beam sword!" Master Gundam wrapped Blue Dragon Gundam, who had just come into the fight, with its cloth and then unwrapped it quickly, sending it back to the ground.

"Natural abilities…" I said to myself. "Oh! PowerDuel Ball!" I went to a wall in the cockpit and opened a little thing. Inside was my yellow PowerDuel ball, which I took out, slipping it onto my right pointer finger. "Activate Duel Trace System!" Shining Gundam's right hand generated it's PowerDuel ball.

Neros Gundam had just broken free from my spell. Shining Gundam flung the ball at Neros Gundam's ankles, causing it to loose balance and start falling.

"ELECTRIC EXPLOSION!" The ball gave off a strong burst of electricity that shocked all of Neros Gundam and Marik. My ball let go of Neros Gundam's ankles, letting it fall to the ground, hopefully with it's system frozen.

Minaret Gundam was coming at me now. I through the ball up, letting it touch the chest of Minaret Gundam and called, "ELECTRIC PARALYSIS!" Shocks of electricity surrounded Minaret Gundam, surely freezing the system or maybe even shutting it down entirely as it fell to the ground as well.

"Is this all you can do?" Martina's voice asked tauntingly from somewhere. 

"You… this is your fault. Let go of Shenron."

"No." I started to growl again. I dropped the PowerDuel Ball, causing Shining Gundam's generated replica to disappear as well.

"I could be on my way to a happier world… But I'm not… because of you. I could… I could…" I clenched my fists and looked down at the floor. A tear fell… "I could have Zoe right now. Here, with me. But I don't. And why? Because of you! YOU AND THAT STUPID WHORE PEGGY! He killed her! He killed her! And now that I can undo that, you stand in my way?! This is not right… I want Zoe back… GET OUT OF THE WAY… **NOW!!!**" More tears fell to the floor of the cockpit.

Something odd happened. The floor of the cockpit… it actually started glowing a pure yellow glow. I felt a rush up my body as the black parts of my Gundam Outfit turned red. 

Around me, parts of Shining Gundam opened to reveal a golden inside. It seemed to be glowing as well now…

"Yugi!" Yami called to me again. "Yugi! You've done it! You activated Shining Gundam's Super-Mode!!!" Shining Gundam turned entirely golden, increasing its glow.

"THE WHA'?!"

"Your Super-Mode! This is Shining Gundam's true form…"

"It feels pretty…"

"It is! And powerful! USE IT NOW TO YOUR ADVANTAGE! Use the Super-Mode on Devil Gundam! The increased power in Shining Finger is enough to stop it! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO END IT _NOW!_"

"… if you say so, dude." Shining Gundam started flying up toward Devil Gundam, which was, oddly enough, biting into Shenron's neck.

"Selena, Duke, Joey! We have to make sure Yugi has a clear path! We don't want any of his power wasted!" Yami commanded to the others as he pulled a Gundam Head out of my way. Wing Gundam resentfully did the came, picking fights with the obstacles ahead of me, as did Duke. Joey was far below us, with a Gundam Head wrapped around his waist… I think they were playing…

"Yugi, your path is clear! You have a chance to stop Devil Gundam here it now! Let me help you and make sure your chance is not lost." Master Gundam raised it's arms toward Shining Gundam and both flew up higher and higher. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow, and Shining Gundam's shine grew even brighter.

"Yami! What is this?"

"All the energy… I… can offer…" Yami replied strain fully. "Use it well…" he said as Master Gundam fell down toward the ground too.

"But, Yami, why-…" Forget it… he said this was all he could offer… he should have enough to give him a safe landing… Shining Gundam continued its way to the top of Devil Gundam.

"Martina Zeppelin!" I cried.

"…Yugi…?… _help me_…" Martina answered with pain in her voice. I almost stopped flying toward Devil Gundam's head.

"… You're not fooling ME, Peggy-lover!"

"Yugi…"

"Shut UP, ALREADY!"

"But…"

"HERE I GO! YOUR RUINING MY LIFE ENDS NOW! TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND **ALL** OF MY SORROW!" A very long green light formed in between my hands, and in Shining Gundam's. I slashed this light across the air like a sword at the mention of each emotion. "_SHINING FINGER SWORD!!!" _

Shining Gundam charged at Devil Gundam with it's special attack raised over it's head. Just a few more seconds until impact…

I felt a punch to my back, right where Minaret Gundam had hit. The pain was enough to make me let go of the power in my hands, making the Shining Finger Sword be wasted as it dissolved instantly. Suddenly, arms were around my neck, keeping me from bending down to pick up the ball.

"Prepare for trouble…" said the voice of the one who had her arms around my neck. Stupid Mai…

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it!" I shouted angrily with the small amount of air I had.

"Oh poo… GO FOR IT THEN, KEITH!"

"CYCLONE PUNCH!" I heard Bandit Keith yell from above me. A swirl of powerful air came down at me. Before impact, Mirage Gundam let go of Shining Gundam and got out of the way. The attack hit Shining Gundam in the stomach and sent it flying down toward the Earth.

I tried to push it off. I tried to move around it. The pain in my back was too great… I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as I plummeted through the air, the gold and glow on Shining Gundam fading with each second. The Super-Mode deactivated completely.

The ground crumbled as Shining Gundam slid across it, making dirt come all over the paint. A minute later, I groaned and tried to get up, but couldn't. So I looked around.

The impact has done its bit of damage. It had shook some wires loose from over the cockpit, and apparently did something to my Gundam's system because on the screen was nothing but static and its annoying noise. My hand reached out to something.

"AHHHHHHHH!…" I yelled. I had been electrocuted… I looked to where my hand was. The PowerDuel Ball had a rip in it.

"Damnit…" I muttered under my harsh breath. The cockpit was obviously ruined, maybe beyond repair. Those wires weren't safe, and I don't think the PowerDuel Ball being like that was helping. I had to get out. 

I crawled up against the floor which was now a slanted wall, and made it to the doorway. Damn the tight security on it! No way I could break that down.

"Uhh… damnit…" I muttered harshly again.

"CYCLONE PUNCH!" I heard Keith yell from far above. A few seconds later, Shining Gundam slid further across the ground. I crashed all around as more things became loose.

"Grr… I can't take this anymore!" I said as the movement stopped. I crawled up the slanted floor wall and put my arm to face the door. "BLAST ASH!" 

Black ash-like came out, like two pages separating and sucked in the door. Then the ash disappeared, and the door was gone. I crawled out, each movement with pain.

Once I was out, I stood beside the doorway and looked at the damage.

Shining Gundam was EXTREMELY dirty. There were also a lot of dents, and in some places pieces of the armor were missing. There was apparently a hole in the side leading into the cockpit that I hadn't noticed. It had been totaled.

The anger inside me grew. I looked in front of the wreckage, and saw Master Gundam about a mile away in a slightly less horrid condition. Apparently it's landing had almost been safe.

Above me, the tangle that was Shenron's long body, the Gundam Heads, Devil Gundam, and Joey were still the same. Enough was enough.

I placed my hands over one another.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! FIIIINAA…_" I paused. Someone was talking to me.

"Yugi, don't resort to that…"

".. What?"

"_Pharaoh forbids it… so it shall not be done… NOT I SAY! YOU WILL NOT JOIN ME HERE, UNDERSTOOD, _PRINCESS_? Got it? I'M **PHARAOH**, you're PRINCESS, so you shall do what I say! NOW DON'T USE THAT SPELL!_"My heart leaped.

"Zoe!" I almost let go of the Dragon Slave from excitement. "Where are you?!"

"_Dead, Yugi… I'm still dead…_"

"How are you talking to me then?!"

"_Our Pharaoh and I are here because you were about to do something God did not expect…_"

"… Shadi?!"

"_Yes, Princess… It is I, here to guide you, along with the Pharaoh._" I noticed with each word Shadi spoke, the ember between my hands grew then returned to normal.

"_Damn straight! LISTEN TO THE WOMAN, YUGI!_" Zoe commanded.

"_Princess, I used the Final Dragon Slave only because I was no longer needed. But, _you_, you were never meant to use it in your entire life… Allow us to help in another way, by doing what the former Pharaoh did…._"

I felt a rush of energy come into my body. Suddenly I didn't feel so tired.

"_DAMNIT, YUGI! You stupid girl! Put the rest of Yami's energy into the Dragon Slave!!_" Zoe complained.

"… But I put that energy into the Shining Finger Sword!"

"…_BAKA! You didn't use ANY of the energy in the sword! Why do you think you're still alive? Some of the energy reacted to your pain and helped you on its own! THE REST IS STILL DEEP INSIDE OF YOU! Bring it out now! Mine and Shadi's alone isn't enough! DO IT!_"

I closed my eyes. I thought of Yami and his sacrifice. Of our past… so far everything was dark… of how I felt for him… Wait! There is was! A glimmer! Closer…. Feelings… love? Adoration… friends… I have it!

"OK! I'm ready now!"

"_GO FOR IT, YUGI!_ QUICKLY! _Say the spell over to put more of your power in too, and fuse ours!_"

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond the blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_" Power rushed into my fingertips. My heart was pumping uncontrollably. "_DRAAAAAAGONNN…. SEISHIN SLAVE!_"

The biggest imaginable blast of red fire came out from my hands and flew up toward Devil Gundam's head. I saw Zoe's face… Shadi's… Yami's.

Devil Gundam saw the fire coming at it and let go of Shenron who moved out of the way with the little power he had left. Devil Gundam was flying away now, back into space.

The flames were almost at the back of Devil Gundam. I willed them with all I had left over to go faster, higher. It was working as the magical flames started licking Devil Gundam's back.

"...Yugi… stop, save your energy… Devil Gundam will get away…" Martina again.

"You can't fool me…" I said as I pushed more energy into the Dragon Seishin Slave.

"I'm not trying to… Devil Gundam has lost its use for me… it has grown more independent, feeding off the power of stars and will now let go that which is obsolete… me. It was a mistake to have this brought back… I could never control such power… but I have a way to help make up for it, by helping you destroy this monster…"

"Oh yeah?!" I said, still not believing her. 

"Look for a new signal…" she said as my Dragon Slave stopped. A yellow barrier had formed before it as Devil Gundam went out of the atmosphere through the clouds.

"DAMNIT! No, no, NO!" My head was about to explode from anger. "WHAT HAPPENED?! That should of finished it!! IT SHOULD HAVE FINISHED IT!" I let go of the energy, seeing it was useless and fell onto Shining Gundam on my knees. "All that power… wasted… it was so hard to gather it too…"

"Yugi Moto…" Shenron said. I looked up, my eyes full of tears. He was glowing.

"This monster and its minions have taken up a great deal of my strength… I am not able to complete your spell, so I am afraid I must reword it…" His glow yellow glow increased. "However, the result will be greater… Instead of simply fixing everything, I will temporarily sacrifice my life for a short period to-" he was cut off as seven blasts of light flew out of his body at high speed in all directions. "make a way to… ie very ng…" he managed to say as his body disappeared. 

My eyes burned hotter as more tears came out. I banged my fist on Shining Gundam. "AND NOW EVEN SHENRON IS GONE! And he didn't even do anything! The Dragonballs have probably all gone back into their dormant states! Now what?! This is too hard…" I stayed there and cried for a few hours. Over Zoe, over the world, over everything.

This wasn't fair… I'm starting to think this assignment is one that will never be closed.


End file.
